Rosas e Cobras
by Chibi Hypnos
Summary: Será possível a união de Afrodite com Shina? UA.
1. Segundos mudam a eternidade

Cá estou eu, postando uma nova fic. Trata-se de todo um processo de casamento, incluindo o noivado e os preparativos. O tema escolhido pode até não ser dos mais originais, entretanto, Afrodite de Peixes é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Espero que gostem da estória. Mais uma vez digo que adaptei todas as idades para ficarem compatíveis.

Grande beijo e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1**

**Segundos Mudam a Eternidade**

**Mais uma virada de páginas rapidamente e os músicos começaram a executar uma música mais marcial: Pompa e Circunstância, de Edward Elgar. Como o nome já diz, a música é elegante, pomposa, marcial, propícia para a entrada de Afrodite, que apareceu ao lado de sua mãe, sorrindo. Andava através do caminho florido com orgulho, sabendo que aquele momento era único em sua vida. Os músicos tratavam de obedecer ao passo do noivo, adequando o andamento da música ao estilo do mesmo, apenas observando-o andar pelo caminho.**

**-No meu casamento vai ser diferente...**

**-Acorda, Aioros. Nem namorada você tem... – Debochou Shura.**

**Jisty e Jamian olharam para o casal e com um gesto ríspido, pediram para os dois ficarem quietos.**

**-Continuando... – O professor de Filosofia cochichou - ****O cara ia entrar tocando violino na minha frente! **

**Num gesto brusco para imitar o músico, Aioros bateu no arranjo disposto na parte da frente do banco e o derrubou no chão.**

**-Não acredito que você fez isso, cara! – Shura saiu de si e começou a chacoalhar o corpo de Aioros – Era só o que faltava!**

**-Ei, calma aí! – O grego empurrou o amigo e gritou – Eu não fiz de propósito! Tava imitando o cara do violino!**

**-Vocês estão vendo isso? – Mu arregalou os olhos – A voz dela é...**

**-Grossa demais! – Exclamou Aldebaran – Talvez devêssemos tentar acalmá-los...**

**-Esses parentes do Afrodite são todos iguais a eles?**

**-Devem ser, Kia. Estranhos... Aquele Misty é outro!**

**Shura deu um tapa na cabeça de Aioros. O professor de filosofia resolveu devolver o tapa. Nessa hora, não só Mu, Kia e Aldebaran prestavam atenção nos dois discutindo, mas a igreja toda. Ninguém parecia acreditar no que via. **

**Afrodite, que andava sobre o tapete vermelho sorridente, parou de caminhar em direção ao altar, quando se deparou com aquele cabelo escuro e par de olhos pequeninos. O outro par de olhos azuis reluzentes começaram a provocar dentro de si, uma imensa cólera.**

**Os músicos, as câmeras e os fotógrafos que o seguiam também pararam e por causa disso, somente a discussão dos amigos era ouvida. Eiri também parou com os sinais, assustada. Anisah se levantou da cadeira que ocupava e foi até o gradil de cimento para ver o que se passava.**

**-O que foi que houve?**

**-Confusão com algum dos convidados, Orfeu.**

**-Devemos parar de tocar?**

**-Por hora, Sorento. – A violinista finalmente percebeu o que se passava.**

**-Acho melhor a senhorita descer, Anisah.**

**-Também acho, Mime. – A árabe se virou para os três rapazes – Eu volto logo.**

**Astride olhava para o filho intrigada. Ele não parava de encarar os dois. Foi então que sua expressão facial mudou do sorridente para raivosa.**

**-Por que todos estão olhando para nós? – Aioros perguntou a Shura sem olhar para o melhor amigo enquanto seus olhos cruzavam com os olhos de todos os presentes.**

**O espanhol levou as mãos a cabeça e percebeu que sua peruca havia caído. Na hora que olhou para Aioros, viu que a peruca do amigo estava fora do lugar.**

**-Mas é o Aioros! – Exclamou Marin – E o Shura!**

**Aioria olhava com raiva para a dupla de melhores amigos.**

**-Eu sabia que isso não era cabelo de verdade! – Falou Kia.**

**-HAHAHAHA! – Miro gargalhou – Que péssimo modo de ser descoberto, hein Aioros?**

**-Então era isso que você estava aprontando! – Saga olhou para o irmão gêmeo – Você não tem jeito mesmo, Kanon!**

**Não havia melhor oportunidade para Lígea agir do que aquela. De cima do altar, a grega olhou firmemente para Hagen.**

**-Detetive, pode levar todos!**

**-Tinha que ser essa louca pra tumultuar o casamento da minha prima! – Jisty olhava com raiva para Lígea.**

**-O quê? Como assim, pode levar todos? – Aioros começou a entrar em desespero ao ver Hagen se aproximando dele - Não! O senhor não pode me levar!**

**-Ei! Eu exijo respeito! – O padre olhava de um lado para o outro – Estamos na casa de Deus! Isso não pode acontecer aqui dentro!**

**Mas ninguém ouviu os pedidos do padre.**

**Anisah chegou a tempo de ver os participantes do golpe assustados com a ação comandada por Lígea.**

**-Vocês estão presos por falsidade ideológica, estelionato e formação de quadrilha!**

**O detetive fez um sinal e três dos policiais que estavam com ele foram até Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Giorgia. A jornalista olhava desesperada para Lígea, que sorria gostosamente de volta para ela. Depois, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos ao ver a expressão de pânico de Aioros.**

**-Vocês não têm provas contra nós! – Kanon olhava assustado para os policiais vindo em sua direção.**

**-As fitas do hotel comprovam a ligação de vocês três com os dois farsantes. – Hagen falava seriamente – Além do mais, vocês dois são reincidentes. Já foram presos por estelionato.**

**-Putz! Sujou, Mask!**

**-E aí, Einstein? Ninguém desconfiava de nada, não é Kanon? Agora estamos ferrados! – Máscara da Morte tentava soltar suas mãos em vão – Você vai ver a hora que eu te pegar pelo pescoço!**

**-Cala a boca, Mask! Quer ferrar a gente ainda mais?**

**- X -**

Afrodite sempre foi um garoto um pouco... Diferente. Enquanto a maioria dos outros meninos jogava bola ou se interessavam por lutas, guerras, carrinhos de controle, ele gostava de espelhos, roupas, sapatos, tudo que podia deixá-lo mais bonito do que já era. Havia nascido com uma beleza extrema, algo divino e por isso, sua mãe optou por chamá-lo assim.

Afrodite, na mitologia grega, como a maioria deve saber, era a Deusa da Beleza.

Sempre fora brilhante, estudioso e chamava a atenção das garotas. Mas como ele sabia que era bonito, não deixava se envolver com nenhuma delas. Achava que só se aproximavam dele por causa de sua beleza. E na maioria das vezes, estava certo.

Apesar de seu currículo escolar ser impecável, não havia garoto que quisesse se tornar amigo dele. Tentava se aproximar, mas eles sempre fugiam ou debochavam de seu jeito. Não seria por isso que ia mudar sua maneira de ser e de agir. Quanto mais os garotos o rejeitavam, mais as garotas se aproximavam dele.

Até que um dia sua vida tomou um novo rumo. A possibilidade de estudar em um outro país, sem ser a Suécia, abriu um novo leque de possibilidades. Estocolmo podia ser uma cidade maravilhosa e agradável, porém as pessoas eram um pouco distantes. Atenas não. Os gregos eram mais calorosos e recebiam os visitantes bem, entretanto, nada mudou para o sueco. Foi recebido com o mesmo preconceito, mas aos poucos, foi conhecendo os outros colegas que faziam parte de sua sala. No último ano do colegial, acabou se tornando amigo de Dohko e Kamus, também estrangeiros, e conhecendo a mulher de sua vida: Shina.

Chegou até fazer parte de um triângulo amoroso, disputando involuntariamente o coração de sua mulher com outro rapaz. Shura.

Em umas de suas discussões, Shina o deixou para ficar com o espanhol de olhar penetrante. E o que Shura e Aioros fizeram com ele, jamais ia esquecer.

Atualmente, Afrodite estava se formando em Biologia pela Universidade Federal de Atenas. Já estava defendendo uma tese sobre o cultivo de flores pertencentes à família _rosaceae_em estufas, na Suécia. Com a ajuda de sua mãe, construiu uma em sua própria casa e dedicou seu último ano de estudos a essas flores. Vinha daí o seu sustento.

Shina era diferente dele. Bonita, popular, cheia de amigas e de um caráter invejável. Alguns diziam que ela era ríspida e grossa por falar o que pensava sem se importar com que os outros poderiam dizer ao seu respeito. Era batalhadora, nunca desistia de seus sonhos. Muito independente até para sua pouca idade, o que às vezes assustava Afrodite. De vez em quando, gostava de sair com as amigas ou totalmente sozinha, deixando o namorado sueco em desespero.

E por causa dessa tal independência de Shina, já tinham terminado algumas vezes e em uma delas, se envolveu com Shura, colega de classe no colegial, fazendo com que seu noivo estremecesse de ciúme.

Italiana, um pouco exagerada em suas ações, mas qual italiano que não é? Mas de bom coração.

Havia sido ela quem se aproximou de Afrodite no último ano escolar, em Atenas, na Grécia.

Começaram juntos a fazer os cursos alternativos e se destacou principalmente na arte do corte e costura. A partir daí, desejou se lançar no mundo da moda. Seu estilo era ousado, moderno, assim como sua personalidade. Era um verdadeiro "mulherão".

Shina não era tão conhecida como um Versace, Vitor Hugo ou Armani, mas o que desenhava e mostrava na faculdade fazia sucesso. Com ajuda de seu pai, Francesco, a italiana estava investindo em uma loja própria de calçados. Seu maior desejo era mostrar para todos que quem está no ramo da moda não precisa ser necessariamente fútil.

Embora suas personalidades fossem de diferenças gritantes, ambos pareciam ter nascido um para o outro.

A insegurança emocional de Afrodite era nutrida pelas demonstrações extremas de carinho e amor vindas de Shina. E como a maioria das mulheres, Shina sempre achou incrível a sensibilidade de Afrodite e o admirava ainda mais por não esconder a sua essência. Não existiam máscaras envolvidas, a sinceridade era total e o sentimento muito verdadeiro.

Resolveram se casar após 5 anos de namoro bem vividos. E se dependesse de ambos, tanto o noivado, quanto o casamento, seriam inesquecíveis.

Afrodite cuidaria da decoração dos eventos e Shina dos trajes que iriam vestir.

Tudo sairia impecavelmente. Ou melhor dizendo, quase.

Cinco segundos podem determinar toda uma eternidade.


	2. Rosas possuem espinhos

**Capítulo 2**

**Rosas possuem espinhos**

Afrodite correu para atender a porta quando ouviu a campainha tocar. A ansiedade era enorme. Deu um sorriso fascinante ao ver Shina com uma pequena mala de mão. A italiana entrou na casa do noivo e o cumprimentou com um beijo.

-Oi meu querido. Estava morrendo de saudades!

-Eu também! Não via a hora de você chegar!

Abraçaram-se longamente.

-Fez boa viagem?

-Sim, mas a preocupação com a loja e com os preparativos das festas me deixam um pouco aflita. Muita coisa para resolver e você sabe que eu não tenho muita paciência para algumas coisas...

-Mesmo assim, tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo, afinal você é ótima em tudo o que faz. Já decidiu o vestido?

-Já, com certeza! Preciso deixar o desenho na minha costureira no máximo até sexta-feira. Segundo ela, só ficará pronto em dois meses.

-Se acalme, Shina. Isso é tempo suficiente. Vai estar magnífico. Você é uma estilista de mão cheia.

O dia foi se passando e o casal se ocupou dos preparativos do noivado e casamento. Decidiram que a festa não ia ser grande, iam chamar apenas os amigos mais próximos e familiares.

Afrodite estava cultivando as flores que seriam usadas na decoração da cerimônia principal.

-Pensei em mesclar rosas vermelhas e brancas na decoração da igreja. – Disse ele pegando os desenhos que havia feito dos arranjos – São estudos que fiz... Pensei em arranjos como esses que estou te mostrando. Um em cada ponta do banco, presos entre si. O que acha?

Shina pegou o desenho super detalhado das mãos do seu noivo e contemplou como uma verdadeira obra de arte.

-Lindo! São pequenos arranjos com vasos neoclássicos?

-Sim! Afinal, é bom lembrarmos de onde nos conhecemos. – Afrodite olhava apaixonado para sua futura esposa.

-Perfeito. – Shina tirou de sua bolsa um pequeno bloco onde havia desenhos também – Desenhei seu terno. Dê atenção para o detalhe da rosa. Ficou do seu agrado?

Seus olhos azuis brilharam.

-É maravilhoso! Vai mandar fazer para mim?

-Claro. Só estava esperando você me dizer se aceitava.

Depois, conversaram sobre a roupa dos padrinhos. Os vestidos das madrinhas seriam iguais, de cor clara, bem suave. Também havia feito o desenho do terno dos homens. Assim, não havia perigo de nenhum convidado se sobressair mais que os próprios noivos.

Shina olhou firmemente para Afrodite antes de abordá-lo no próximo assunto. Como o noivo não tinha muitos amigos, sabia que era difícil falar com ele sobre isso.

Com todo cuidado, fez a pergunta de forma que não soasse como cobrança.

-Então... Já decidiu os seus padrinhos, Dite?

-Acho que sim... Pensei em convidarmos apenas dois casais... Concorda?

-Sim, claro. Quem serão?

-Dohko, Lígea, Kamus e Anisah. O que acha?

-De pleno acordo. Da minha parte, gostaria de chamar Nínel, Shaka, Ísis e Argol, já que os dois estão namorando firmemente.

-Argol? – Afrodite arregalou os olhos – Então, finalmente seu primo conseguiu fisgar o coração da Ísis, é?

-Sim! Estou contente por eles. Gosto muito dos dois. – Shina respirou fundo antes de dar o próximo passo – Agora... Vamos conversar sobre os convidados?

-Claro. Precisamos fazer a lista.

-Sabe, Dite, eu acho que nosso casamento é uma oportunidade de juntar todos os nossos amigos do colegial. Sinto isso!

Afrodite encarou a noiva por alguns segundos. Depois olhou para o papel ainda em branco, esperando para ser preenchido.

-Bem, pode até ser, Shina... Mas eu não acho... Do colegial eu só pensava em chamar os quatro casais... Nenhum deles era meu amigo de fato.

-Deixa disso! Na faculdade, Saga sempre teve contato com você, Dohko dividia quarto contigo!

Ele passou a caneta nos lábios muito bem definidos.

-Está bem... Então chamaremos Saga...

-Kanon, porque são irmãos e ele te conhece!

-Não sei se...

-Pensei em chamar Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Marin, Miro, Aldebaran! Como será que Aldebaran está?

-Você tem certeza que quer mesmo? Máscara da Morte é...

-Claro! Você também pode chamar Asterion e Mouses, afinal, trabalham com você.

-Boa idéia... – Afrodite encarava Shina pensativo.

-Vou chamar Jisty.

-Shina, sua prima vai acabar arrumando confusão, como sempre.

-Fique tranqüilo, Dite. Depois que ela começou a trabalhar na minha loja, está mais ajuizada.

-Certo... Seus pais, minha mãe... Mais alguém?

-Meu primo Jamian...

-Ok. – O sueco esperava Shina continuar com sua lista.

-Acho que estamos nos esquecendo de Mu e Kia, Dite...

-Mu...? Não sei não...

-Deixa de bobagem, querido! Mu não te fez nada nunca! E a Kia era super minha amiga. Fica muito chato chamá-la e não chamar o noivo também.

-Tá bom... – Afrodite decididamente estava contrariado – Pegue o caderno e vamos até a estufa, quero te mostrar a quantas andam as rosas que estou cultivando.

Os dois se levantaram da mesa e caminharam abraçados até o jardim de Afrodite. Sua vida eram aquelas plantas, árvores e flores que nasciam ali. A estufa era grande e bonita, em estilo vitoriano. Enquanto andavam, Shina ia observando as flores e escrevendo mais nomes na prancheta.

O sueco chamou sua atenção para as rosas brancas, suas preferidas. A italiana, entretanto, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

-Já te falei como funciona uma estufa dessas, querida?

-Não... Como é?

-Estufas são estruturas com o objetivo de acumular e conter o calor no seu interior, mantendo assim uma temperatura maior no seu interior que ao seu redor. Normalmente composta de uma caixa e uma fonte de calor. No caso dessa, Shina, onde a fonte de calor é o sol, o aquecimento dá-se essencialmente porque a convecção é suprimida...

-Que interessante...

Shina andava pela estufa, não prestando atenção em nada que Afrodite estava dizendo. O sueco percebeu o desinteresse.

-Você nem está prestando atenção no que eu estou dizendo, Shina!

-Desculpe, querido. É que eu estou pensando nos convidados.

-Mas já não estamos decididos? Os outros são nossos familiares.

Shina parou de andar e suspirou. Não havia necessidade de ficar nervosa, era apenas um pedido que ela gostaria de fazer.

-É que eu estava pensando...

-No quê? – Afrodite também parou e cruzou os braços.

-Gostaria de convidar Shura e Aioros para nosso casamento, Dite... O que você acha?

-Péssima idéia! Você sabe que eu os odeio! E não suporto quando você me diz que o encontra às vezes! Eu não consigo esquecer o que eles me fizeram!

-Afrodite, faz 5 anos que isso aconteceu! Já estava na hora de você deixar essa besteira para trás! Aioros e Shura sempre...

-Não quero saber! – Afrodite interrompeu Shina – Você nunca foi submissa a mim e eu também nunca fiz questão disso. Porém, se você os convidar, eu não me caso mais!

-Mas, Afrodite...

-Você me ouviu, Shina?

-Ouvi... – A italiana fechou o caderno com raiva – Continuamos amanhã. Não estou mais a fim de decidir isso hoje!

Shina jogou o caderno no chão e saiu andando rapidamente.

-Volte aqui e pegue o caderno!

Ela ignorou a ordem.

-Eu não fui mal educado com você, Shina! Volte aqui!

Ela parou de andar e virou para trás.

-Ninguém me dá ordens, Afrodite. Eu obedeço apenas a mim mesma!

Atravessou o jardim com passos duros e entrou na casa bastante nervosa. Astride ouviu quando a porta da cozinha bateu fortemente. Levantou da poltrona onde lia uma revista e se deparou com sua futura nora.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shina?

-Desculpe por ter batido a porta, minha sogra. É que Afrodite... Às vezes me tira do sério!

-Entendo. O que houve?

Shina abaixou a cabeça. Respeitava Astride por vários motivos. Tomou cuidado com as palavras que ia dizer.

-Sugeri para ele que convidasse alguns amigos para o nosso casamento e ele não concordou com a idéia.

A mãe de Afrodite deixou a revista em cima da mesa de centro da sala e foi até a nora, que estava encostada na mesa de jantar.

-Shina, já conversamos outras vezes e te contei que tive um péssimo relacionamento com o pai de Afrodite. Meu casamento foi um desastre porque não havia respeito entre nós.

-Sim, eu sei. Sei que a senhora sofreu muito.

-Casamento não é uma decisão que se toma assim de repente, querida. Não é algo para ser feito impulsivamente e que pode ser desfeito de uma hora para outra. Quando uma união é desfeita, ambos os lados sofrem muito. Não quero isso para você e muito menos para meu filho.

-Nós dois sabemos disso, Astride. Não tomamos essa decisão precipitadamente.

-Eu acredito que sim, Shina. – A senhora de meia idade encarou os olhos da italiana – Portanto, acredito que esse problema sobre os convidados pode ser resolvido tranqüilamente.

Shina baixou os olhos, pensativa. Digeria as palavras de sua sogra, um tanto amargurada. Era óbvio que estava ao lado de Afrodite. Ele era seu filho.

-Tentarei...

Antes de sair da sala, Astride completou seus dizeres.

-Num relacionamento, é preciso haver diálogo, Shina. O casamento não é uma solução. É um ponto de partida. É preciso ceder um pouco. De ambos os lados.

Shina assentiu com a cabeça. A mãe de Afrodite sorriu, colocou a mão em um de seus ombros e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório.

A italiana ficou parada, olhando para aquela casa enorme, onde o seu noivo habitava. Ouviu a porta da cozinha abrir e fechar calmamente. Em poucos segundos, Afrodite já estava na sala, a observando.

-Está mais calma?

-Talvez. – Apesar de tudo, ela não dava o braço a torcer.

-Eu espero que você entenda meus motivos, Shina... Não quero ir contra as suas vontades. Sou apenas contra eles.

-Tudo bem, Afrodite – Disse Shina se lembrando das palavras que acabara de ouvir – Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá.

Ele sorriu e correu para abraçá-la.

"_Quem quer colher rosas deve suportar os espinhos_." – Pensou ela, enquanto o retribuía o abraço.


	3. Sinceridade

**Capítulo 3**

**Sinceridade**

"_-Olá! Não via a hora de te encontrar. Você continua linda como sempre._

_-E você continua o mesmo crápula de sempre. _

_Shura sorriu. Aioros acenou calmamente para ela._

_-O que estão fazendo aqui, numa feira de tecidos?_

_-Precisamos conversar com você, Shina. Não agüentávamos mais essa situação chata._

_-Bem, foram vocês mesmos que a provocaram, Aioros._

_-Não precisa ser ríspida – Disse Shura olhando para o relógio – Você tem um tempinho para a gente?_

_Olhou desconfiada para Aioros e depois para o espanhol._

_-Tudo bem. Me encontrem na saída daqui a uns vinte minutos. Preciso terminar de circular._

_-Combinado! – Aioros sorriu – Estaremos na saída principal._

_O tempo passou e finalmente os três se encontraram. Foram para um café, assim poderiam se falar mais tranqüilamente. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas que ficavam na calçada._

_-Bem, o que gostariam de me falar? Vamos direto ao ponto._

_Aioros parecia mais nervoso que Shura. Os dois se olharam longamente, o espanhol foi quem começou a dizer._

_-Já faz uns 3 anos que não nos falamos, transferi minha faculdade para Bilbao por motivos de força maior... Também não agüentaria estudar em Atenas e ser ignorado por alguns de vocês. Principalmente você, que eu sempre gostei tanto._

_-Você teve sua chance comigo e a desperdiçou, Shura._

_-Nós viemos aqui, conversar contigo, Shina, para pedirmos perdão pelo que fizemos a você... E ao Afrodite... _

_-Entendo, Aioros. Mas não é tão fácil assim. Vocês acham que o que vocês fizeram se apaga rapidamente? Afrodite passou por coisas horríveis na prisão, por causa de vocês!_

_-Mas Shina..._

_-Aioros, talvez você não tenha feito por mal, mas ele – Apontou o dedo para o espanhol – Planejou tudo! Fez por maldade!_

_Shura não se conteve e deu um murro na mesa._

_-Fiz porque te amava! Porque queria você ao meu lado! Mas hoje eu estou amargamente arrependido!_

_-Duvido que esteja arrependido! Você nem fala isso com tristeza, Shura! Não sabe os transtornos que causou ao Afrodite!_

_-Não sabemos, Shina...- Aioros olhou para baixo – Mas imagino... Nós também passamos por muitas situações desagradáveis. Tanto lá dentro da prisão, quanto fora. Meu irmão... Ele nem fala mais comigo._

_Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Aioros. Shura colocou a mão no ombro de seu melhor amigo._

_-Você acha que se não estivéssemos arrependidos, nós estaríamos aqui, te procurando, para pedir perdão?_

_Pela primeira vez, Shina enxergou no olhar de seu ex-namorado algum tipo de sentimento a não ser raiva. Talvez fosse remorso. Mas ainda sentia que não podia dar o braço a torcer._

_-Não sei, Shura. Não sei, Aioros. Antes de tudo acontecer, eu os enxergava com outros olhos. Hoje é impossível voltar a enxergá-los como antigamente._

_-Você não precisa voltar a nos enxergar como antigamente, Shina. Só basta nos dar uma nova chance. – Falou Aioros enquanto enxugava as lágrimas._

_-Juro para você, Shina, que nós mudamos. Eu só queria o seu perdão._

_Ela os olhou um pouco desconfiada._

_-Só isso mesmo? Vocês têm certeza?_

_Os dois assentiram com a cabeça._

_-Me desculpem – Levantou da cadeira que ocupava – Mas não consigo esquecer isso tão facilmente. Vocês machucaram metade de mim quando machucaram Afrodite. Eu não consigo..._

_Shura olhou para Aioros. Uma pequena lágrima brotou em seu olho esquerdo. O grego balançou a cabeça positivamente para ele. Shina já estava dando seus passos para sair dali._

_-Perdoar... Não significa esquecer. E eu acredito que enquanto o seu coração e o de Afrodite guardarem esse rancor da gente, vocês não serão totalmente felizes._

_Parou de caminhar e sem olhar para trás, disse:_

_-Como é que você sabe disso, Shura?_

_-Porque talvez eu precise do seu perdão... Para conseguir me perdoar._

_Agora as lágrimas que formavam em seus olhos eram impossíveis de serem contidas. Ela olhou para trás e viu o que nunca tinha visto antes: Shura chorar._

_-Meu coração dói a cada dia que passa, Shina. Por favor, me perdoe._

_Ela soltou um sorriso ao ver que o espanhol estava liberando suas emoções contidas na sua frente. Aioros se aproximou dela, estendendo sua mão direita, para um aperto de mão._

_-Não, Aioros. Não é tão fácil assim._

_O grego baixou seu braço, desapontado._

_-Você está sorrindo por que duvida das minhas lágrimas, Shina?_

_-Não, Shura. Estou sorrindo porque nunca tinha visto isso acontecer antes..._

_O espanhol se apressou e deu um abraço apertado na ex-namorada. Sussurrou em seu ouvido. O tom de suas palavras eram de desespero._

_-Não converso mais com meu pai, não tenho mais sua amizade, acredite, é muito difícil para mim._

_Ela o afastou na hora._

_-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez..._

_-Shina..."_

Shina rolava na cama, na madrugada, se lembrando do pedido de perdão dos dois melhores amigos. Olhava para Afrodite, adormecido e não conseguia convencê-lo de que tanto as palavras de Shura quanto de Aioros, foram sinceras.

"_-E então, estamos aqui, novamente... – Aioros olhava para ela curioso._

_-Nas semanas que se passaram eu pensei muito no que me disseram e talvez vocês tenham se arrependido mesmo._

_-Isso significa que fomos perdoados? – Aioros sorria entre as lágrimas._

_-Eu também percebi que o Shura tinha razão sobre a parte do rancor... É difícil administrar um sentimento como esse. Ele só cresce a cada dia quando não "cuidamos" dele._

_-Então...?_

_-Então que eu os perdôo sim._

_Aioros vibrou com as palavras vindas de Shina. Shura correu para abraçá-la._

_-Só que vou deixar uma coisa bem clara pra vocês dois._

_-Só de saber que você nos perdoou eu me sinto muito feliz!_

_-Presta atenção, Aioros. Se vocês nos sacanearem de novo, eu mesma vou cuidar de vocês. Entenderam?_

_-Claro! Claro! – Aioros pulou no pescoço de Shina._

_Os dois sentiram que toneladas saíram de seus corpos."_

Sentou na cama, sentido sua cabeça ferver. Estava se sentindo um tanto culpada. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor coisa a se fazer perdoando os dois.

-Mas eu sei que foi sincero... Sei que foi...

-O que foi sincero... Shina? – Afrodite acordou.

-Estava aqui pensando em coisas minhas, Dite. Volte a dormir, querido.

-Só volto a dormir se você também voltar.

-Está bem...

Shina se deitou e cobriu seu corpo com o lençol, porém, não conseguiu mais pegar no sono.

**-X-**

Os padrinhos chegaram na casa de Afrodite e ficaram deslumbrados com o seu tamanho e sua beleza.

Dohko, Lígea, Anisah, Shaka, Nínel, Ísis e Algol.

-Onde está Kamus? – Perguntou Shina enquanto cumprimentava os convidados que acabavam de chegar.

-Peço desculpas, Shina. Ele não pôde vir. Está trabalhando...

-Meu Zeus! E agora, Anisah? Eu preciso tirar a medida de vocês hoje, senão não vai dar tempo...

-Bem, Shina, eu trouxe aqui um terno que serve para ele e eu mesma tirei suas medidas. Será que com isso você não consegue?

-Acho que sim – A italiana agora respirava mais aliviada – Como estão? Fazia tempo que não os via...

-Estamos bem! – Respondeu Lígea por ela e Dohko – Que casa linda, não?

-Afrodite é muito cuidadoso e minha sogra, Astride, também é.

-Vocês vão morar aqui? – Perguntou Shaka curioso.

-Não, não... Já estamos dando entrada em uma casa aqui em Estocolmo mesmo... Queremos montar nossa vida independente de nossos pais.

-Faz muito bem, Shina! Morar com sogros não é interessante.

-Também penso nisso, Nínel. – Shina se virou para o outro casal – E vocês dois? Que saudades! Primo Algol, Ísis... Cada dia mais lindos!

-Obrigada, amiga! Nós estamos bem... Não é Algol?

-Sim, a cada dia melhor.

-Fico muito feliz por todos. Vocês não se importam de eu estar com um pouco de pressa? Quanto antes tirarmos as medidas...

-Sem problema nenhum! – Dohko sorriu – Como está Afrodite?

-Está bem. Saiu agora, logo cedo, está correndo atrás dos outros preparativos para o casamento.

Os padrinhos conversavam entre si enquanto Shina os levava para um quarto de hóspedes.

-Homens, esse é Pierre, meu ajudante. Ele vai tirar as medidas de vocês. As mulheres podem vir comigo.

Seguiram para um outro quarto, bem próximo daquele.

Conversavam entre si, animadas. Fazia tempo que não se viam, especialmente Anisah, que havia se mudado para Berlim.

Shina abria com cuidado sua maleta de costura onde havia todo o seu material.

-Quem quer ser a primeira?

-Pode ser eu! – Lígea se ofereceu – Só tome cuidado com as agulhas!

-Pode deixar, Liginha. Por enquanto só vou usar fita métrica. – Shina riu.

Porém seu sorriso não estava sendo completamente sincero.

Tirou as medidas de uma por uma e algum tempo depois estavam discutindo o modelo do vestido e a cor. Shina tirou da maleta os desenhos e mostrou às amigas.

-Vai ser assim, tomara que caia, verde-água e todas vão carregar um pequeno buquê de mini rosas brancas... O que acham?

-Chiquérrimo! – Comentou Ísis – Combina com as nossas peles morenas, Lígea e Anisah e com os olhos claros da Nínel. Eu posso por um toque exclusivo no meu visual?

-Até pode, mas não exagera, Ísis. Quero todas as madrinhas iguais, certo?

-Pode deixar!

Nínel percebeu que Shina estava se esforçando ao máximo para parecer entusiasmada. Resolveu então perguntar se havia algo de errado.

-Shina... É impressão ou você está chateada com alguma coisa?

-Nunca consegui esconder nada de você, não Ní? – Disse dando um meio sorriso.

-Não mesmo. O que foi?

As outras três também a fitaram, preocupadas.

-Ontem eu discuti muito feio com o Afrodite...

-Mas por quê? Você não está feliz com ele? – Ísis estava mesmo preocupada.

-Não... Estou e muito feliz. Tenho certeza de que é com ele que quero viver o resto da minha vida. Mas... Na hora de decidir os convidados... Vocês sabem, os únicos amigos dele eram Dohko e Kamus...

-Entendo... – Lígea analisava bem as palavras da italiana.

-E na hora que comentei sobre chamar Aioros e Shura para o casamento, discutimos. Perdi a cabeça, queria muito que os dois viessem, afinal, me pediram perdão do fundo do coração mesmo...

-O Afrodite não quis chamá-los? Ele ainda não esqueceu essa história?

-Não, Anisah. Ainda não...

-Eu acho que ele está certo, Shina. O Shura sempre te quis como namorada. Óbvio que Afrodite sentiria ciúmes. E eu também não perdoaria quem me mandou para a prisão para ter o caminho livre...

-Eu sabia que essa seria a sua opinião, Lígea. Só não acho que guardar rancor desse jeito faz bem.

-Sinceramente, Shina? Esqueça isso! Faça a sua festa, curta a valer! Casamento na igreja é só uma vez na vida!

-Talvez você tenha razão, Nínel.

-Então dá um abraço e um sorriso!

As duas amigas se abraçaram rindo.

**-X-**

-Pode entrar! – Disse Pierre ao ouvir baterem na porta.

Shina entrou no quarto onde os homens estavam. Sorria ao ver que estavam cada vez mais bonitos e maduros. Os traços estavam se acentuando, deixando-os cada vez mais marcantes.

-Deu tudo certo, Pierre?

-Sim. Mas faltou um deles, não é mesmo? Kamus...

-Pois é. Mas a namorada trouxe o terno mais recente dele – Disse colocando-o sobre a pequena escrivaninha – E aqui estão as medidas dele.

-Bom, muito bom. Então, já está tudo certo.

-Muito obrigada, Pierre. Entregue essas medidas à Lara para mim. – Shina se virou para os três homens ali presentes – Gostaram do modelo do terno?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

-Você sempre foi muito talentosa, minha prima.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, Algol. Eu faço o que posso!

Minutos mais tarde, Afrodite chegou em casa, a tempo de encontrar seus amigos ali reunidos. Não tinha nada contra aqueles que estavam em sua casa. Conversaram um pouco, mas logo tinham que partir, afinal, o tempo não pára.

Na estação de trem, prontos para embarcarem, Dohko comentou com Shaka que sentiu Afrodite um pouco "apagado".

-Pois é, Dohko. Eu também percebi... Não tive coragem de perguntar...

-Nem eu.

-Eu sei o que é! – Disse Nínel orgulhosa.

-O que é? – Shaka se interessou.

-Shina queria convidar Shura e Aioros pro casamento. Mas o Afrodite se opôs a isso...

Arregalaram os olhos.

-Quem são Shura e Aioros mesmo?

-Os dois que incriminaram o Afrodite pelo roubo das provas quando estávamos na escola, Algol.

-Aquele seu ex-namorado, Ísis?

-Exatamente.

-Não gosto dele...

-Nem começa, Algol. Eu já esqueci completamente o desajeitado do Aioros!

-Eu concordo com o Afrodite!

-Todos nós sabemos, Lígea. – Falou Dohko em tom de censura para a namorada.

Se despediram.

Agora, era só esperar pela festa de noivado... Que daria o que falar.


	4. A festa de noivado  parte 1

**Capítulo 4**

**A Festa de Noivado – Parte 1**

Afrodite bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto de sua mãe e entrou logo em seguida. Astride observava o jardim pela grande janela.

-Tudo está ficando muito bonito, não é mesmo, meu filho?

-Sim, mãe. Muito bonito. Está saindo de acordo com o planejado.

-Ótimo! – Sorriu Astride vendo Shina coordenar os decoradores e arquitetos – Venha cá, se sentar ao meu lado, querido.

Desde de quando Afrodite ainda era criança, sua mãe o fazia sentar-se ao seu lado e enquanto isso acariciava sua cabeleira azul piscina macia e sedosa. Conversavam por horas e horas. A única diferença era que quando pequeno, adormecia. Hoje, não mais.

-Chamei-o aqui, meu filho, porque queria conversar contigo. Você anda atrás dos preparativos, não tivemos mais tempo para conversarmos.

-A senhora tem razão, minha mãe. As festas têm ocupado a maioria do meu tempo. E tenho trabalhado bastante também. Mas... Quer conversar algo em especial?

-Bem...-Astride encarou os grandes olhos azuis de seu filho – Há alguns dias eu presenciei Shina bastante nervosa. Ela me disse que você a havia tirado do sério... Vocês já se resolveram?

Afrodite fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Na verdade não falamos mais sobre isso. A senhora sabe que não tenho muitos amigos e que também queria fazer uma festa pequena. Mas a Shina não. Ela quis chamar bastante gente, mal me deixava falar sobre o que achava dos convidados e no final acabou tendo a cara de pau de falar que queria chamar Shura e Aioros para o nosso casamento!

Astride não esboçou em seu rosto espanto. Continuou serena como sempre.

-Afrodite, quais são os motivos que o fazem ficar tão ofendido com um convite desses?

O sueco suspirou com raiva.

-Eu já te falei mais de mil vezes, mãe! Há coisas que passei por causa desses dois que nem a senhora sabe!

-Você tem medo de que Shura tome Shina novamente de você, meu filho?

-Não é só isso, mãe! Claro que eu tenho ciúme, mas eles fizeram muita maldade comigo! Fui acusado de um crime que não cometi!

-O que Shina alega quando fala deles com você?

-Dá pra senhora me dar algum crédito, mãe? Eu estou dizendo que eu não consigo esquecer o que eles fizeram comigo!

-Afrodite, eu sei muito bem disso. Esquecer o passado pra você sempre foi muito difícil e para a maioria das pessoas também é. Eu estou querendo entender o ponto de vista de vocês de forma bilateral, meu filho. Me diga o que Shina diz quando fala dos dois.

-Que eles pediram perdão de forma extremamente sincera... – Ao ver o olhar da mãe, acrescentou – Mas eu duvido! Eles com certeza fizeram a cabeça dela!

-Conheço Shina já faz uns 6 anos, Afrodite. E nesses 6 anos, nunca achei que ela fosse de personalidade e gênio influenciável. Se ela os perdoou, talvez foi porque eles foram bem convincentes de fato.

-Não importa! – Disse Afrodite com raiva – Eles não vieram pedir desculpas a mim!

-Você nunca os deu chance para isso...

-De que lado você está, mãe?

-Você sabe de que lado eu estou, meu filho. No dia em que Shina discutiu com você, disse a ela coisas que você também deveria escutar.

O sueco estava novamente contrariado. Às vezes a mente muito aberta de sua mãe o incomodava muito. Mas ele sabia que ela não fazia por mal.

-E o que a senhora disse pra ela?

-Disse que casamento não é uma decisão que se toma do dia para a noite e que isso não resolve os problemas de um casal. É preciso estar preparado para se levar uma vida a dois. É preciso ceder. Casamento também significa renúncia. E renúncia não significa submissão. Significa deixar de fazer algo que você gosta para se dedicar à sua mulher. Você acha que está pronto para isso?

Afrodite se levantou da cama e foi até a janela observar as mesas já dispostas no jardim florido e arrumado. A decoração estava perfeita e com o toque dos dois. Colocou a mão no vidro e respirou fundo antes de dar a resposta para sua mãe. Astride também se levantou e abraçou seu filho com ternura.

-E então, Dite? Está pronto?

Ele sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

-É claro que estou, mãe.

"_Mas ainda não concordo em perdoar Aioros... Muito menos, Shura!"_

**-X-**

Apesar de Shina querer se casar na igreja, a italiana tinha uma visão bastante revolucionária para o casamento. Tradicionalmente, a festa de noivado era um acontecimento pequeno e na casa da noiva, íntimo, para a família. Tudo estava ocorrendo ao contrário. O evento seria na casa de Afrodite, não só para a família, mas para os amigos também.

-Estamos em 2011! Não precisamos seguir as regras impostas pela sociedade, mas seguir as nossas próprias, não é mesmo, querido?

-Claro, Shina. Também gosto de criar as minhas próprias regras.

Os dois tinham uma visão muito parecida do mundo: o gosto pelo diferente, pelo que chamava a atenção de todos. E tudo estava saindo de acordo com o planejado.

Porém, o problema mais difícil que enfrentaram foi encontrar todos os seus amigos. Shina enviou os convites do noivado pelo correio e solicitou que assim que eles o recebessem, que entrassem em contato por algum meio. Carta, telefone, e-mail, confirmando a presença.

E assim foi feito.

Kamus, Anisah e Kanon estavam morando na Alemanha, mas em cidades diferentes. Aldebaran continuava na Europa também, fazendo uma pós-graduação em Portugal, em sociologia. Dohko e Lígea atualmente moravam em Londres, juntos. Máscara da Morte e Shura tinham voltado para seus países natais: Itália e Espanha respectivamente. Ísis e Algol estavam bem na Arábia Saudita. Mas a maioria continuava na Grécia mesmo, em cidades diferentes. Era o caso de Saga, Aioros, Aioria, Marin, Nínel, Shaka e Miro. O trajeto feito entre os países europeus podia ser feito sem nenhum problema de trem. Os que estavam mais longe, no caso de Mu e Kia, precisariam pegar um avião até Estocolmo, já que estavam morando em Lhasa, no Tibet.

Mas Aioros e Shura não foram convidados para a festa de noivado.

**-X-**

E então, depois de tantos preparativos, telefonemas e convites, a festa de noivado havia chegado.

O casal acordou cedo e pelo jeito que estavam agindo, pareciam bastante nervosos.

-Dá pra colocar 4 pessoas em cada quarto, Dite. Assim não precisamos nos preocupar com gastos de hotel agora.

-Sim... Pode ser...

Mas o sueco não estava gostando muito da idéia. Ensaiou durante dias um discurso para dizer a Shina sobre como se sentia com relação aos convidados, entretanto, a lembrança da discussão há dois meses atrás ainda permanecia recente em sua cabeça. Não queria mais brigas. O momento era de felicidade, união e alegria. Desavenças não faziam parte daquele repertório. Engoliu um pouco de seu orgulho e respirou fundo, porque talvez não precisasse se preocupar.

-Eles estão com quase 25 anos, amadureceram... Fique tranqüilo. – Disse para si mesmo, ajeitando sua camisa.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e ficou deslumbrado com a visão que teve de sua noiva.

-Você... Está... Maravilhosa. – Foi o que disse antes de perder a fala.

Shina usava um vestido verde escuro, até os joelhos, plissado, de alças delicadas. A maquiagem estava perfeita. Do jeito que Afrodite gostava.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, meu Deus da beleza. Fui eu mesma que fiz o vestido.

-Já disse que você é excelente no que faz.

Deram as mãos e desceram as escadarias rumo ao jardim. Astride já estava lá, junto com Francesco e Juliana, pais de Shina. Conversavam animadamente e felizes sobre tudo. Shina começou a se soltar quando viu que a decoração estava perfeita. Afrodite ainda permanecia aflito. Não sabia porque não conseguia relaxar. Desde que tinha acordado estava com um mau pressentimento.

"_Não, não deixe que seus pressentimentos bobos estraguem o seu momento mais maravilhoso com sua noiva. Não há o que temer." _– Repetia para si mesmo diversas vezes a fim de se convencer de que não havia nada de errado.

Os garçons estavam uniformizados e preparados para começarem a servir quando os convidados chegassem.

Não demorou muito para isso acontecer. Os primeiros a chegar foram os dois casais de padrinhos de Afrodite acompanhados de Kanon.

Todos estavam muito bem vestidos. Kanon como sempre, lançava seu sorriso irônico.

-É uma grande surpresa ver todos vocês chegando juntos! – Disse Shina animada.

-Decidimos vir juntos, afinal Kanon também está na Alemanha e Lígea e Dohko fizeram a parada deles em Berlim. – Anisah respondeu pelo grupo.

-Vieram como? – Quis saber Afrodite, cumprimentando a todos.

-Dirigindo! – Respondeu Kanon passando seu braço pelo ombro de Kamus – Eu e o pingüim viemos revezando o volante!

Todos riram, exceto Kamus e Afrodite.

-Fiquem a vontade! É muito bom rever vocês! – Shina fazia sinal para eles se acomodarem em alguma das mesas dispostas no jardim.

-Que jardim maravilhoso... – Comentou Lígea.

-Foram anos de trabalho – Respondeu Afrodite – Mas hoje eu vejo que valeu a pena.

-Realmente! – Concordou Dohko.

Quando os noivos pediram licença e se retiraram para receber mais um grupo de convidados, Kanon não deixou de expressar o que pensava.

-Fala sério! Eu não perderia uma boa noite de sexo pra brincar de jardineiro! – Falou enquanto acendia o seu cigarro.

Apenas Dohko riu da piada feita. Lígea olhou feio para o namorado antes de dizer:

-Pois é, mas quem está solteiro hoje é você e não o Afrodite, não é, Kanon?

O grego cerrou os olhos para Lígea.

O segundo grupo a chegar era composto pelo pessoal que estava morando na Grécia. Saga foi o primeiro a cumprimentar os noivos, seguido de Shaka, Nínel, Aioira, Marin e Miro.

Ao ver Miro sorrindo para ele, Afrodite se lembrou de alguns maus momentos em que passou na escola, mas foi cordial. Contaram que foram de trem, observando as mais belas paisagens durante a viagem.

-Como estão os convites, Saga? – Perguntou Shina ansiosa pela resposta.

-Quase prontos. Estou caprichando ao máximo! Espero que vocês gostem.

-Com toda a certeza, não é mesmo, Dite?

-Sim... Sim... – Afrodite estava totalmente disperso.

Aioria chegou de mãos dadas com Marin e estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado com a situação. Quando estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o noivo, teve a leve impressão de que Afrodite sabia como ele estava se sentindo. Marin, para tentar melhorar o clima, comentou que a decoração da festa estava muito bonita. Logo pediram licença e cumprimentaram os outros que ali estavam, porém se sentaram em uma mesa separado dos outros.

-Estou me sentindo péssimo, Marin.

-Fique tranqüilo, Aioria. Você sabe que não fez nada para ele. Nunca fez.

-Mas meu irmão...

-Aioria! – Interrompeu Marin – Você é você!

O abraço de Kamus e Miro foi memorável. Havia anos que não se encontravam, afinal, o francês estava trabalhando muito ultimamente. Dohko ficou muito contente em rever Nínel e Shaka. Saga também não economizou sorrisos ao rever aquelas pessoas de quem gostava tanto. Kanon apertou firmemente a mão de seu irmão, que retribuiu o gesto.

Ísis e Algol chegaram juntos de Mouses e Asterion.

Afrodite soltou pela primeira vez naquela noite um sorriso sincero ao ver os dois rapazes que trabalhavam com ele. Cada um havia se formado em uma universidade e resolveram se mudar para a Suécia, a trabalho. Shina quase pulou no pescoço de sua melhor amiga e deu um belo aperto de mão em seu primo. Estava felicíssima.

-Podem se sentar, fiquem a vontade! – Disse ela para os recém chegados – Afrodite, acho que vou mandar os garçons já começarem a servir os convidados!

-Faça isso... – Disse o noivo enquanto conversava com seus dois amigos de trabalho.

Por coincidência, Aldebaran chegou junto de ninguém menos do que Máscara da Morte. Kanon deu um grito comemorando que seu amigo estava ali. Fez questão de ir cumprimentá-lo na porta, antes mesmo de Afrodite.

Os outros também se levantaram para receber Aldebaran, sempre muito querido.

-Debão! Há quanto tempo! – Dohko abriu os braços para um grande abraço.

-Saudades de todos vocês! Meus parabéns, Afrodite! – Falou o brasileiro bastante animado.

-Muito... Muito obrigado.

Antes de Afrodite poder conversar com Shina, Máscara da Morte colocou a mão no pescoço do sueco e também o parabenizou.

-Festa maneira, Ditão! Ótima maneira de reunir o pessoal!

Se limitou a dar um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

Depois de se livrar dos apertões do italiano, conseguiu finalmente chamar Shina para um canto, discretamente.

-O que foi, Dite?

-Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter chamado Máscara da Morte e Kanon para a festa... Você viu como...

-Já disse pra você não se preocupar... Vamos curtir a festa, Dite! Por favor.

O noivo revirou os olhos. Era nítido que não estava gostando de quase nada.

-Afrodite... Respire fundo...

-Olha mãe, isso está sendo uma prova de fogo para mim.

-Por isso mesmo, respire fundo e relaxe.

Afrodite procurou ficar com Asterion e Mouses o máximo de tempo possível. Shina já estava mais descontraída e estava recebendo os convidados muito bem. Quando queria ser agradável, conseguia.

Algol e Ísis se sentaram junto com Aioria e Marin à mesa. Kanon e Máscara da Morte não desgrudavam. Os dois estavam colocando a conversa em dia e gargalhavam muito. Pareciam estar reparando em tudo e todos.

-Não via a hora de te ver novamente, Mask! Só por telefone é muito ruim, cara.

-Digo o mesmo, Kanon! Mas é que eu to trabalhando muito ultimamente... Trabalho muito e ganho pouco.

-Hahahaha – Riu Kanon – E comigo é assim: Ganho bem e trabalho muito!

-Pois é! Mas nós não vamos ficar falando de trabalho. As mulheres tão bonitas... A Shina tá um espetáculo! – Máscara da Morte apontou para ela enquanto segurava um copo de Whisky na mão.

-E a Lígea tá cada dia mais gostosa.

-Você não esquece essa aí, não Kanon?

-Já esqueci faz tempo... Mas ela que aparece pra me lembrar! Não tenho culpa!

De longe, Shaka e Dohko conversavam alegres também.

-Achei que com a Nínel se formando, vocês fossem se mudar para a Rússia.

-Na verdade ela está esperando eu terminar minha residência para finalmente nos mudarmos. Pretendo fazer uns cursos de especialização na Universidade de São Petersburgo. Enquanto isso, a Nínel dá aula numa escola infantil em Atenas. Aula de teatro infantil.

-Muito interessante! – Comentou Lígea – A vida de vocês vai mudar muito quando se mudarem de país. A nossa mudou da água para o vinho depois que fomos para Londres, não Dohko?

-Com toda a certeza, Lígea. E sinto que vão se dar muito bem na Rússia... A economia do país está crescendo novamente.

Kanon foi com Máscara da Morte até a mesa onde estava sentado para pegar seu celular e não puderam deixar de ouvir os comentários dos amigos.

-Parece que agora já está tudo bem com Afrodite e Shina... Ela parece bem animada, não Shaka?

-Com certeza. Acho que entraram num acordo...

-Que acordo? – Kanon ficou curioso.

-Ah... Eles haviam brigado umas semanas antes da festa. Shina queria convidar Aioros e Shura, mas o Afrodite detestou a idéia!

A dupla dinâmica trocou seus olhares de sempre.

Na outra mesa, Saga conversava com Miro, Kamus e Anisah.

-Se acostumou com o frio de Berlim, Kamus?

-Hahaha! Está falando de frio com o homem de gelo, Saga?

Saga e Anisah riram da piada feita por Miro. Kamus apenas olhou de lado para o seu melhor amigo.

-Me acostumei sim. E você, conseguiu a vaga para dar aula na Universidade?

-Sim. Começo a dar aula semestre que vem. Estou bastante otimista. E você, Miro?

-Eu estou estagiando na área de administração da rede de supermercados Sanctuary. Conhece, né?

-Claro – Respondeu Saga – Atenas tem um em cada esquina.

-Pois é, mas eu não estou em Atenas, estou em Megara.

-E você, Anisah? Anda tocando muito?

-Sempre. Shina me convidou para tocar no casamento deles... Está sabendo, Miro?

Os gregos arregalaram os olhos.

-Então o casamento deles será maravilhoso! – Disse Saga pegando um copo de refrigerante sobre a bandeja que o garçom servia – Você toca com sua alma.

A árabe sorriu.

-Então você treina os calouros que ingressam no exército de fronteira? – Perguntou Algol interessado – Eu ainda estudo para ser investigador da polícia.

-Sim – Respondeu Aioria orgulhoso de si mesmo – Atualmente estou morando na cidade de Kastoria, divisa com a Albânia... Não sei se conhece...

-Já ouvi falar, claro. Nós – Algol fez questão de integrar Ísis na conversa – Estamos morando em Medina. Mas vou transferir meu curso para a capital, Riade. Na Arábia Saudita. Ísis dá aula de dança do ventre lá.

-Como vocês se vêem então? – Perguntou Marin curiosa.

-Algol sempre vai para lá aos finais de semana.

Aos poucos os convidados foram interagindo entre si de forma bastante amigável. Mu e Kia foram os últimos a chegar. Ela como sempre, bastante expansiva e alegre, diferentemente de Mu, reservado e mais tímido. O tibetano também se sentiu um pouco mal ao apertar a mão de Afrodite.

-Pa-Parabéns pelo noivado.

-Obrigado.

Kia deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Shina e um de seus abraços super apertados. Na hora em que se soltaram, ela comentou alegre com sua amiga.

-Quando você nos convidou para a festa fiquei com vontade de te contar pelo telefone mesmo, mas me segurei!

-O que é? – Shina arregalou os olhos, curiosa.

Afrodite também ficou aguardando a notícia. Mu parecia encabulado.

Kia pegou a mão de Shina e colocou em seu ventre.

-Estou grávida de 3 meses!

Agora quem deu o abraço foi Shina, emocionada.

-Parabéns! Mas que notícia maravilhosa! – Ela largou a amiga e abraçou Mu – Parabéns, Mu! Serão pais maravilhosos!

-Desejo meus parabéns também. – Afrodite apertou a mão de Mu e de Kia – Entrem e fiquem à vontade.

Logo que Aldebaran viu Mu, foi até ele e deu um daqueles seus abraços. Quando o soltou, o tibetano até tossiu.

-Qualquer dia você me mata, Aldebaran!

"_Já estão todos aqui... Até agora, nada com o que se preocupar..."_ – Pensou Afrodite mais sossegado.

Porém, foi nesse mesmo momento que um convidado surgiu, chamando a atenção de todos.

"_Não pode ser! " – _O sueco arregalou os olhos.


	5. A festa de noivado parte 2

**Capítulo 5**

**A festa de noivado – parte 2**

Todos pararam para ver o convidado misterioso que acabara de chegar. Sentiu que todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, mas não ficou inibido. Muito pelo contrário. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Ele era no mínimo... Estranho.

Alto, cabelos dourados e compridos até a cintura, olhos azuis cintilantes e em sua boca, algo parecia faiscar. Usava um brilho em seus lábios bem feitos e contornados.

Quem olhava para seu rosto o via como uma mulher, mas ao olhar para os ombros, todos sabiam que se tratava de um homem. Vestia uma camisa rosa em estilo Luís XV e uma calça social preta, bastante apertada.

Os convidados se assustaram ainda mais quando ele lançou-se para cima de Afrodite dando um apertado abraço.

-Bonsoir mon cousin, Afrodite! Félicitations!

Sem saber onde colocar as mãos, Afrodite estava verdadeiramente encabulado com aquela verdadeira aparição. Não esperava que ele estivesse lá.

-Obri... Obrigado... Misty.

Suas maçãs do rosto queimavam. Talvez de vergonha ou talvez até de surpresa. Estava sem reação.

-O que ele disse? – Perguntou Anisah discretamente para Kamus.

-"Boa noite, meu primo Afrodite. Parabéns". – Traduziu o francês.

-Vejo que a festa parou por minha causa... – Misty disse com seu sotaque francês.

-Meu sobrinho, Misty! – Astride foi sorrindo até ele e o abraçou com a mesma ternura que abraçava Afrodite – Que bom que você veio!

-Tia Astride, muitas saudades! – Sorriu o francês beijando a mão da elegante senhora.

Um pouco mais longe dali, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Aioria observavam a cena de olhos mais do que arregalados.

-Meu Zeus... – Falou Kanon.

-O que é... – Máscara da Morte estava de boca aberta.

-Isso? – Aioria completou a frase dos três.

Era impossível voltar ao "normal" depois da chegada do mais novo "extraterrestre". Enquanto Misty cumprimentava a noiva de modo bastante peculiar, ou seja, do mesmo jeito que cumprimentou a tia, Afrodite chamou a mãe em particular.

-O que significa isso, mãe?

-Isso o quê, Afrodite?

-O que o Misty está fazendo aqui? – O sueco parecia aflito.

-Meu filho, o Misty é o nosso único parente próximo!

-Foi a senhora que o chamou para a festa?

-Claro! – Astride respondeu calmamente – Ele tinha que vir, afinal, é seu primo.

-Eu não acredito que a senhora fez isso!

-Afrodite, não estou te entendendo desde os últimos meses! Misty brincava contigo quando vocês eram pequenos! É seu primo!

-Ele... Ele... – Afrodite olhava de longe para o primo que agora estava conversando com os pais de Shina – Os meninos já me torravam a paciência por eu ser do jeito que eu era... Depois de verem o Misty vão dizer que...

-Não estou te entendendo mesmo. Você nunca ligou para uma palavra sequer que diziam de você.

-Mãe, eu ainda não ligo que falem de mim...

-Vamos voltar para a festa. Vai ficar muito feio se você continuar aqui, cochichando comigo.

Astride deixou o filho sob protestos.

"_Acho melhor eu não ficar muito perto de Misty... Lutei muito para conquistar o respeito que tenho hoje."_

-É um homem mesmo? – Perguntou Nínel para Ísis enquanto apanhavam canapés na mesa de salgados.

-A voz era bem grave... Bem... Acho que a família toda do Afrodite é meio estranha...

-Concordo com vocês, meninas. – Dizia Lígea comendo uma pequena torrada com patê de ervas finas.

Na mesa onde Saga, Kamus e Miro estavam sentados o assunto era o mesmo.

-Hehehehe... Ele é francês...

Kamus olhou muito feio para Miro.

-Que que foi, _Happy Feet_? – Perguntou o grego sorrindo.

-O que é que tem que ele é francês?

-Ah, Kamus... Você tem que dar o braço a torcer... Vocês falam fazendo... Biquinho.

-É o charme da língua! Hahahaha! – Saga não conseguia se conter.

Até mesmo Kamus esboçou um sorriso em seu rosto.

Dohko olhava para o copo com Whisky que tomava, preocupado. Shaka percebeu que ele estava ficando nervoso.

-Está preocupado, Dohko?

-Na verdade estou com um mau pressentimento...

-Mas por quê? É devido ao... Convidado que acabou de chegar?

-Sim... Observe Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Aioria... Eles não param de rir e apontar pra ele...

Shaka os observou. Não fez comentários.

Aldebaran estava tão absorto conversando com Mu que não tinha tempo de comentar sobre Misty. Entretanto, Kia observava o francês de longe, tomando sua água com gás.

-Vocês repararam no rapaz que acabou de chegar? – Perguntou aos dois amigos.

-Sim, mas deixa pra lá – Respondeu Aldebaran desinteressado – Então você está trabalhando num hospital público? E como faz com o dinheiro?

-É melhor mesmo deixar isso pra lá, Kia. Então, Deba, o dinheiro vem das aulas que a Kia dá de personal. Ela é ótima em Yoga. Nunca pensei que ia se dar tão bem. E da minha bolsa do mestrado. Faço pesquisa em Hong Kong duas vezes por semana.

-E quando a Kia não puder dar mais aula? Como vocês vão fazer?

-Ela pode dar aula até o oitavo mês de gestação, é só não exagerar... Me conte você da pós-graduação que você está fazendo...

-Já volto, meninos... – Kia saiu em direção à mesa de salgados.

Havia de tudo. Desde canapés, sushis, saladas, todos os tipos de aperitivos imagináveis. Enquanto se servia de um sushi, alguém tocou em seu ombro. Virou-se e olhou para baixo. Era Lígea.

-Há quanto tempo...

-Pois é, Kia... Há quanto tempo... Shina contou que você está esperando um bebê.

-Sim! Mês que vem saberemos se é menina ou menino...

-Espero que você crie juízo depois disso.

Lígea saiu e deixou Kia sozinha, apenas olhando para a ex-amiga sumir por entre os convidados.

-Então, vai ser mamãe? Está feliz?

-Ah! Oi Saga! Estou muito feliz! E você, a quantas anda sua vida? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... Você está muito lindo...

Saga corou com o comentário feito pela ex-namorada.

-Obri... Obrigado...

-Na verdade você sempre foi lindo...

-Então... –Saga arrumou a gola de sua camisa - Consegui a vaga para professor da Universidade de Atenas que eu tanto queria...

Lígea observava a conversa dos dois com raiva.

-Calma, Lígea. Não vá comer os dois com os olhos.

-Na verdade, eu só queria acertar um soco bem dado nessa vaca. Só um, Marin.

-Ai Lígea, esqueça isso! Ela está e muito bem com o Mu.

-Pode até ser, mas olha o jeito que o Saga fica encabulado quando olha pra ela.

-Bem... Eles foram namorados... Acho que é por isso...

-Não... Não acho não.

**-X-**

A roda composta por Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Aioria não parava de rir em nenhum momento sequer. Os três não perdiam um só movimento de Misty.

-Ele é mais bibolino que o Afrodite! Olha só o que ele faz quando fala! Parrece que non sabe falarr! – Debochava Máscara da Morte.

-Hahahaha! – Kanon quase não se agüentava de rir – Como foi que ele teve coragem de aparecer aqui?

-Não vou conseguir me conter... Ele está me dando... Bronca... – Aioria olhava fixamente para Misty.

-Bronca, Aioria? Você é preconceituoso? É contra homossexuais?

-Não. Eu só sou contra quem é homem e se veste de mulher.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte gargalharam ao ouvir o comentário de Aioria.

-Por que estão rindo tanto? – Se aproximou Miro dos três.

-Do que você acha que estamos rindo, Mirão?

-Com certeza do Misty. A Shina passou por nossa mesa e disse que ele é professor de francês! – Quem riu dessa vez foi o grego – O Kamus fez uma cara muito feia quando ouviu o comentário!

Os quatro riram juntos.

-Pior que eu não estou conseguindo rir de achar graça. Estou é com bronca do sujeito. Não vou conseguir me conter...

-Como assim, Aioria?

O grego não respondeu a pergunta de Miro. Saiu em direção de Misty que agora estava sozinho, na mesa de salgados. Kanon e Máscara da Morte foram atrás. Miro ia caminhando devagar, desconfiado, também em direção aos amigos.

Aioria cutucou as costas de Misty. O francês se virou e encarou os belos olhos verdes do grego queimado de sol.

-Então... – Aioria o olhou de cima a baixo – Você é professor de língua francesa?

-Frrancesa, Aioria. – Debochou Máscara da Morte.

Kanon deu uma risada abafada.

-Sim, eu sou professor de língua francesa. – Encarou firmemente o olhar de Aioria – Algum... Problema quanto a isso?

-Não... Com este fato não...

-Entendo... Então vocês três... – Acrescentou após ver Miro um pouco atrás do pequeno grupo – Vocês quatro... Querem ter aula de francês comigo?

Agora quem gargalhou foi Aioria.

-Me responde uma coisa... Misty. No lugar em que você comprou essa roupa, tinha pra homem?

A expressão facial do francês de repente fechou.

-Nó!!! Que tirada! – Máscara da Morte começou a por lenha na fogueira.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos quando viu o trio perto de seu primo.

-Afrodite... Não é melhor dar uma olhada no que está havendo com seu primo? – Sugeriu Asterion.

-Eles parecem que estão tirando uma com a cara dele...

-Não parecem, Mouses. Estão mesmo. – Confirmou Asterion.

Afrodite ficou imóvel. Seus dois amigos não tomaram partido algum.

-Não vai responder? Eu não tenho muita paciência...

-Cuidado, Aioria! Ele pode responder escarrando...

Máscara da Morte gargalhava. Miro os observava curioso com a reação do convidado excêntrico.

O francês agora encarava Kanon. Resolveu se pronunciar.

- Escarrando, né...? E vocês gostam disso? – E sem fazer muito esforço, Misty cuspiu, direto, no rosto de Kanon.

O grego explodiu de ódio da reação de Misty.

-Seu filho da mãe! – Kanon se preparou para investir contra o primo de Afrodite.

Mas quando foi acertar um soco no rapaz, Misty abaixou e Kanon acabou por atingir Aioria com tudo.

-É pra bater no babaca, não em mim! – Aioria também se enfezou e ao tentar acertar Kanon, acertou um soco no rosto de Máscara da Morte.

-E era pra socar o Kanon, não eu, Aioria! – Máscara da Morte correu para cima do grego, mas quando preparou a joelhada, acertou Miro, bem... Embaixo.

-Não... Consigo... Af... Respirar!

Miro ainda sentindo a dor da pancada e um pouco tonto, preparou um soco para dar em Máscara da Morte, porém, Saga vendo a confusão que aquela briga ia dar empurrou o italiano para longe e acabou recebendo o golpe vindo de Miro.

-Eu não disse que isso ia dar problema, Shaka?

-Disse, Dohko. E agora?

-Vou tentar separar! Você vem comigo?

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois partiram para o meio do jardim.

-Ei! Vocês seis! Vamos parar?

Mas ninguém ouviu. Somente Shaka, que levou as mãos à boca quando viu Dohko cair no chão depois de ser atingido por Saga.

-Vem Dohko, eu te ajudo a se levantar. – Disse o indiano puxando o amigo com força do chão.

De repente, Shaka também foi atingido e caiu em cima de Dohko. Dessa vez, quem tentou levantar Shaka foi Dohko. Quando conseguiu manter seus pés firmes no chão partiu para a briga também.

Marin, Ísis, Shina e Anisah observavam a briga, incrédulas. A italiana gritava para os garotos pararem, mas era em vão.

Dohko socava Kanon, Aioria batia com força em Saga, Miro acertava as contas com Máscara da Morte. Até mesmo Algol estava no meio da briga. No fim, foi ele quem conseguiu acertar um murro certeiro no nariz de Misty.

Uma cadeira de plástico voou em direção de Mu e Aldebaran. O tibetano por ser mais baixo foi o atingido. Quando se deu conta, estava tentando revidar o golpe que levou sem êxito algum. Ainda estava tonto e tentava atingir o ar.

-Não! Ninguém acerta o meu Mu! – Kia resolveu partir para a briga também.

-KIA! NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ... – Ísis gritou para a amiga que não ouviu nada – Grávida...

-Essa oportunidade, eu não vou perder!

-Onde é que você vai, Lígea?

A grega levantou o vestido para poder correr livremente. Olhou para trás e disse:

-Vou acertar as contas com a sua irmã, Anisah.

-Pelo amor de Zeus!

Suas palavras foram perdidas entre os gritos que ecoavam de dor e surpresa.

-Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa! – Gritava Shina – Afrodite! Onde está você?

O sueco observava aquela "guerra", sem saber que atitude tomar. Tudo o que vinha em sua mente era a briga que se envolveu com Shura no colégio.

Astride também procurava preocupada pelo filho, com medo dele estar no meio daquela agitação.

Aldebaran resolveu entrar na briga ao ver Shaka caído no chão, sendo amparado por Nínel.

-Esperei por esse momento, mais do que nunca. – Disse Lígea com raiva olhando para Kia, segurando um pedaço de plástico na mão.

-Se quer brigar, use os punhos! – Intimou Kia.

-Eu uso o que eu quiser! Você vai levar a surra que nunca levou de seus pais quando era pequena!

-Pára com isso, Lígea! Essa sua atitude é muito infantil.

Uma outra cadeira espatifou um dos vidros da estufa vitoriana de Afrodite.

Aldebaran defendia os golpes que levava sem intenção de atingi-lo. Dohko tentava revidar um soco de Saga quando o brasileiro segurou o chinês pela camisa.

-Quem foi que começou essa briga ridícula?

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte, é óbvio!

Aldebaran soltou o chinês, que caiu no chão. Saiu em direção à dupla dinâmica.

Lígea avançava para cima de Kia. Sem pensar, a árabe olhou para o chão e viu uma garrafa vazia de vinho. Pegou para si. Lígea partiu para cima dela com vontade. Kia usou a garrafa para se defender.

Afrodite de repente começou a parar de observar a briga em si, mas começou a prestar atenção em seu jardim.

Foi então que duas ações ocorreram ao mesmo tempo. Aldebaran alcançou Kanon e Máscara da Morte que estavam se estapeando no momento.

Pegou um em cada mão.

-Vocês dois querem brigar entre si? Tomem! Seus cabeças de pudim!

O brasileiro fez com que as duas cabeças que segurava se encontrassem com tudo.

Os dois caíram no chão se contorcendo.

Cansada de se defender das investidas de Lígea, Kia acabou jogando a garrafa contra a ex-amiga. Lígea abaixou.

O atingido foi Kamus, que estava fora da briga e assistia tudo de braços cruzados. Um fio de sangue começou a escorrer de sua testa.

Todos pararam de brigar e gritar nessa hora.

-A palhaçada acabou? – Disse Kamus com extrema raiva – Vocês são um bando de loucos! Crianças! Não amadureceram em nada!

Agora o fio de sangue escorria em sua testa corria mais intensamente.

-Me desculpe, Kamus... Era para acertar a Lígea... – Kia tentava justificar a sua atitude.

-É, e ao invés de tentar matá-la, você atenta contra mim!

-Você vai precisar de pontos. – Disse Astride ao ver o ferimento na testa de um dos padrinhos de seu filho – Há um hospital aqui perto... E...

-Todo mundo briga e quem leva pontos sou eu! Mas é brincadeira!

-Calma, Kamus... Por favor... – Anisah tentava amansar o namorado.

Ele foi até o carro resmungando e logo partiram para o pronto-socorro mais próximo.

"_Minhas rosas... Meu jardim... Minhas flores... ANOS DE TRABALHO!!"_

Afrodite tinha em seus olhos lágrimas. Mas não eram de tristeza. Eram de raiva! Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os convidados. Levou as mãos as temporas.

-VIU SÓ, SHINA? ERA POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO QUERIA CONVIDAR NINGUÉM!

-Eu não tenho culpa disso, Afrodite! Não acredito que você vai me responsabilizar pelo que Kanon e Máscara da Morte fizeram!

Uma veia saltou na testa de Afrodite.

-VOCÊS DESTRUÍRAM MEU JARDIM! QUASE ESTRAGARAM MINHA ESTUFA! VOCÊS DOIS – O sueco aponto para Máscara da Morte e Kanon que ainda estavam no chão – SAIAM DAQUI, AGORA!

-O Aioria... Também...

-NÃO OUVIRAM O QUE EU FALEI? PRECISO GRITAR MAIS?

-Mas... Nós... Não temos reserva... – Máscara da Morte tentava argumentar com o furioso Afrodite.

-NÃO QUERO SABER! SAIAM JÁ DAQUI! A FESTA ACABOU!

Os dois se levantaram e saíram do meio do jardim em direção aos portões do casarão.

Um dos seguranças fechou os portões e já fora deles, Kanon que se segurava em Máscara da Morte, comentou:

-Ainda bem que você veio de carro...

-Também estou agradecendo os Deuses por isso...

-Mas... Eu... Prometo...

-Promete... O que, Kanon?

-Vingança. Nós fomos... Humilhados, Mask. E quem começou foi o Aioria!

-É... Pode contar comigo, Kanon.


	6. Decepções

**Capítulo 6**

**Decepções**

Após a saída de Máscara da Morte e Kanon da casa de Afrodite, não houve mais festa. O sueco entrou, subiu para o seu quarto e se trancou. Não havia quem o tirasse de lá.

-Afrodite, abre essa porta! – Gritava Shina desesperada, socando a porta do quarto de seu noivo – ABRE!

Ninguém ouvia nada. Nem choro, nem gritos. A resposta era o silêncio.

Shina se sentou ao lado da porta e apoiou a cabeça em seus joelhos.

-Ele não quer abrir a porta? – Dohko perguntou para Shina com a expressão de seu rosto preocupada, segurando um saco de gelo na sua testa.

-O que você acha? – A noiva respondeu com raiva – No mínimo ele está com raiva de mim! Sendo que eu não tenho culpa!

-Afrodite? – Dohko arriscou a bater na porta – Estamos preocupados com você... Abra a porta, por favor...

-Não é melhor chamar a mãe dele?

-Talvez seja, Ísis. Onde estão os outros?

-Shaka e Mu estão com a doutora Astride no jardim cuidando dos outros homens...

-Doutora?

-Sim. A mãe do Afrodite é psicóloga... Bem, acho melhor ir chamá-la.

Ísis saiu em direção ao jardim deixando Dohko e Shina sozinhos. O chinês estendeu a mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar do chão. Ela o ignorou.

-Você vai ficar sentada aí até ele resolver abrir a porta?

-Eu faço o que eu quero, Dohko. Não enche!

**-X-**

Astride estava no jardim observando o supercílio de Misty que acabou se abrindo depois da pancada que levara de Algol.

-É... Parece que não é só o Kamus que vai precisar de pontos...

-Não acredito! –Misty gritou impaciente – Tudo começou por causa daqueles idiotas! Se ficar cicatriz...

-Se acalme, Misty... Asterion, Mouses? Será que vocês poderiam levar meu sobrinho ao hospital?

-Levamos sim, senhora. – Disse Mouses se apressando.

Misty saiu resmungando acompanhado dos dois amigos de trabalho de Afrodite.

Mu e Shaka, ainda que feridos, cuidavam de Miro, Saga, Algol, Kia e Lígea.

-Por que você entrou na briga, Kia? – Mu olhava para o galo que estava se formando na testa de sua namorada – Podia ter feito mal para o bebê... Que irresponsabilidade...

-Em primeiro lugar, ninguém te acerta! E em segundo lugar, foi a louca da Lígea que veio comprar briga comigo!

-Você mereceu!

-Pára, Lígea! Deixa-me ver esse corte na sua boca... – Shaka tentava acalmar sua ex colega de classe. – Sorte sua não ter quebrado nenhum dente!

-O Máscara da Morte quase me deixa estéril! Ainda sinto pontadas de dor no local... Caramba... – Miro reclamava de dor enquanto colocava gelo em um de seus ombros.

-Você também não deixou barato, filho da mãe. Precisava ter acertado a minha cabeça? Justo minha cabeça...

-Ah Saga, eu não tenho culpa se você entrou no meio! E também, eu tava tonto da pancada que levei do Máscara da Morte.

-Mas no final, eu dei um jeito nos dois! – Aldebaran entrou no meio da conversa.

-Nós vimos... Doeu até em mim! Você deve ter rachado a cabeça dos dois no meio, Debão.

-Pois é, Shaka, vontade não faltou. Onde tem confusão, eles estão no meio.

Mais longe dali, Marin amparava Aioria. Ele não quis se aproximar dos outros, pois sabia que a briga começou depois de sua atitude. A japonesa não falava nada enquanto passava um algodão com água oxigenada nas costas do namorado.

-Está tudo bem por aqui? Estão precisando de ajuda?

-Não, muito obrigada senhora Astride... Pode ficar tranqüila, minha especialidade é cuidar de feridos.

-Tudo bem... Se precisar de mais coisas, me chame.

-Obri... Obrigada.

Astride se encaminhou para ver Algol. O árabe estava com a cabeça abaixada e não levantava para ninguém. Com todo cuidado, a sueca se aproximou do rapaz.

-Por que não levanta a cabeça, Algol?

-Por nada... – O rapaz além de não levantar o rosto, o virou para a direção oposta de Astride.

-Aconteceu algo em seu rosto? É por isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Melhor eu ver... Quanto mais tempo ficar sem cuidados, pior vai ficar...

Algol resolveu então levantar a cabeça, embora estivesse contrariado.

-Meu Zeus!!! O que fizeram com você? Seus lindos olhos azuis!!! – Ísis chegou bem na hora que seu namorado levantou o rosto para a mãe de Afrodite fazendo-a se assustar.

-Calma, ele só está roxo... Vamos cuidar e ficará bem em alguns dias... Não se preocupe...

Ísis abraçou o namorado com carinho.

-Ah... Nossa! Quase me esqueci – Disse a egípcia para a mãe de Afrodite – Acho melhor a senhora ir dar uma olhada no seu filho...

-Mas por quê? Aconteceu algo com ele? – De repente o olhar sereno de Astride se desfez.

-Ele se trancou no quarto e não quer sair. O pior é que ele não responde.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a sueca saiu do jardim de imediato. Subiu as escadas correndo e se deparou com Dohko e Shina montando guarda na frente do quarto de seu filho. Se aproximou da porta e colocou um de seus ouvidos na madeira a fim ouvir algum barulho vindo de lá de dentro. Nada. Forçou a fechadura em vão.

-Não escutou nada? – Shina agora parecia aflita.

-Não... - A sueca encarou a dupla pensativa.

-O que pretende fazer, senhora Astride?

-Dohko... Shina... Vocês podem se retirar por alguns instantes?

-Eu também estou preocupada com ele! Eu desejo falar com o Dite tanto quanto a senhora!

Astride colocou o dedo na frente de seus lábios.

-Eu a chamarei quando conseguir falar com ele.

-Mas eu não quero sair daqui!

A mãe de Afrodite ignorou o grito de sua nora. Aos poucos, Dohko foi conseguindo arrastar Shina para longe dali. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta do quarto de seu filho. Em primeira instância, o sueco não atendeu.

-Afrodite, sou eu, sua mãe. Por favor, abra essa porta. Preciso falar com você. Eu estou sozinha.

Não houve resposta até a quinta vez que sua mãe chamou por seu nome. Quando Astride já estava para deixar o local, a porta se entreabriu. A senhora de meia idade caminhou lentamente e entrou no quarto de seu filho.

Afrodite estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o jardim, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você está melhor agora, meu filho?

-Por que, mãe? Por que tem que ser assim?

-Afrodite, você não teve culpa do que aconteceu...

-Eu sabia que a Shina não devia ter chamado ninguém... Eu estava prevendo confusão o tempo todo... Mas eu queria saber por quê... Por que?

-Meu filho... Por favor, fique calmo... O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade.

-Eu só atraio briga, mãe. Aonde quer que eu vá, sempre acaba saindo uma briga...

-Afrodite, isso não é verdade...

"-_Você vai transformar meu filho numa menina, Astride! Já tem o nome que tem, rosto delicado!_

_-Não há como lutar contra a natureza dele, entenda isso, Gustavo._

_-Não, eu não entendo! Eu fico louco! Não sou um dos seus pacientes._

_-Você não é meu paciente, mas necessita de tratamento._

_Gustavo ficou com mais raiva ainda da esposa. Não conseguiu se segurar. Um tapa atingiu o rosto de Astride com extrema força."_

Afrodite se lembrava sempre desta cena. A imagem de sua mãe caindo no chão após o golpe trazia sempre ressentimento à tona.

-Como não, mãe? Eu sempre fui o motivo das suas brigas com o meu pai! Foi por minha causa que ele te largou! Porque a senhora me defendia! Porque a senhora sempre defendeu o meu jeito de ser!

-Não diga besteiras! Minha relação com seu pai nunca foi um mar de rosas e...

-Não mente pra mim, mãe! Com sete anos de idade eu escutei a última briga entre a senhora e o papai. O motivo sempre foi o meu jeito de ser! Ele nunca me aceitou e como a senhora me aceitava, ele a largou!

Astride estava pasma. Não sabia que Afrodite tinha presenciado a discussão que pusera fim em seu casamento. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de ambos. Mãe e filho se abraçaram com muita força.

-Não foi ele quem me largou. Fui eu quem o largou.

-Mas eu vi a briga! Eu vi tudo acontecer! Ele falava de mim! Me chamava de menina! E falava que era sua culpa!

-Eu larguei seu pai porque ele era um homem violento e não me arrependo de nenhuma decisão que tomei, Afrodite... – Disse a sueca entre lágrimas – Você é um filho maravilhoso... E sempre será...

-Mãe... Acho que eu não quero mais... Me casar...

Astride olhou bem para seu filho e enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que caiam de olhos tão bonitos, tentou acalmá-lo.

-Não tome decisões enquanto estiver nervoso, meu filho. Espere... Espere a poeira baixar... Aí vocês conversam entre si e decidem juntos que decisão tomar.

-Eu não quero ser uma tormenta na vida da Shina...

-E eu te garanto que você não é e não será.

**-X-**

-Acho que ela conseguiu. – Comentou Dohko aliviado.

-É. A mãe dele consegue tudo. – Shina parecia mais revoltada do que nunca – E eu fico aqui, sem saber o que está acontecendo com o MEU noivo! Tem hora que o Afrodite me dá nos nervos! Ele não larga da mãe!

-Minha filha, você sabe que ele tem uma história difícil...

-Mas isso não significa que ele tem que ficar na barra da saia da mãe pro resto da vida, pai!

-Shina, tente se acalmar. Não vai ser bom você falar com seu noivo nervosa desse jeito.

A italiana encarou os pais com o mesmo olhar de severidade que olhava para Dohko. Fechou mais ainda a expressão quando viu Shaka entrar com Nínel e Lígea na sala do casarão. Logo atrás vinham os outros convidados que estavam no jardim.

-Como o Afrodite está?

-Não sei, Nínel. Não sei se terei oportunidade de vê-lo ainda hoje.

Nesse momento, Marin olhou para Aioria que não fazia comentário sequer desde o momento em que a briga foi apartada. A japonesa chamou o namorado discretamente para um pouco mais longe dos outros convidados.

-Aioria, nós dois sabemos que foi você quem começou a briga.

-Quer parar com isso? Saberem isso agora não vai resolver o problema.

-Máscara da Morte e Kanon foram expulsos da festa mais por sua causa. Se você não tivesse ido falar com o tal do Misty, nada disso teria acontecido.

Mas foram interrompidos pela visão de Astride fechando a porta do quarto de Afrodite e descendo as escadas para dar um parecer para os convidados.

-Bem... Obviamente que Afrodite não está bem depois de tudo o que aconteceu agora a noite. Conversei com ele e decidimos que só poderemos hospedar os padrinhos... Tenho uma sugestão de pousada para os que vieram de longe. Peço desculpas no lugar de meu filho e da minha parte também.

-Será que agora eu posso ver o meu noivo? – Perguntou Shina bastante descontente.

-Sim, pode ir.

-Eu sabia que Kanon e Máscara da Morte não haviam crescido em nada!

Todos olharam para Lígea no momento.

-Lígea... Você está paga para ficar quieta.

E Lígea realmente ficou quieta.

**-X-**

Os convidados se despediram dos anfitriões, dos padrinhos e se retiraram. Saga, Miro e Aldebaran seguiram em um táxi, Marin e Aioria juntos de Mu e Kia.

Chegando na pousada que Astride indicou, pediram os quartos e cada um seguiu para sua suíte.

No quarto de Saga, o grego pensava nas besteiras que seu irmão fazia e acabava o envergonhando. Tentou dormir o mais rápido que pôde para não pensar mais em besteiras. Mas foi difícil. A dor na cabeça não deixava.

Miro abriu o chuveiro assim que chegou em sua suíte. Embora tudo ardesse e a sensação de ter sido atropelado por um caminhão que não passava, a água relaxava seu corpo. Dava risada apenas de lembrar do começo da discussão e quando se olhou no espelho, arregalou os olhos, lembrando da confusão.

-Foi o Aioria quem começou!

Deitou na cama e riu mais ainda pelo mal entendido.

Aldebaran estralava os dedos enquanto sentava sobre a cama. Estava cansado. Não esperava que sua noite fosse render tanto. Mas não se arrependia de ter dado uma lição na dupla dinâmica. Em seu pensamento, eles não iam mudar nunca.

-Kia, você está bem mesmo? Não preciso me preocupar? O bebê...

-Ninguém acertou minha barriga... Só minha testa. Vem, deitar, Mu. Troca de roupa logo e vem deitar.

-E pensar que tudo começou por causa daquele primo esquisito do Afrodite...

-Dá pra esquecer essa briga por um momento e vamos dormir em paz, querido?

Marin terminou de se trocar e quando saiu do banheiro, Aioria já estava deitado na cama, esperando por ela. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, sua namorada não se deitou. Parou em sua frente, com o olhar firme.

-Não estou orgulhosa de você. Achei sua atitude muito machista, Aioria.

-Também não estou feliz com o que fiz, Marin, mas defender aquele homem vestido de mulher ou mulher com corpo de homem... Seja lá o que aquela peça for, isso não deve ser feito.

-Aioria, você, junto com Kanon e Máscara da Morte arruinaram a festa! Você consegue descansar em paz ao pensar nisso?

-E você acha que ia adiantar eu arrombar a porta do quarto do Afrodite pra pedir desculpa se ele não queria nem atender a própria noiva? Me poupe, Marin.

-Então você pretende se desculpar com ele?

Aioria desviou o olhar.

-Responde, você pretende se desculpar e dizer que foi você quem começou a briga?

O grego não respondeu. Apagou a luz e virou-se para o lado oposto de Marin.

-Bem, Aioria, vou lhe dizer uma coisa: você critica tanto seu irmão, por ter feito o que fez, fala que ele envergonha a sua família, mas você está parecendo ele agindo desse jeito.

Aioria acendeu a luz e encarou Marin firmemente.

-Já falei pra você não me comparar ao Aioros!

-Engula seu orgulho e peça desculpas pro Afrodite!

-Eu disse que não ia me desculpar? Boa noite, Marin.

-Boa noite...


	7. Ação e Reação

**Capítulo 7**

**Ação e reação**

-Será que podemos conversar agora, Afrodite?

O sueco encarou a noiva por alguns instantes antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Shina se sentou na cama, de frente para ele. Não moveu os lábios até seu noivo dar a palavra inicial.

-Estou confuso. O que aconteceu agora a noite foi muito para mim...

-Eu acredito, querido...

-Não só pela briga em si, que me trouxe pensamentos do passado à tona, mas também porque destruíram meu jardim.

-Dite... – Shina colocou a mão sobre a mão do noivo - Compreendo a sua dor... A confusão começou depois que seu primo chegou e...

-Não, você não compreende. Só irá compreender quando alguém jogar um tijolo na vitrine de sua loja.

-Estou tentando ao máximo entender o seu lado... Fiquei tão preocupada, você fechou a porta, não abria para mim...

-Eu queria ficar sozinho naquele momento.

-Você está melhor agora? Olha, os convidados foram embora, só os padrinhos estão aqui na sua casa... Eu prometo que vou te ajudar a reconstruir o seu jardim te dando apoio financeiro, você sabe que eu amo suas rosas e...

-O problema não é o dinheiro e nunca foi – Interrompeu Afrodite – Trabalhei muito no meu jardim. Não há dinheiro que pague o valor que eu estimava meu jardim e minha estufa.

-Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar...

-Sei que queria... Mas palavras agora não vão curar a dor que estou sentindo aqui dentro...

Afrodite se levantou da cama e parou diante de Shina. Seus olhares se tornaram tão fixos que a italiana se levantou também e o abraçou com força. Enquanto sentia o calor de seu noivo, começou a experimentar um sentimento novo, mas que ainda não possuía definição. Arriscou a quebrar o silêncio.

-Dite... Você disse que estava confuso. Por que?

Com delicadeza, Afrodite segurou no queixo de sua noiva e o levantou, a fim de se olharem nos olhos.

-Não sei mais se quero me casar, Shina.

De repente o chão de Shina começou a se abrir. Desesperada, agarrou seu noivo. Foi a primeira reação que teve. Não queria perdê-lo de jeito nenhum.

-Como assim não quer mais se casar? Afrodite, eu não tive culpa da briga que aconteceu! Você não pode me responsabilizar pelo que aqueles dois baderneiros fizeram!

As memórias que vinham na mente de Afrodite eram somente de discórdia. Em alguns de seus momentos mais íntimos, ele achava que era essa a cruz que ele tinha que carregar. Pensava que era amaldiçoado.

-Eu não estou te responsabilizando por nada! Só que eu não sei mais se é isso que eu quero. Não quero viver em pé de guerra com você.

-Como... Como assim? Por que viveríamos em pé de guerra? Nós aprendemos a aceitar as nossas diferenças! É isso que nos torna especiais um para o outro.

-Você não entenderia, Shina...

-O que eu não entenderia? Você esconde alguma coisa?

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos da italiana. Não estava conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Estamos a 6 anos juntos! Eu te conheço e te amo pelo que você é!

-Você quer dar uma festa e convidar os SEUS amigos! Você viu o que eles foram capazes de fazer!

-Afrodite, não foi culpa sua, nem minha! Seu primo que chegou e tumultuou tudo!

Se havia algo que Shina não sabia administrar eram seus sentimentos. Quando ficava diante de uma frustração, o sentimento de derrota se transformava em raiva. E a partir daí, não havia controle sobre suas ações e palavras.

-Shina, eu disse que eles iam causar problemas antes mesmo de convidá-los!

-Quer saber de uma coisa, Afrodite? Você não está nem aí para o que eu sinto por você!

-Não fale uma coisa dessas, Shina! Eu...

-Agora quem fala aqui sou eu! Você está aí, se lamentando, por causa de um punhado de grama que foi despedaçado! Você está aí todo depressivo por causa de um vidro que foi espatifado e que pode ser recolocado sem maiores problemas enquanto eu estou preocupada com o que você sente por mim. Com o que eu sinto por você!

-Não é bem assim! Você não está pensando direito e...

A raiva que crescia dentro do peito de Shina fez com que ela se levantasse e desse um tapa bem dado no rosto de Afrodite.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Vá namorar as suas rosas! Peça pra elas te dizerem "eu te amo"!

-Shina, pare com isso! Quando você fica nervosa é impossível conversar contigo!

-Mude o seu quarto pra sua maldita estufa! Estou voltando para a Itália agora mesmo. Se você mudar de idéia, você vai pra lá me procurar!

-Shina...

-Não me ligue. Não estarei pra você!

A italiana bateu a porta do quarto e saiu batendo os pés de raiva. Todos ainda estavam na sala e se assustaram diante de suas reações.

-Vamos embora agora, pai e mãe. Não fico mais nenhum minuto nessa casa.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Juliana olhava para a filha assustada.

-Shina, se acalme, por favor... – Astride falava para a nora com serenidade – Eu disse para meu filho não tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada e...

-Seu filho não quer mais se casar comigo por causa daqueles dois imbecis! – Além de estar com muita raiva, a italiana agora também chorava.

-O Afrodite desistiu de casar? – Dohko olhava incrédulo para Shina.

-Você é surdo por algum acaso, Dohko? Vamos embora agora, pai!

-Shina... Se acalme, por favor...

-Duvido que você estaria calma se o Shaka desistisse de você, Nínel! – Shina olhou para Lígea e Shaka – Não quero nenhuma palavra de vocês dois!

Meia hora depois, Juliana e Francesco estavam colocando as malas no carro e estavam prontos para partir. Astride tentou em vão conversar com Shina. Quando voltou para dentro da sua casa, os três casais de padrinhos ainda estavam na sala, sem saber o que falar, sem saber o que fazer. A mãe de Afrodite os encarava bastante envergonhada.

-Peço desculpas pelo que houve... Eu nunca passei por uma situação parecida antes...

-Tudo bem, doutora Astride. Se for o caso, nós podemos ir para mesma pousada onde estão os outros...

-Não se preocupe, Shaka. Podem ficar aqui. Já mostrei os aposentos... Me dêem licença, eu vou me retirar...

-Toda. – Respondeu Ísis.

Astride subiu as escadas lentamente. Olhou a última vez para os presentes e entrou em seu quarto.

-Isso não pode ficar assim... Eles se amam tanto...

-Parece que o Afrodite tomou a decisão dele, Dohko. E se quiser saber, eu estou com ele. Não tinha nada que ter chamado aqueles dois pestes!

-Lígea, você só sabe criticar os outros!

-Não comecem, vocês dois! – Shaka colocou fim antes da discussão entre namorados começar.

-Será que não seria melhor pedir pros dois se desculparem com o Afrodite? Afinal, foram eles que começaram...

-Quem começou foi o Misty. Eu o vi cuspindo na cara do tal Kanon, Dohko.

Todos olharam para Algol de olhos arregalados.

-Então foi o Misty? Nunca ia imaginar...

-Mas alguém o provocou primeiro! Ele não ia fazer isso do nada, Algol.

-É, pode ser... Bem , o Aioria estava junto deles. E se perguntássemos a ele quem foi que começou a discussão?

-Gente, vamos tomar decisões amanhã? – Nínel se espreguiçou – Eu estou cansada... A noite foi de arrebentar.

-Essa foi a melhor idéia da noite! – Disse Ísis.

**-X-**

Kamus, Anisah, Asterion, Mouses e Misty só voltaram para o casarão na manhã seguinte. Como foram atingidos na cabeça, os médicos acharam melhor ficarem em observação.

Os franceses estavam bastante irritados. Kamus levou 5 pontos enquanto Misty levara 3.

Os rapazes que dormiram na pousada se encontraram no saguão do hotel antes de partirem. Estavam sentindo mais as pancadas no outro dia.

-Estou quebrado! Ainda bem que hoje é domingo e não preciso trabalhar...

-Nem me fala, Miro. Quando eu encontrar o Kanon, ele vai ouvir umas boas...

-Não adianta falar nada pra ele, Saga. Você sabe bem disso.

-Mas uma hora tem que adiantar, não é Aldebaran? Talvez depois da sua pancada neles...

Fecharam as contas e seguiram para a estação de trem. Precisavam voltar para suas casas e rotinas. Se despediram e cada um tomou a sua direção.

Quando o trem já estava em movimento, o telefone celular de Marin começou a tocar. Olhou para o visor e constatou que o número era sueco.

-Você não quer atender, Aioria?

-O celular é seu, você atende.

Marin não esperou muito. Atendeu.

Era Ísis. A egípcia contou o ocorrido para Marin, que acabou por ficar tremendamente constrangida. Decidiu não passar o telefone para Aioria. Queria ela mesma contar a ela o que a atitude de seu namorado causou e enquanto se falavam, lançava olhares de repreensão para ele, porém meio da conversa a ligação caiu, por causa da viagem.

-O que foi que você fica olhando feio pra mim, Marin?

A japonesa trocou de lugar na cabine, para encarar bem de frente o grego.

-Você se lembra da terceira lei de Newton, Aioria?

-Toda ação tem uma reação. E daí?

-E daí que o Afrodite desistiu de se casar com a Shina por causa da briga que você começou.

Aioria arregalou os olhos. Não que ele não estivesse arrependido de ter causado a confusão, mas seu orgulho era demasiado forte para dizer para quem quer que fosse que estava arrependido. Entretanto, não esperava que fossem chegar àquele ponto.

-Você não vai tomar nenhuma atitude?

-Vou, Marin. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nós precisamos voltar hoje. Amanhã eu preciso trabalhar e você conhece a rigidez do exército.

-Sim, eu sei – Falou energicamente – Mas eu espero que você tome essa atitude o mais rápido possível. Não podemos deixar que um casamento acabe por uma falha nossa...

-A falha foi minha. Eu vou resolver. Eu não sou covarde.

Marin sorriu. Sabia que apesar de seu orgulho, Aioria era uma pessoa bondosa, correta e de bom coração.

**-X-**

Após uma semana, Aioria conseguiu uma nova folga em seu trabalho e seguiu novamente para Suécia, sozinho.

Os sete dias que se passaram foram um dos mais lentos de sua vida. Ficou bastante desgostoso porque gostava de resolver seus problemas na hora.

A viagem foi tranqüila e depois de algumas horas já estava tomando um táxi em direção ao casarão que Afrodite morava.

Quem o atendeu foi Astride, sempre muito gentil. Estranhou a presença do rapaz em sua casa, mas não fez perguntas. Chamou logo Afrodite que estava em seu jardim.

O grego se assustou quando viu o colega naquele estado. Roupas e unhas sujas de terra, cabelos presos e bem à vontade. Daquele jeito, o sueco parecia um homem de verdade. Sorriu internamente.

Mas Afrodite não fez questão de parecer agradável. Aioria também não estava na situação mais confortável do mundo. Vendo que o sueco não dizia nada, tratou de se pronunciar.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu entre você e Shina... Me senti na obrigação de vir aqui...

-Pra rir da minha cara? Aprendeu com seu irmão a fazer piada de tudo?

-Não coloque o Aioros no meio da conversa. – Fez um enorme esforço para se controlar – Você tem alguns minutos para conversar comigo?

-Fale. Só tenho as manhãs de sábado para reconstruir o meu jardim.

-Tudo bem, não vou demorar. É o seguinte: Fui eu quem chegou no seu primo Misty em primeiro lugar e também fui eu quem começou a zombar dele. Kanon e Máscara da Morte zombaram dele depois de mim. Ele se encheu e cuspiu na cara do Kanon.

Afrodite ficou assustado com o que estava ouvindo. Cruzou os braços a espera de mais palavras.

-Por causa disso, a briga começou. Kanon tentou acertar seu primo, mas acabou me acertando... O resto você viu com seus próprios olhos.

-Então... Misty também saiu do sério?

-Foi. Eu... Peço desculpas. Não imaginei que fosse causar tanto tumulto e nem que destruiria seu casamento.

-Por que não se desculpou no dia da discussão, Aioria? – O sueco o encarava com os olhos semi cerrados.

-Convenhamos, você não abria a porta nem pra sua noiva, Afrodite! Bem, não precisa mais me chamar pro seu casamento. Porém, gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para que sua situação com a Shina fosse resolvida. E gostaria que você se desculpasse com Kanon e Máscara da Morte. – O grego olhou para o relógio – Vou indo, o táxi está me esperando e quero ver se pego o próximo trem.

Aioria começou a caminhar em direção a porta da casa de Afrodite. Já estava a abrindo quando o sueco o parou.

-Aioria, espere.

Ele olhou para trás segurando na fechadura.

-Faço... Faço questão que você venha para meu casamento. Te acho um homem de verdadeira honra.

Por essa Aioria não esperava. Sorriu para o colega em tom de reconhecimento.

-Não precisa se preocupar... Eu mesmo me resolvo com a Shina. Muito obrigado.

-Só fiz o que achava certo, Afrodite. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Após a saída do grego, Afrodite sentiu como se toneladas tivessem saído de cima de seu corpo. Entretanto a sensação de que ainda era amaldiçoado não saía de sua mente. Chamou pela mãe.

-A senhora ouviu o pedido de desculpas do Aioria? Nunca pensei que ele faria isso...

-Ouvi. Você já sabe o que fazer agora, meu filho?

-Sim... – Afrodite olhou para as mãos – Agora vejo que fui um egoísta... Preciso me desculpar com a Shina. Preciso me redimir...

-Percebeu o que decisões precipitadas podem causar, Afrodite?

-Percebi. Toda ação tem uma reação... Agora eu já sei o que devo fazer...


	8. Begonias Vermelhas

**Capítulo 8**

**Begônias vermelhas?**

De tão ansioso que estava, Afrodite quis pegar o primeiro vôo da manhã para a cidade de Florença, na Itália. A vontade de querer encontrar Shina e resolver o mal entendido superava o medo de receber um "não" de imediato.

Preparou uma pequena mala e roía as unhas enquanto esperava no aeroporto com sua mãe a chamada de seu vôo.

-Relaxe, meu filho. Só não entendi porque você preferiu levar begônias vermelhas ao invés de rosas.

-Se eu levar rosas, Shina as atiraria pela janela. Não quero correr o risco. Sei que ela vai as amar... Minhas begônias são tão lindas quanto minhas rosas...

Astride deu uma boa risada do comentário de Afrodite. Ele olhava para a tela com os vôos mexendo suas mãos freneticamente.

-Estou bonito, mãe?

-Você sempre está bonito. Você é lindo. Já não cansou de saber?

-Sem sombra de dúvida. – Sorriu Afrodite.

Escutaram pelos auto-falantes. O sueco acenou para a mãe e sumiu no portão de embarque. Astride respirou aliviada.

"_Espero que pelo menos, Afrodite seja feliz."_

**-X-**

Já cansada de olhar para o telefone e o aparelho não tocar, Shina procurou por sua agenda de contatos. Parou em frente ao nome que desejava ligar. Se começasse a pensar muito, não o faria. Discou.

Suas pernas não paravam de bater um na outra. Fechou os olhos no sétimo toque. O telefone já estava quase no gancho quando escutou aquela voz que não ouvia há meses.

-Alô?

-Oi! Achei que você não fosse atender.

-Não creio... Se eu soubesse que era você, teria atendido no primeiro toque. Como está? Que saudades, Shina.

-Preciso conversar. Preciso de colo, Shura.

-O que foi que houve? Por que está com a voz triste? Pode falar... Você sabe que eu adoro te ouvir.

Shina respirou fundo. Uma parte de sua consciência dizia que o que estava fazendo era errado enquanto a outra dizia que não havia nada de mais naquela atitude.

-Eu e Afrodite íamos nos casar... Mas ele desistiu.

Do outro lado da linha, Shura estava pasmo. Jamais imaginou que Afrodite pudesse desistir de Shina. Dela esperava tudo. Mas dele?

-Como assim, Shina? Por que ele desistiu?

Shina começou a contar. Primeiro contou como escolheram os padrinhos, depois os convidados e as discussões que tiveram. Shura escutava tudo muito atento. Até que então, a italiana começou a narrar detalhadamente a festa de noivado que dera errado. Contou sobre a presença de seus amigos de escola e por fim lamentou por não ter convidado o espanhol para o evento.

-Então o Afrodite tem um primo igual a ele? – Shura não se conteve e começou a rir – Hahahaha! Já era de se esperar...

-Não ria dele, Shura. No final, ele me trocou por suas rosas. Malditas rosas!

A vontade de Shura era dizer para ela não se importar mais com o sueco e que os dois voltassem a se ver. Entretanto, sabia que se isso ocorresse, Shina iria se arrepender depois. O coração dela pertencia a Afrodite. Respirou fundo e escolheu as melhores palavras.

-Duvido que Afrodite te trocaria pelas rosas dele, Shina. Nós dois sabemos que ele a ama.

-Ele estava mais preocupado com o jardim dele do que com o nosso sentimento!

Shura conhecia o jeito estourado de sua ex-namorada e sabia que ela estava exagerando.

-Ele já te procurou depois de tudo?

-Você acredita que ainda não? Já se passou uma semana e ele nem sequer me ligou!

-Mas... Pelo que você disse, você não ia atendê-lo. Apesar de tudo Shina, eu me lembro do Afrodite na escola e ele era bem controlado. As vezes ele é bastante racional...

-As vezes ele é frio com relação aos sentimentos dele...

-Você já me disse que ele tem uma vida um pouco traumática, Shina. Mas... –Shura nunca pensou que pudesse falar isso com tanta tranqüilidade – Eu tenho certeza que se ele ainda não a procurou é porque ainda está pensando em como fazer isso.

Shina segurou o fone pensativa. Quando resolveu ligar para o espanhol pensava que ouviria palavras de forte carinho, de sentimentos fortes. Entretanto, Shura parecia mudado, amadurecido. Não encontrava mais um ex-namorado, mas um amigo.

-Você acha... Mesmo?

-Claro. Não se preocupe, Shina. Vocês se pertencem, não precisa ter medo.

-Conversar com você me faz tão bem, Shura... Se as coisas fossem diferentes...

O espanhol se segurou. Apesar de tudo, o peso que carregava dentro de si ainda era grande. Não podia mais continuar com aquele resquício de sentimento por ela.

-Não gosto quando o Afrodite a faz sofrer. Ele às vezes não parece saber o que tem nas mãos.

-Será que ele ainda volta pra mim?

Shura suspirou. A resposta era óbvia, mas não podia projetar nela o stress que Afrodite lhe causava.

-Claro. Já disse para não ter dúvidas.

A italiana respirou aliviada. Conversaram mais um pouco, Shura contou que estava dando aulas de educação física para uma escola de esgrima, Shina contou sobre sua loja.

Desligou o fone sorrindo e se sentindo mais leve.

"_Seu idiota... Se você não tivesse feito o que fez, poderia estar no meu casamento! Ou melhor... Se eu ainda fosse me casar."_

Saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha preparar o almoço. Estava sozinha em casa, pois seus pais gostavam de sair para almoçar no centro da cidade aos domingos. Quando começou a preparar seu almoço, a campainha tocou. Desligou o fogão e foi atender.

Abriu a porta e encarou com surpresa o mais belo par de olhos azuis que já tinha visto em sua vida. Aquele par de olhos que a conquistavam mais e mais a cada dia. Ficou feliz internamente, mas não podia deixar isso transparecer.

-Er... Olá...

-Olá. – Disse a italiana firmemente sem deixar de reparar no buquê que ele segurava em sua mão esquerda. Estranhou, pois não eram rosas.

Se encararam por mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Sim, entre.

Afrodite deu pequenos passos e entrou na sala. Shina fechou a porta e postou-se na frente de seu até então ex-noivo. Não disse nada. Estava esperando que ele tomasse a primeira atitude. Percebendo que ela não ia falar nada, o sueco agiu.

Ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, abraçou Shina com força e colou seus lindos lábios nos dela. Ao primeiro momento, a italiana deixou-se levar por suas emoções, entretanto, quando se deu por si, separou o corpo de Afrodite com suas mãos.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse com o rosto corado e ajeitando seus cabelos.

-Te beijando. Eu estava com saudades... Você me deixou de castigo...

-E ainda está! Como se atreve a fazer isso depois de tudo o que você me falou? Você nem me ligou!

-Shina... Eu não te liguei porque você disse que não me atenderia. Vim para cá, para resolvermos tudo.

-E acha que vai ser fácil assim? – Cruzou os braços – Não serão só palavras que irão me convencer!

-Por isso mesmo que eu já cheguei agindo. – Disse Afrodite sorrindo – Sei que você adora quando eu tento mandar em você...

-O que tem para me dizer então?

-Abaixa a guarda, Shina. Vamos conversar? Posso me sentar?

A estilista acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Apontou para o sofá e os dois se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. Afrodite colocou a mala de mão no chão e o buquê em cima da mesa de centro, delicadamente.

-Bem... Primeiro de tudo, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo... Pela minha reação, por minhas decisões precipitadas... Eu pensei muito... E também... Aioria me procurou ontem.

-Aioria? – Shina franziu a testa – Por que ele?

-Ele me explicou que a briga começou por causa dele. Segundo o que ele me explicou, ele chegou no Misty, zombou dele... Que Kanon e Máscara da Morte só estavam pondo pilha na zombação. Ele me pediu desculpas pelo tumulto e queria até fazer algo para nós nos reconciliarmos...

Shina apenas acompanhava a linha de raciocínio de Afrodite. Gostaria muito de interrompê-lo, mas deixaria ele falar tudo o que tinha para falar antes de fazer qualquer comentário.

-Confesso que fiquei muito triste mesmo com a destruição do meu jardim e com o vidro quebrado da estufa, mas eles não chegam perto do sentimento que tenho por você...

-Mentira. Suas flores são mais importantes pra você do que eu.

-Mentira sua. Eu vim aqui pra pedir desculpa e para me acertar com você.

-Você só veio aqui porque o Aioria foi te procurar.

Afrodite se calou diante do comentário de Shina. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Realmente o Aioria teve bastante influência em minha visita.

-Ta vendo? Você é um egoísta!

Shina partiu para cima de Afrodite, dando pequenos tapas nos ombros do rapaz. Ele segurou em seus pulsos e colocou seu belo rosto a um palmo de distância do dela.

-Justamente por ter visto que fui um egoísta que vim pedir desculpas. Quando algo de ruim acontece com a gente, no momento em que a bomba explode, não somos capazes de pensar. Minha mãe disse pra eu não tomar atitudes precipitadas. Eu tomei e errei.

-Você jura pra mim que tirou essas conclusões sozinho?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Às vezes eu acho que é sua mãe quem faz você enxergar as coisas. Às vezes acho que você nunca vai sobreviver sem ela.

-Ela me ajuda muito, é claro, mas eu cheguei nessa conclusão sozinho sim. Minha mãe é minha base familiar. Você conhece a minha história.

-Sim... Eu conheço.

-E pra provar pra você que eu estou disposto a tudo para me redimir, eu mesmo ligarei para Kanon e Máscara da Morte e pedirei desculpas pela atitude extrema que tomei com os dois. Assim como fiz questão que Aioria fosse ao nosso casamento, faço questão que eles estejam presentes também.

Shina olhava incrédula para Afrodite. Depois de suas últimas palavras, não havia porque duvidar que ele havia se arrependido do que tinha dito a ela e o mais importante, ter entendido que acidentes acontecem.

-Então, Shina... Você me aceita de novo? Como seu namorado... Como seu noivo?

O sueco se levantou, tomou o buquê de begônias em suas mãos e se ajoelhou em frente à noiva. Ofereceu o buquê a ela como se tivesse depositado todo o seu amor naquelas flores. Shina pegou o bonito arranjo e o aproximou de seu nariz para sentir o perfume.

-Só com uma condição...

-Qual é esta condição?

-Que não vai me largar de novo. Nunca mais. E que você tenha certeza de que você quer se casar comigo.

-Condição aceita...

Afrodite foi para cima de Shina novamente. A estilista o beijou com vontade dessa vez. Riram, se abraçaram e quando ela se deu por si, já estavam as mil maravilhas de antes. A italiana deitou no sofá e o sueco deitou a cabeça sobre sua barriga. Ela olhou novamente para as flores e riu.

-Por que está rindo, Shina?

-Hahaha! Estou rindo das flores...

-Mas por que? Não gostou?

-Porque trouxe begônias ao invés de rosas, Dite?

-Imaginei que se trouxesse rosas, você ia as atirar pela janela.

Shina deu gargalhadas. Afrodite se levantou para observar as reações da noiva de perto.

-Você me conhece muito bem!

-Claro, Shina. E é por essas atitudes e outras que eu a amo ainda mais.

O resto do domingo fluiu bem. Juliana e Francesco ficaram contentes pela reconciliação do casal. Apesar de serem um pouco distantes de Afrodite o respeitavam muito e faziam muita força para que tudo desse certo entre sua filha e o noivo.

Um pouco antes de ir se deitar, Francesco chamou Afrodite para uma conversa.

-Sente-se... Por favor. – Francesco indicou a cadeira de sua mesa para seu genro enquanto fechava a porta do escritório.

-Obrigado.

O pai de Shina se sentou atrás da mesa e acendeu um charuto.

-Desculpe o meu hábito de fumar... – Disse ao ver que Afrodite fez uma cara estranha por causa da fumaça.

-Estamos em sua casa, o senhor é quem manda.

O sueco parecia um pouco nervoso. Nunca havia conversado a sós com o sogro.

-Te chamei aqui, pois nunca conversamos a sós. Gostaria de saber quais são os seus planos para o futuro. Você sabe, Shina está com a loja, está indo muito bem e pelo visto, ela vai se mudar para Estocolmo...

-Ah sim, claro. Bem, senhor Francesco, temos planos em conjunto. Shina está com a idéia de transferir tudo para a Suécia. Já andamos vendo um local para locação e depois para uma possível compra. Já temos nossas carreiras formadas, estamos estáveis. Quanto a isso o senhor não precisa se preocupar.

Francesco prestava atenção em Afrodite e o media de cima a baixo. Levantou-se da cadeira e se pôs a andar pelo escritório. Parecia estar pensando no que dizer e em como dizer.

-Depois do que houve na festa de noivado de vocês, você tem certeza de que quer mesmo se casar com minha filha?

Afrodite suspirou desconfortável com a pergunta. Mas não deixou a educação de lado para responder.

-Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. Saí do sério aquele dia, foi muito para mim. Mas eu tenho certeza sim de que é isso mesmo que quero, senhor Francesco. Tenho essa certeza desde quando atei o compromisso com sua filha, no colegial.

Francesco sorriu. Apoiou na mesa do escritório se aproximando do rosto bonito do jovem rapaz.

-Eu apoio o casamento de vocês. Entretanto...

-Sim?

-Não quero que minha filha sofra. Muito menos por sua causa.

Afrodite encarou o sogro nos olhos.

-Em minhas mãos, isso não vai acontecer. Eu te garanto.

Francesco apertou a mão de Afrodite com força. O sueco teve a certeza de que aquele gesto significava que o pai de Shina estava de acordo com o casamento e que confiava a vida de sua filha a ele. Se deitou ao lado de sua futura esposa aliviado por tudo.

**-X-**

No dia seguinte, Shina fez o noivo prometer que ele passaria a semana com ela. Afrodite não teve como negar, afinal, também estava curioso para ver como os preparativos do casamento da parte dela estavam indo. Enquanto almoçavam no centro da cidade, Shina perguntou quando Afrodite ia entrar em contato com a dupla dinâmica.

-Por que não liga hoje mesmo, Dite? Não vai pagar muito caro, Máscara da Morte está em Nápoles... Melhor do que você ligar da sua casa...

-Está bem. Ligarei na hora que chegar em sua casa.

Passaram a tarde juntos, o biólogo fez sua primeira prova do terno e foram para casa felizes. Assim que chegaram, Shina entregou o telefone para o noivo.

Por alguns momentos, Afrodite parecia arrependido da promessa que havia feito. Mas não havia saída. Tinha dado sua palavra e precisava cumprir. Discou primeiro para Máscara da Morte.

-Alô?

-Boa... Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.

-Boa noite. Quem é?

-Afrodite. Como está?

-Acho que essa resposta não te interessa, não é mesmo? Não vou esquecer tão cedo o que você fez comigo e...

-Escute. – Interrompeu Afrodite – Estou ligando para me desculpar. Fiquei sabendo que não foram vocês que começaram a briga, fui injusto ao expulsá-los da minha casa.

-E quem falou pra você que não fomos nós os culpados da briga?

-O Aioria. Aproveito para dizer que faço questão que vocês estejam na cerimônia e festa de casamento.

-Sério? – Um sorriso se formava nos lábios de Máscara da Morte.

-Sério. Peço... Sinceras desculpas.

Máscara da Morte segurou a risada com força.

-Falou, Ditão. A gente se vê na festa! Uhu!

-Até mais.

Afrodite olhou para o nada e parecia bastante arrependido de ter feito a ligação. Shina olhou estranho para ele.

-O que foi? Deu algo errado?

-Não... Ele disse que nos vemos na festa. – E antes que decidisse não ligar para Kanon, pegou o telefone novamente. Começou a chamar.

-Alô?

-Kanon... Boa noite. Aqui quem fala é Afrodite.

-Ah... Oi. Como você tá? Já se recuperou do baque?

-Estou bem.

-Que bom. E aí, que manda? Por que tá ligando pra mim? Tá precisando de algum depoimento?

-Não... Depoimento?

-Vai que você deu queixa na polícia, não é cara?

-Não, não... – Afrodite sabia que com Kanon ia ser mais difícil – Estou ligando pra pedir desculpas. Aioria me contou o que aconteceu na verdade e eu me senti injusto expulsando você e o Máscara da Morte da festa.

-Sei... – Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Kanon – E...?

-E que também quero vocês dois na cerimônia e na festa... Faço questão.

Kanon sorriu ironicamente.

-Você faz mesmo questão? Está me parecendo forçado...

-Não, não estou forçando nada. – Afrodite respirou fundo – Essa foi a forma que encontrei para me redimir da humilhação que eu os fiz passar.

-Sei... Então eu ainda estou convidado?

-Sim. Bem... Peço desculpas novamente. Uma boa noite.

-Boa noite, Ditinho. – Disse Kanon ainda sorrindo.

Afrodite desligou o telefone mais irritado ainda. Shina o abraçou fortemente.

-Está se sentindo melhor pela atitude que tomou, querido?

-Estou me sentindo estranho, Shina.

-O importante é que você deu um passo gigantesco agora, Dite.

"_Espero que não tenha sido um passo para o precipício."_

**-X-**

Kanon não saiu de perto do telefone após desligar com Afrodite. Sabia que ele ia tocar naquele instante. Dito e feito. O som estridente logo ecoou pelo pequeno apartamento do grego.

-Fala Mask. Beleza?

-Como sabia que era eu?

-Bibolino acabou de ligar para mim. Sabia que ele havia ligado pra você.

-Você é mesmo muito esperto, Kanon.

-Dedutível. E aí, ele te pediu desculpas?

-Pediu. Pra você também?

-Uhum... Você aceitou?

-Na verdade, fiquei meio balançado... Não imaginava que ele fosse ligar pra pedir desculpa. E você?

-Enquanto meu orgulho estiver ferido, não haverá trégua.

-Você falou isso pra ele? – Máscara da Morte estava assustado.

-Ficou besta, é? – O mesmo sorriso irônico brotou na face de Kanon novamente – Eu disse que tudo bem.

-Mesmo depois de uma atitude dessa, você ainda quer prosseguir com o plano de vingança, Kanon?

-Sim. Na verdade eu já estou com ele em andamento e precisarei muito de sua ajuda.

-Tudo bem, Kanon... Contanto que isso não me leve pro xadrez de novo...

-Você ainda não esqueceu essas coisas? O que te fizeram que você não consegue esquecer, Mask?

-Pára com isso, Kanon! Já estamos crescidos... Você sabe que algumas atitudes custam caro.

-Sei bem, Mask. – Kanon agora gargalhava – Mas a vingança é um prato que se come frio, você sabe.

-Sei, sim.

-E eu... Adoro o sabor dele.


	9. Conversa a dois

**Capítulo 9**

**Conversa a dois**

Shina ligou para Saga e pediu para que ele prosseguisse com os convites. A italiana contou que Afrodite havia perdoado seu irmão gêmeo e Máscara da Morte e que eles também estavam convidados. Fez mais algumas recomendações e logo desligaram.

Diante da atitude nobre de Afrodite, o grego achou melhor chamar Kanon em seu apartamento para uma conversa. Sabia que a conversa poderia até ser em vão, mas queria ir para o casamento de consciência tranqüila. Então, Kanon chegou em seu apartamento na manhã de sábado.

-Olá, maninho. Como está? – Disse o gêmeo entrando no apartamento que já havia morado na época de escola – Vejo que você fez várias modificações por aqui.

-Estou bem, e você, Kanon? Deixe de ser bobo. Não faz nem um mês que você veio me visitar.

-Pois é, e você nunca foi pra Hanover ver meu apartamento. Só eu que venho pra cá, seu desnaturado!

-Eu sou professor, Kanon. Não trabalho em indústria igual você. Minha rotina é bem diferente da sua. Não dá pra ir pra Alemanha quando eu bem entender.

-A quantas anda seu livro? – Perguntou Kanon enquanto andava pelo apartamento tomando conhecimento de tudo – Sobre o que é?

-Um romance... Que acontece na região de Belfort, na França. Estou marcando uma viagem para lá mês que vem, para eu mesmo fazer um levantamento da região.

-Vou ser o primeiro a comprar seu livro, maninho!

-Não zombe de mim, Kanon.

De repente o químico parou diante da mesa que estava na sala de Saga. Havia uma pilha de envelopes brancos. Na mesma hora imaginou do que se tratava, mas por via das dúvidas, resolveu perguntar:

-O que são esses envelopes, Saga?

-São os convites do casamento do Afrodite.

-Hum... O meu está aí no meio?

-Está. Foi também sobre isso que eu te chamei aqui, nesse fim de semana. Esse é o único final de semana que terei livre para conversar com você.

-Nossa, Saga, o que é tão importante assim para querer conversar comigo... Pessoalmente?

Saga percebeu a presença de extrema ironia na pergunta de Kanon. A ironia era um defeito do irmão que o fazia sair do sério. Como já estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude, empurrou com força o irmão que caiu sentado no sofá. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente de seu gêmeo.

-Kanon, você precisa crescer. Você já tem 25 anos, não é mais garoto. Já é homem. Percebe, não?

-Não preciso que você me lembre disso, Saga. O que você quer? Não era você que estava "lutando para ter uma convivência pacífica" comigo?

-Pois é, mas você não me dá chance.

Kanon cruzou os braços.

-Se quiser conversar, fale agora, Saga. A noite eu devo sair e volto amanhã cedo para Hanover. Não sou tão desocupado como você pensa.

-Está certo. Te chamei aqui porque Shina me contou que Afrodite os perdoou pelo tumulto que vocês causaram na festa de noivado dele.

-Foi o Aioria quem começou! – Kanon colocou o dedo na cara de Saga – O próprio Frofrô ligou pra minha casa para dizer isso.

Saga segurou no pulso de Kanon e abaixou a mão do irmão.

-O Aioria começou, mas vocês continuaram com aquela palhaçada!

-Você entrou no meio também. Não percebe que você não tem o direito de me acusar de nada, Saga?

-Entrei no meio porque fui tentar segurar o Máscara da Morte. E se Aldebaran não tivesse segurado vocês dois, a briga não ia parar nunca.

-Que lindo! Saga, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos! Vai dar lição de moral para os seus alunos que não te conhecem, maninho.

-Eu sei muito bem que você e Máscara da Morte adoram uma confusão! Por isso te chamei aqui, pra mandar você se comportar no casamento do Afrodite.

-Você tem uma mania de grandeza enorme, Saga. Tem mania de achar que você é meu pai! Que manda em mim!

-Não mando em você, só não acho que você tem o direito de me constranger na frente dos meus amigos.

-Seus amigos são os mesmos que os meus. Se você me chamou aqui para isso, perdeu seu tempo, Saga. Como você disse, eu tenho 25 anos, sei muito bem o que eu faço.

O professor colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Está bem, Kanon. Vamos ver então o que os seus 25 anos te ensinaram.

Saga se levantou da cadeira e foi para a cozinha preparar um café. Kanon passeava ao redor da mesa, olhando para os convites intrigado.

-Saga... Quando é mesmo o casamento?

-Dia 3 de maio. Daqui a dois meses, por quê?

-Pra eu me programar... Você me empresta o seu carro?

-Empresto... – Disse desgostoso.

Depois do café, Saga fez chá. Sabia que Kanon só tomava chá. Montou uma mesa gostosa, cheia de quitutes e tentou conversar com irmão sobre o emprego dele. Saga não sabia se era de propósito ou não, mas Kanon insistia em dizer que seu trabalho era confidencial. A única coisa que ele falava era que trabalhava com armas.

Sentaram para ver televisão juntos e quando começou a anoitecer, Kanon começou a se arrumar para sair. Enquanto penteava os cabelos, uma questão passou pela cabeça de Kanon.

-Saga... Por que o Afrodite achou que fomos nós que começamos o tumulto?

-Porque onde vocês estão, existe confusão.

-Isso não é motivo... Tipo... O Deba nunca bateu em alguém injustamente... E ele, quando foi bater na gente, bateu como forma de dar um basta na briga. Alguém falou pra ele que foi a gente que começou...

Saga apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar de algo que pudesse responder a questão de ser irmão. De repente achou.

-Acho que... Foi o Dohko quem falou pra ele... É mesmo! – Se lembrou – Deba pegou o Dohko pela camisa e ele disse que foram vocês.

"_Ótimo... Dohko, Afrodite... E... Aioria"._

-Por que, Kanon?

-Pra saber. Só pra saber. – Kanon colocou o pente em cima da pia – Vou sair. Quer ir comigo?

-Não... Obrigado. Vou usar a noite para terminar os convites...

-Saga, você não está saindo com nenhuma mulher?

-Não. No momento estou preocupado com outras coisas. Você também parece estar solteiro.

-Sim. Mas eu curto a minha vida. Você fica dentro de casa. Vamos dar uma volta comigo, Saga. Faz bem!

-Cada um curte a vida como quer. Leve a chave. – Disse o professor sem paciência.

Kanon pegou a chave e saiu rumo à noite grega, sem destino. Enquanto dirigia, tentava achar que pudesse dar continuidade ao seu plano.

-Só se...

Pegou o celular e discou para Máscara da Morte. Não demorou para atender.

-Fala, Kanon! Tudo em paz? – Havia um barulho quase insuportável do outro lado da linha.

-Beleza, Mask. Onde você está?

-Num pub aqui em Nápoles. E você?

-Curtindo uma noite grega.

-Como? Tá em algum restaurante grego na Alemanha?

-Não. To em Atenas mesmo.

Máscara da Morte estranhou. Mas antes de perguntar, Kanon já se adiantou.

-Meu irmão me chamou pra conversar. Aquelas manias do Saga de querer me passar lições de moral e comportamento.

-Saquei... Que chato...

-É, mas eu to ligando pra saber uma coisa... Você trabalha no jornal... Sabe mexer com programas de edição de imagem, não sabe?

-Claro que sei. _Photoshop, Corel Draw_... Por que, Kanon?

-Porque você vai fazer umas identidades falsas pro nosso plano.

-Epa... Peraí... Eu ouvi direito?

-Você faria, não faria? É fácil de fazer... Não é?

-É fácil sim. Tem como você me explicar o plano?

-Por celular não dá. Quando nos encontrarmos, eu te explico. Posso contar com você?

-Sim. Mas você sabe...

-Boa noite, Mask. Se cuida.

Kanon desligou o telefone e riu de seus próprios pensamentos.

"_É Kanon... É como diz o ditado: Quem ri por último, ri melhor"._

Entrou em um bar, observou o movimento, conversou com o barman, pediu dicas de drinks e quando olhou no relógio, imaginou que Saga já estivesse dormindo. Entrou no carro e voltou para a casa do irmão.

Quando entrou em casa, constatou que seus pensamentos estavam corretos. Foi até a mesa e olhou para a pilha de convites. Rodeou a mesa por vários minutos.

-É agora ou nunca. – Disse para si mesmo.

**-X-**

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon se despediu de Saga e seguiu para seu destino. Quando entrou na sua cabine do trem, riu com vontade do que havia feito. Se tudo desse certo, não ia poder curtir apenas com Afrodite, mas com os outros também.

A semana passou depressa e o grego a cada dia que passava tinha novas idéias. Máscara da Morte conseguira uma folga na manhã do sábado e viajou com seu próprio carro para Hanover. Apesar da curiosidade ser grande, sabia que independente de qualquer plano, passar o final de semana com seu melhor amigo era sempre muito bom.

Depois de horas de viagem, finalmente chegou no seu destino.

Kanon já o esperava com a porta aberta.

-Fala Mask, fez boa viagem?

-Fiz. Depois você desce pra dar uma olhada, troquei de carro. 300 cavalos... A estrada livre...

-Nossa, ninguém nem chegava perto de você então. Que carro que é?

-Um Audi S3, prata. Se o Miro visse, ia ficar louco. Meu pai ajudou no meu investimento...

-Então vai com ele no casamento do Ditão. Certeza que ele vai enlouquecer mesmo. De inveja.

-Bom, tudo bem que eu acabei de chegar, mas eu estou louco pra saber como vai ser esse plano. Vai envolver meus conhecimentos tecnológicos...

-Sim. Veja só – Kanon pegou um bloco de papel e se sentou no sofá da pequena sala – Já planejei tudo.

-Me conta, estou curioso.

Kanon deu seu sorriso. Era um misto de ironia e sarcasmo. Os olhos de Máscara da Morte brilharam. Sabia que se tratava de um bom plano.

-Nós vamos convidar Shura e Aioros para o casamento da bibinha.

Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos.

-Como é que é? Como assim, Kanon?

-Foi o que você ouviu. Nós vamos levar os dois no casamento do Afrodite.

-Mas como? Kanon, não tem jeito! Mesmo que sejam penetras, do jeito que o Afrodite é sistemático, teremos que confirmar presença e ainda mostrar que temos o convite para... – Máscara da Morte arregalou mais ainda os olhos – Você quer que eu forje os convites?

-Não... Os convites serão verdadeiros.

-Como isso? Mas nunca que o Afrodite vai convidar os dois! Ainda mais o Shura pro casamento dele!

Nesse momento, Kanon tirou de dentro do bloco dois envelopes. Máscara da Morte se calou. Estava incrédulo. No envelope havia o desenho de suas rosas em alto relevo. Eram mesmo dois convites verdadeiros.

-Como... Como você conseguiu isso?

-Meu irmão que fez os convites. Estavam na sala, dando sopa... Peguei dois...

-Mas os convites têm nome, Kanon.

Kanon sorriu de novo.

-Aí é que está a graça, Mask. Nós não vamos simplesmente enfiar eles lá dentro... Até porque, se Afrodite visse o Shura se aproximando da igreja, iria armar o maior escândalo.

-Então...?

-Quando eu peguei os convites, não fiz por escolha. Estava tudo escuro... Então, aconteceu por acaso...

-De quem são?

-Veja você mesmo. – Kanon estendeu os dois convites para o italiano ver com seus próprios olhos.

Máscara da Morte não se conteve. Caiu na gargalhada. Kanon também acompanhou o amigo na risada.

-Mas, Kanon... Trata-se de um homem e uma mulher! Justo... Justo eles!

-Pois é...

-Mas os dois são homens, Kanon!

-Um deles... Vai ter que se vestir de mulher.

-Hahahahaha!- A barriga de Máscara da Morte já quase doía de tanto rir- Será que eles vão concordar com a idéia? Como e quando vamos colocar esse plano em prática?

-Assim que conseguirmos convencê-los a ir ao casamento. Creio que o mais difícil de se conversar seja Shura. Portanto... Deixa que eu bato papo esperto com ele. Você pode falar com o Aioros.

-E quem vai ser o escolhido para se vestir de mulher, Kanon?

Kanon deu um sorriso de escárnio e olhou para seu colega sentado no sofá.

-Preciso dizer quem, Mask?

-Hahaha! Não... Não precisa...

-De acordo?

-De acordo, Kanon. Entrarei em contato com "ela" o mais rápido possível.

-Tenho certeza, Mask, que conseguiremos concluir o plano com êxito.

-Certeza absoluta.


	10. Convencendo

**Capítulo 10**

**Convencendo**

-Você já sabe o que fazer, não é Mask?

-Sei. Estou na Universidade. Já vi em que sala ele está dando aula e estou à espera dele. E você? Tudo certo por aí?

-Perfeito. Também estou esperando ele terminar a aula. Depois que eu falar com ele, te ligo. Com certeza vou demorar mais do que você.

-Beleza, Kanon. A turma já está saindo. Vou desligar.

-Boa sorte, Mask.

-Boa sorte, Kanon.

Máscara da Morte desligou o celular e aguardava a turma do curso de Filosofia sair aos poucos da sala de aula. Andar pela Universidade de Atenas era bom e ao mesmo nostálgico para o italiano. Observar os jovens saindo sorrindo da sala o faziam lembrar de seus tempos de colégio. Quando a última aluna saiu, a luz da sala se apagou. Viu o professor desajeitado fechar a porta e já pôde imaginar a cena seguinte.

Os três livros que carregava caíram no chão. Máscara da Morte soltou sua gargalhada inconfundível.

-Você não muda mesmo, Aioros!

Aioros olhou para Máscara da Morte sorrindo. Não esperava encontrá-lo ali. Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. O italiano ainda ria dos livros caídos no chão.

-Que bom te rever! O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse na Itália...

-Pois é, eu vim fazer uma reportagem sobre Universidades européias e resolvi dar uma passada aqui... Na sorte, te encontrei. Como você está, Aioros?

-Estou até que bem, Máscara da Morte. Sempre com pensamento positivo. Atraímos para nós o que pensamos. Acredito muito nisso.

Apesar de Máscara da Morte não ser de longe uma pessoa sensível, percebeu que no comentário de Aioros havia um pouco de angústia misturada com esperança.

-Você vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

-Não muito. Preciso pegar o trem no meio da tarde. Mas dá tempo para um almoço. Você topa, Aioros? Tenho coisas pra te dizer que talvez te interessem.

-Mas é claro! Vamos comer aqui mesmo, no refeitório da faculdade. Tenho mais algumas aulas para dar hoje.

Máscara da Morte mentalizava tudo o que tinha para dizer enquanto Aioros contava animado sobre seu emprego. Falava que ser professor o agradava muito e que o que mais gostava era o fato de passar lições de vida aos seus alunos. Juntava conhecimento com experiências vividas. O jornalista se sentiu um aluno novamente ao se encaminhar para fila onde todos se serviam do desjejum. O refeitório estava cheio e percebia como Aioros era conhecido e querido pela maioria das pessoas que estavam no recinto. Todos o cumprimentavam, acenavam e sorriam para ele.

Acharam uma mesa vaga e se sentaram. Começaram a almoçar juntos.

-Então... Só eu que falo, Máscara da Morte... Você disse que tinha coisas a me dizer...

-Sim. Mas antes, posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

-Claro... É para alguma entrevista?

-Não! – Riu o italiano – Não estou trabalhando agora. São perguntas pessoais.

Aioros parou de comer e ficou imaginando que tipo de perguntas seriam aquelas.

-Vá em frente.

-Como você se sente depois de anos após a sua prisão com o Shura?

O grego sabia que Máscara da Morte não era e nunca seria um bom psicólogo, mas não deixou de ser sincero.

-Mal. Tento não pensar nisso, até porque já tentei entrar em contato com Afrodite e em todas as vezes ele bateu o telefone na minha cara. E eu já estou pensando em desistir de tentar conversar com meu irmão. Ele mal fala comigo.

-Entendo... E se de repente surgisse uma oportunidade de você se desculpar com o Afrodite e seu irmão?

-Eu agarraria essa oportunidade com todas as minhas forças! – Exclamou Aioros.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. Se Aioros havia dito aquilo daquela forma, toparia participar do plano sem pestanejar.

-Você sabia que Afrodite vai se casar em breve?

-Não... Puxa, que legal... Fico feliz com essa notícia... – Sorriu o grego –Ele é uma pessoa de sorte.

-Você gostaria de ir ao casamento dele, Aioros?

-Claro que gostaria, Máscara da Morte! É muito gratificante ver um colega de turma se realizando. Ainda mais na vida pessoal.

-Então, você vai.

-Como... Como assim, eu vou? Jamais Afrodite me convidaria para o casamento dele, Máscara da Morte! Como eu já te disse, ele não atende nem meus telefonemas!

-Eu tenho a solução dos seus problemas, Aioros. – O italiano abriu a maleta que carregava e tirou o convite de dentro dela.

O grego parou de comer e franziu a testa para o colega. Pegou o envelope branco e o analisou antes de abrir.

-É um convite! Então quer dizer... Que ele me perdoou? – Os olhos do grego começaram a brilhar.

Máscara da Morte sorriu da ingenuidade de Aioros. Não queria destruir as ilusões que seu próprio amigo estava criando para si mesmo, mas não teve jeito. Tomou o convite de suas mãos e apontou para o nome nele escrito.

-Não, Aioros. Este convite é de uma outra pessoa, percebe?

-Puxa vida! É da...

-Sim. – Interrompeu o jornalista – É dela.

-Então não tem como! – Aioros franziu novamente a testa – Por que você está com esse convite na mão?

-Bom, é uma longa história e não tenho tempo de contar agora. O que importa é que com esse convite você poderá encontrar Afrodite e o Aioria juntos. Poderá se desculpar pessoalmente com eles. Pense... Se você já estiver dentro da festa de casamento, Afrodite não vai poder negar falar contigo. E ele fez questão de convidar o seu irmão.

-Mas as vezes que eu tentei falar com o Aioria, foram todas pessoalmente.

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos e pensou depressa.

-Você não acha que se o Aioria o ver pedindo perdão pro Afrodite, na frente de todo mundo, não vai pensar que você se redimiu mesmo e daí, voltará a te considerar como um irmão?

Aioros arregalou os olhos, pensando na possibilidade de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Parecia uma oferta muito boa. Talvez não devesse recusar.

-É... Parece ser uma idéia interessante. Mas esse convite... É de uma mulher... E eu sou homem...

-Você se veste de mulher, oras! Porque se Afrodite te ver antes da festa, suas oportunidades vão pro brejo. E aí, você topa?

O grego colocou a mão sobre o queixo e pensou por alguns minutos.

"_Tudo tem seu preço. E eu estou disposto a pagar esse preço para ter a amizade de Afrodite e de meu irmão de volta."_

-Tudo bem, Máscara da Morte. Eu topo. Você já tem algum plano?

-Claro! Logo vamos dar início à parte prática dele. Assim que tivermos tudo em mãos, vamos te procurar. Você não vai se arrepender, Aioros.

-Tem mais alguém junto com você nessa história?

-Kanon, é claro. – Máscara da Morte olhou para o relógio – Tenho que ir agora. Logo nos veremos novamente.

O italiano entregou o convite para Aioros e acrescentou.

-Cuide bem dele. Não perca!

-Pode deixar! Muito obrigado pela oportunidade, Máscara da Morte.

-Não há de quê! – Disse o jornalista já de costas, rindo muito da situação.

"_Bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava!"_

**-X-**

Enquanto isso, em Florença, Shina cuidava dos preparativos com a mãe. O casamento estava aproximando mais as duas e Shina sentia que podia contar mais com ela. Desde pequena, sua relação com Juliana era tensa. Pensavam diferente e a italiana sempre buscava o apoio que precisava com o pai. Mas ir às compras com a mãe estava lhe fazendo bem.

-Shina, você já pensou em contratar uma cerimonialista para te ajudar com o evento?

-Estou pensando nisso sim, mãe. Inclusive a Anisah, que vai tocar em nosso casamento me indicou uma tal de Eiri. Como ela está acostumada em tocar em casamentos, disse que essa moça faz maravilhas.

-E onde podemos encontrar a tal da Eiri? Anisah não pode ir conosco?

-Não... Ela mora em Berlim. Eiri mora em Gênova. Podíamos ir amanhã conversar com ela! A senhora me acompanha?

-Claro. Você não sabe como fico realizada em poder te ajudar, minha filha. Estou me sentindo tão próxima de você... Tão próxima que no momento estou me arrependendo de te deixar ir morar definitivamente longe de mim.

-Corta essa, mãe! A senhora sabe que, por mais independente que eu seja, devo tudo aos senhores... Vamos aproveitar o momento juntas!

**-X-**

-Sentem-se aqui em volta! – Pediu Shura aos seus pequenos alunos.

As crianças sentaram em forma de meio círculo e aguardavam ansiosas as palavras de seu professor.

-Estamos indo muito bem... Semana que vem vou propor um pequeno campeonato entre nós e dele vou escolher três de vocês para nos representar no campeonato municipal. Agora, antes de ir, qual o nosso lema?

-NUNCA ABAIXAR A GUARDA! – Disseram todas em coro.

-Isso mesmo! – Sorriu o espanhol – Agora podem ir!

Enquanto as crianças deixavam a sala, Kanon caminhava em direção oposta, batendo palmas. Shura se virou para ver quem estava se manifestando daquela maneira.

-Nunca pensei que você se daria tão bem com crianças, Shura!

-Pois é, Kanon!- O professor de esgrima tinha certeza de que se tratava dele, pelo modo que se vestia – Eu adoro crianças.

-Estou vendo... Como você está?

-Bem! E você? – Shura jogou uma espada para Kanon – Ainda se lembra de como lutar?

Kanon agarrou a espada no ar e sorriu para o colega. Sabia que não teria chance contra ele.

-Vai com calma, beleza?

Shura começou a investir contra Kanon. O químico mais desviava e defendia do que atacava. Fugiu de dois ou três golpes, mas no quarto, o espanhol conseguiu atingir a espada na altura do seu coração. O grego suava. O espanhol não sentia nem calor.

-Estou vendo que nunca mais treinou. – Shura recolocou a espada no seu case – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim para conversar com você. – Kanon achou melhor ser direto. Conhecia Shura e sabia que ele era difícil de se lidar.

-Hum... Sobre?

-Bem, antes de falar sobre, preciso te fazer algumas perguntas. Você se importa em respondê-las?

-Depende, Kanon. Mas pra você ter vindo até Bilbao, deve ser importante.

-Eu considero. Bem, serei direto. Como você se sente após tudo o que aconteceu no colégio, Shura?

-Tantas coisas aconteceram. Mas hoje eu me sinto bem. Foi difícil arranjar emprego, ser ex-presidiário não é fácil, você deve saber.

-Talvez, mas não estou perguntando nesse sentido. Eu soube que você só veio pra cá porque não agüentava mais... Ser ignorado.

-Na verdade não é porque eu estava sendo ignorado... Ah Kanon, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.

-Você foi embora porque a Shina te ignorava.

Shura olhou seriamente para Kanon. O grego sabia que estava certo. Quando seu colega o olhava revoltado, era porque estava certo. Porém, o professor de esgrima não ia deixar barato.

-Mas hoje não ignora mais. E como estava dizendo, é o hoje que me importa.

Por aquela Kanon não esperava. Quase ficou de queixo caído com a revelação.

-Então você sabe que ela está para se casar?

-Eles se resolveram então? Ela me ligou contando sobre a confusão que você e o Máscara da Morte causaram... Por causa do primo esquisito do Afrodite!

Shura deu risada ao se lembrar de Shina detalhando a ele a briga e o primo do sueco. Kanon acompanhou o colega.

-Não sabia que vocês se falavam freqüentemente...

-Na verdade não é tão freqüente assim. Até porque, ela só me liga quando está longe dele. Você sabe o motivo... Eu não a procuro porque não quero causar mais transtornos.

Kanon franziu a testa. Tinha uma verdadeira bomba em mãos. Teria que ter muito jogo de cintura para convencer o espanhol a ir ao casamento, ainda mais escondido. Resolveu arriscar.

-Você gostaria de ir ao casamento dela, Shura?

-E como... Ela hoje é uma grande amiga. Por quê?

-Bom... Porque talvez eu tenha arranjado um modo de você ir.

-Você? Você foi convidado depois de tudo?

-Sim, até porque, foi o Aioria quem começou a bagunça. O próprio Afrodite me ligou para se desculpar e me convidar.

-Sei... E como eu iria? Sei que ele não me convidaria nem na milésima reencarnação dele.

Kanon precisava pensar rápido. Se contasse que tinha um convite roubado e Shura não aceitasse, ele corria o risco de ser descoberto antes mesmo de colocar o plano em prática. O contato do espanhol com a noiva poderia por tudo a perder.

-Além de querer ver a Shina, você teria algum outro motivo para ir nesse casamento?

Shura parou para pensar um momento. Talvez tivesse um outro motivo além do óbvio.

-Acho que sim. Por que, Kanon? Essa conversa já está me cansando. Não é melhor você dizer onde quer chegar logo?

-Está bem! – Não podia perder mais tempo, precisava arriscar. Tirou de sua mochila o envelope branco e entregou ao colega.

Shura o pegou espantado. Abriu e viu do que se tratava.

-É um convite do casamento deles! Mas... – O professor de esgrima logo viu o nome do verdadeiro convidado – Esse convite pertence ao...

-Exatamente! – Interrompeu Kanon – Foi a única maneira que eu achei de te colocar lá dentro.

-Pois bem, se eu aceitasse e entrasse com esse convite, seria expulso na hora. Afrodite ia reconhecer meu rosto em segundos!

-Por isso eu pensei em te levar disfarçado.

-Detesto fazer as coisas escondidas. Da ultima vez que fiz algo escondido, parei atrás das grades.

O grego não podia se descontrolar naquele momento, mas não conseguia mais pensar no que dizer. Se Shura quisesse ir, teria de ser de vontade própria. Talvez se tentasse uma última vez...

-Mas você só vai entrar escondido e esperar o casamento acontecer. Quando estiver na festa, vai poder se revelar e dar os parabéns aos noivos.

-Assim parece mais aceitável. – Shura passou a mão sobre as flores em alto-relevo no envelope e encarou firmemente os olhos de Kanon – Tudo bem, eu vou, Kanon. Mas, com uma condição.

Um sorriso brotou na face do químico. Ficou feliz em saber que havia conseguido atingir o seu objetivo.

-Qual condição?

-Que você me garanta que nada vai sair errado. Eu não quero perder novamente a confiança da Shina. Entendeu?

-Eu garanto, Shura, que se cada um fizer a sua parte, nada sairá errado. Mas agora, quem precisa de uma prova de garantia sou eu.

Shura não gostou do comentário, mas Kanon também estava em seu direito de querer uma prova de confiança.

-Você precisa dar sua palavra que não vai dar pra trás em momento algum.

O espanhol cruzou os braços e fez o olhar sério que assustava tanta gente. Kanon também olhava para ele, seriamente. Shura estendeu a mão.

-Está bem, vou confiar em você.

-Combinado. Quando Mask e eu formos para a parte prática do plano, o procuramos.

-Certo...

-Parabéns mais uma vez pelas crianças, Shura. Até breve! – Kanon disse, saindo da sala de aula. Desta vez, estava com o sorriso no rosto.

"_Sabia que ia conseguir"._

**-X-**

-Conseguiu, Mask? – Kanon parecia ansioso ao ligar para o melhor amigo.

-Sim! Ele aceitou! Disse que faria tudo para se aproximar novamente da biba e do irmão!

-Hahahahaha! Se eu fosse mais sentimental, estaria chorando com as palavras do Aioros!

-Pensei nisso lá na hora, Kanon. E você, conseguiu?

-Uhum... Podemos ir para a parte dois do plano.

-Fechado!

-Mask... Nós ainda vamos nos divertir muito!

-Disso eu tenho certeza, Kanon. Até mais!

-Até...


	11. A Cerimonialista

**Capítulo 11**

**A Cerimonialista**

Durante o decorrer da semana, Shina foi com sua mãe até Eiri, a cerimonialista que Anisah indicou. Era um ambiente bastante agradável com um grande painel de fotos em uma das paredes. A maioria de casamentos. Isso já foi o suficiente para deixar Shina bastante entusiasmada.

-Boa tarde! – Cumprimentou uma moça de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros presos em um coque – Em que posso ajudá-las?

-Boa tarde! Viemos aqui, pois estou para me casar e preciso de alguém que me ajude com os preparativos tanto da cerimônia quanto da festa de casamento. Recomendaram os serviços da senhorita.

-Ah, mas isso é maravilhoso! Fico feliz por você! – Sorriu Eiri – Quem foi que me recomendou?

-Anisah Buarraj... Violinista... Faz parte da Orquestra de Berlim.

-Claro, claro! Me lembro dela. E qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou cordialmente à italiana.

-Shina e esta é minha mãe, Juliana.

Juliana cumprimentou Eiri sorrindo. A cerimonialista as convidou para se sentar.

-Pois bem, Shina, você já tem em mente como gostaria que fosse realizado o seu casamento?

Shina começou a falar animada sobre os seus planos. Contou que estava fazendo os vestidos, que as madrinhas iam se vestir com roupas iguais e que Afrodite estava fazendo os arranjos todos. Eiri quis saber sobre a vida do casal para traçar melhor um perfil dos noivos.

Juliana ajudava a filha nos detalhes e aos poucos, a cerimonialista já tinha idéia do que poderia propor para a italiana.

-Então o seu noivo é biólogo e trabalha com flores. A senhorita é estilista na área de calçados. Um casal bastante exótico.

-Todos nos dizem isso! Mas então... Já tem alguma idéia para me dar?

-Vocês possuem crianças na família? De preferência com uma idade entre 5 e 6 anos.

-As gêmeas da Jisty têm 6 anos, Shina...

-Melhor ainda se forem meninas! A minha idéia é a seguinte...

Eiri começou a relatar como faria inicialmente a cerimônia de acordo com os dados que havia recolhido de sua cliente. Shina acompanhava tudo com atenção e com um sorriso no rosto. Estava gostando muito das idéias que estava ouvindo. A garota franco-russa parecia saber o que dizia e o que fazia. No final, Shina olhou para a mãe. Juliana concordou com a cabeça.

-Podemos então fechar com você mesma, Eiri. Acredito que Afrodite irá gostar muito! Só vou pedir a você que não revele a ele nossos planos. Quero fazer uma surpresa linda para ele.

-Combinado. Direi a ele apenas o necessário, afinal, se ele é quem vai cuidar da parte dos arranjos...

-Sim, claro. Mas confio em você. Parece saber o que está fazendo.

-Está certo. Só quero que confirme com a Anisah se ela vai tocar solo ou acompanhada.

-Ligo para confirmar.

-Obrigada! Até mais então!

Shina respirou aliviada. Ligou na mesma hora para Afrodite para contar que já havia resolvido metade dos preparativos. O sueco atendeu animado também e vibrava por dentro por ter uma noiva tão dedicada e prestativa.

-Ela já tem até buffet, Dite! Vai entrar em contato contigo em breve, para saber das flores...

-Vou aguardar ansioso para falar com ela.

-Aguarde! Querido, agora vou desligar, depois nos falamos. Um beijo! Estou com saudades...

-Também estou com saudades! Te amo muito!

-Eu o amo ainda mais!

Entraram no carro e foram para casa. Shina não parava de falar o quanto esperava pelo momento em que entraria na igreja. Juliana não esperava que sua filha fosse fazer questão de se casar na igreja, vestida de branco. Estava tão feliz quanto a filha.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Shina ligou para Anisah, ainda bastante contente pela conversa que teve com a cerimonialista.

-Kamus? Aqui é Shina, como está? Não nos falamos desde a festa de noivado...

-Oi. Estou bem e você?

-Bem também. Como está a sua cabeça?

-Normal. Você quer falar com a Anisah?

-Sim, gostaria.

-Vou chamá-la.

-Obrigada.

Segundos depois, Anisah a atendeu.

-Olá, Shina! Como está?

-Muito bem e você, Anisah? O Kamus está bem? Ele parecia um pouco indiferente...

-Ele ficou muito chateado pelo que aconteceu, mas não ligue. Ele é assim mesmo. E então, falou com a Eiri?

-Sim! Gostei muito dela, parece ser muito boa no que faz.

-Ela é maravilhosa! Sabia que ia gostar.

-Então... Estou ligando para saber o que você resolveu... Sobre as músicas, enfim. Ela precisa saber disso também, para poder planejar tudo muito bem.

-Sim. Sabe, Shina, estive pensando, você me disse que Afrodite aprecia muito música clássica, então pensei no seguinte repertório: _Jesus Alegria dos Homens, de Johann Sebastian Bach, Pompa e Circusntância, de Edward Elgar, Cânone em Ré Maior, de Johann Pachebell e claro, a Marcha Nupcial, de Felix Mendelssohn._

-Hehehe – Shina deu um pequeno riso – Eu não entendo de música, mas se você as escolheu, devem ser boas.

-Na verdade, você pensa que não as conhece, Shina, mas quando as ouvir, vai saber de quais se tratam.

-Perfeito então! Ah! Faltou te perguntar, você vai tocar sozinha ou acompanhada?

-Estava pensando nisso mesmo. Ultimamente estou trabalhando com mais três amigos da orquestra. Formamos um quarteto de cordas.

-Quarteto de cordas?

-Isso. Dois violinos, uma viola clássica e um cello. O resultado é belíssimo. Gostaria de tocar com os três. Orfeu, o outro violinista é excelente. Juntando com a viola clássica de Sorento e o cello do Mime, a música sempre fica divina. Você não vai se arrepender...

-Está bem! Confio em você, sei que fará o seu melhor.

-Então estamos certas? Posso falar com meus companheiros e confirmar o repertório?

-Podemos deixar tudo certo sim! Não vejo a hora de entrar na igreja, Anisah... Tudo vai ficar tão lindo...

-Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará a altura de vocês dois. E vou dar o máximo de mim para contribuir com tudo.

-Muito obrigada! Até logo então...

-Até logo, Shina. Não há de quê.

A italiana desligou o telefone e jogou seu corpo em sua cama macia. Enquanto estava de olhos fechados, mentalizava a cena de Afrodite segurando em sua mão e colocando a aliança de ouro em seu dedo. Entretanto, foi interrompida por batidas na porta de seu quarto. Sua mãe entrou em seguida carregando uma caixa.

-Chegaram, Shina!

-O que, mãe?

-Os convites! Veja! – Juliana virou a caixa e mostrou o remetente – Veio da Grécia! Foi Saga quem mandou!

Shina se levantou na mesma hora e pegou a caixa com cuidado. Colocou sobre a cama e abriu o pacote. Ficou deslumbrada com a delicadeza dos envelopes e com o próprio convite. Shina pediu para sua mãe se sentar, ia ler para ela o convite que Saga havia escrito.

-Francesco di Fiori, Juliana di Fiori e Astride Wilhelmsson convidampara a cerimônia religiosa de seus filhos, Shina e Afrodite, a realizar-se dia 3 de Maio de 2013 as 20:00 hrs, na Igreja Riddarholmskyrkan.

Após a cerimonia os noivos receberão os cumprimentos no Salão de Festas Tre Kronor, esquina da Olof Palmes Gata com a Drottninggatan, número 371, Estocolmo, Suécia.

Shina entregou o convite para a mãe e ficou com o pequeno cartão que acompanhava o envelope.

-Reserva a combinar para Rex Hotel, 73, Luntmakargatan, 11351 Estocolmo, em nome do convidado. Noivos: Shina di Fiori e Afrodite Wilhelmsson. – Shina deu um sorriso largo – Saga fez tudo com perfeição!

**-X-**

Aos poucos, Afrodite colocou em ordem o seu jardim. Achava que ia demorar muito mais do que estava demorando. Paciência não lhe faltava, ainda mais quando se tratava de suas flores. Logo ia defender sua tese e além de estar preocupado com os preparativos de seu casamento, estava estudando muito para conseguir o seu título de doutor em plantas ornamentais.

Eiri o procurou e combinaram sobre os arranjos, sobre as flores e o sueco ficou muito contente com a escolha que Shina havia feito.

Já tarde da noite, Afrodite se sentou em um dos bancos que havia dentro de sua estufa e ficou observando suas rosas. Astride viu a estufa acesa e resolveu ir até lá, chamar o filho para se deitar. Quando entrou, viu que ele parecia estar em outra dimensão.

-Você está bem, meu filho?

-Ah... Oi mãe, sim, estou muito bem.

Astride se sentou ao lado dele e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

-Sabe, mãe, eu nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida... Sinto que tudo de ruim que eu passei não chega perto do que estou conseguindo agora... Estou alcançando a verdadeira vitória. Olho para os meus colegas e vejo o quanto estou na frente deles... Possuo uma mulher linda, que me ama, que eu a amo... Perfeita... Na verdade, acho que sou é abençoado... Tudo o que eu quis eu consegui. Isso não é maravilhoso?

-Concordo que você seja abençoado, mas tome cuidado com o orgulho e a prepotência, Afrodite. Você tem tudo o que tem porque lutou com garra para conseguir. Mas o que você tem não te faz melhor e nem pior do que ninguém. A diferença é o que você é por dentro.

Afrodite abraçou a mãe com carinho. Astride o abraçou também.

-Você é um filho maravilhoso.

-Muito obrigado por tudo, mãe. A senhora é minha referência para tudo.

-É muito bom saber que consegui te educar muito bem, meu filho. E esse sentimento que eu tenho, ninguém é capaz de tirar de mim.

-Mãe...

-Diga, Afrodite.

-Será que... Se o papai me visse hoje... Ele ficaria orgulhoso de mim e da senhora?

-Talvez, querido. Isso nós não vamos saber nunca. – Astride se levantou do banco e estendeu a mão para o filho – Vamos nos deitar, está tarde e amanhã é um dia normal.

Afrodite deu a mão para a mãe, apagou as luzes da estufa e caminhou junto dela para sua casa. Podia descansar em paz.

**-X-**

Shina ligou para Afrodite no dia seguinte e contou dos convites. O sueco ficou super feliz por tudo ter dado certo. No mesmo dia, pediu para que seu motorista os pusesse no correio e assim foi feito. Aos poucos, os convidados foram ligando para a confirmar a presença. Shina não deixou de ligar para Saga agradecendo.

-Saga? Aqui é Shina! Como está?

-Bem e você? A encomenda chegou bem?

-Os convites ficaram perfeitos! Fiquei maravilhada com a delicadeza dos envelopes e do papel que você utilizou. Sem contar que sua letra é maravilhosa...

-Que bom que gostou, Shina. Fiquei lisonjeado por fazer isso por vocês. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só pedir.

-Pode deixar! Muito obrigada mesmo, Saga. Essa semana mesmo farei o depósito na sua conta.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Fico feliz em ter ajudado. Você já os mandou para os convidados?

-Sim! Os únicos que ainda não ligaram para confirmar foram Mu, Kia e Aldebaran. Os outros já entraram em contato.

-Entendo... Mu e Kia moram mais longe, demora mais mesmo...

-Também pensei nisso... Bem, mais uma vez, obrigada.

-Nos vemos no casamento então!

-Sim, até breve!

-Até!

**-X-**

Enquanto isso, em Londres, Dohko e Lígea conversavam sobre o presente que dariam para os noivos. Ligaram para uma das lojas em que Shina havia feito a lista e discutiam entre um jogo de jantar e um jogo de talheres.

-Acho mais bonito um jogo de jantar, Lígea. Somos padrinhos...

-Você não prefere dar um jogo de talheres, bem imponente, Dohko? Nós podemos ver o modelo da loja na internet e procurar um parecido aqui mesmo, em Londres...

-Bem, acho melhor você decidir então.

-Assim também não, né Dohko? Gosto da sua opinião! Nós estamos dando o presente juntos!

-Mas é você que sempre dá a palavra final!

-Mas você tem que me ajudar a escolher! Mesmo que não possuímos a mesma escolha, é sempre bom o seu palpite.

-Tá bom, Lígea!

Ficaram por horas discutindo o presente, quando no final, Lígea sempre provava que estava certa. Dohko por fim, acabava por concordar com ela.

Mas foi durante o jantar que uma idéia surgiu na cabeça do chinês.

-Lígea... O que você acha dos padrinhos darem um jantar para os noivos antes do casamento?

-Dohko, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não é tão simples juntar todo mundo!

-Claro que sei, mas... – O chinês olhou para o convite – Se de repente ligarmos para os convidados e pedirmos para eles ao invés de chegarem na sexta-feira, chegarem na quinta para o jantar, a idéia pode dar certo. O que você acha? Seria uma forma de nós pedirmos perdão ao Afrodite pelo que causamos na festa de noivado dele. Assim, ele esquece a festa que deu e fica com a memória do jantar que daremos a eles!

-Aí pode até ser que seja interessante... Mas recomendo então que ou ele ou Shina saibam desse jantar.

-Melhor a Shina. Quem saiu no prejuízo foi o Afrodite.

-Perfeito, Dohko! Então ligue pra ela e veja o que ela acha sobre a sua idéia.

-Vou ligar amanhã mesmo! Puxa... Foi uma boa idéia, não foi, Liginha?

-Muito boa, sim!

-Espero que ela concorde.

-Tenho quase certeza que sim, Dohko. Quase certeza que sim...


	12. Começam os preparativos

**Capítulo 12**

**E começam os preparativos!**

O segundo e último encontro antes do casamento de Afrodite entre Máscara da Morte e Kanon estava ocorrendo há quinze dias do evento. Durante o tempo que se passou, os dois correram atrás dos detalhes para o plano.

Haviam combinando de se encontrarem na casa do jornalista, afinal a Atenas e Bilbao ficavam mais próximas de Nápoles a Hanover. Kanon chegou bem cedo naquela manhã de sábado no modesto apartamento de Máscara da Morte. Quando o siciliano abriu a porta, Kanon já estava dando gargalhadas. Apertaram-se as mãos e o grego abraçou o amigo dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Porém, quando entrou, se assustou com a presença de uma mulher no apartamento do companheiro.

-Quem é essa beldade, Mask? – Kanon se aproximou da mulher e a cumprimentou.

Ela tinha os cabelos rosados, pele clara e olhos negros. Rosto fino e alongado, muito bonito. Sorriu para o grego e dirigiu suas palavras ao colega de trabalho.

-Então esse é o tão falado Kanon, Máscara?

-Sim! Meu melhor amigo, Giorgia!

-Muito prazer, Kanon. – Estendeu a mão para o grego.

-O prazer é todo... Meu.- Kanon beijou a mão da italiana olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

-Olha só, Kanon, eu chamei ela aqui pra nos ajudar com o plano. – Máscara interrompeu os olhares entre os dois – Ela é ótima fotógrafa e manda muito bem na maquiagem.

-Hahaha! Já entendi tudo. Que horas você combinou com os dois?

-O Aioros deve estar pra chegar. O Shura só vem depois do almoço. Fiz de propósito, claro. Você trouxe o que eu pedi?

-Sim! – Kanon abriu a mala que tinha trazido e tirou uma peruca ruiva de dentro dela e um vestido longo em tom coral todo bordado com canutilhos e lantejoulas.

-MINHA NOSSA! – Giorgia e Máscara da Morte exclamaram juntos ao ver o conjunto... Arrasador.

-O Aioros vai ficar lindo com esse vestido! – Disse o jornalista enquanto gargalhava – E você ainda tomou cuidado pra peruca combinar com ele!

-Mas sabe que esse vestido, Mask, foi uma mina que esqueceu na minha casa? Nem lembro a cara dela...

Giorgia sorriu ao ouvir o comentário de Kanon. Percebeu que ele era idêntico ao seu colega de trabalho. A garota pegou o vestido e observava bem o busto enquanto os dois rapazes davam risada de suas próprias idéias.

-Ei rapazes... Me digam uma coisa... O tal Aioros... Ele faz o que? Pratica algum esporte? Porque se ele tiver braços musculosos, teremos um grande problema...

-Na verdade, não teremos não! – Kanon tirou da maleta um xale vermelho que complementava o vestido como se fosse uma carta de baralho escondida em sua manga – Se ele estiver bombadinho, colocamos esse pano em cima dos braços dele. Eu vi a mina usando... Ficou muito massa!

Giorgia pegou o xale e colocou junto do vestido. A campainha tocou. Kanon e Máscara da Morte pararam de rir. Sabiam que o amigo grego havia chegado. O jornalista caminhou até a porta e quando a abriu, cumprimentou Aioros sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Máscara da Morte! – Apertou a mão do colega e depois fez o mesmo com Kanon – Bom dia, Kanon... E a senhorita, quem é?

-Giorgia, muito prazer.

-Prazer! É sua namorada, Máscara? – Perguntou Aioros se virando para o italiano.

-Que nada! Colega de trabalho.

-Muito bonita.

A jornalista sorriu para Aioros. Achou-o muito simpático à primeira vista e enquanto os rapazes conversavam entre si, ficou observando o corpo do grego que havia acabado de chegar.

-Bem, acho melhor nós já começarmos a tomar nossas atitudes. – Kanon se levantou do sofá e foi até o vestido – Aioros, como Máscara da Morte já te disse, você vai precisar se vestir de mulher e vai usar esse vestido.

A força que o químico fazia para não rir era incrível. Aioros também se levantou e pegou o vestido vermelho em mãos. Segurou pelas alças e olhava um pouco aflito para a roupa.

-Bem... Eu só fico um pouco preocupado porque eu não tenho peitos... E também...

-A Giorgia já está cuidando desses detalhes. Mostre para ele do que as mulheres são capazes hoje em dia! – Pediu Máscara da Morte sorrindo a amiga.

A italiana mostrou para ele um sutiã que possuía enchimento. Depois mostrou os sapatos de salto e o xale. Aioros arregalou os olhos.

-Vou cair com isso daí! – Disse o professor apontando para os sapatos.

-Vai ter que aprender a andar! Ou você não acha que vale o sacrifício? – Perguntou Kanon com seu sorriso irônico no rosto.

Aioros não respondeu. Pegou tudo e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Os três ficaram esperando ansiosos o colega sair vestido de mulher.

Dentro do cômodo, Aioros estava tendo trabalho para se vestir. Primeiro de tudo, com muito custo, conseguiu abotoar o sutiã. Arregalou novamente os olhos com o resultado. Depois, colocou o vestido longo e se olhou no espelho.

Pôs a peruca e arrumou a franja dela em cima de suas grossas sobrancelhas.

"_Nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que fosse passar por isso em toda a minha vida!"_

Calçou os sapatos e viu que a parte mais difícil era decididamente aquela. Não imaginava como as mulheres conseguiam andar com aquilo nos pés. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro. Se preparou para as risadas que viriam em seguida de sua aparição.

Assim que o viram, Kanon e Máscara da Morte se deitaram no chão de tanto que riam. Aioros também começou a rir sem graça da situação. Giorgia olhava para o grego vestido de mulher com pena. Ele era muito bonito e tinha um rosto bastante másculo para se passar por dama. Ia ter trabalho com a maquiagem. O vestido estava bastante apertado até a cintura e a jornalista deu graças a Deus ao ver que a saia tinha um caimento mais solto. Quando conseguiu parar um pouco de gargalhar, Kanon perguntou a Aioros como ele estava se sentindo.

-É estranho colocar vestido... E horrível usar sapatos de salto! Meus pés estão doendo!

-Hahahahaha! – Kanon não conseguiu mais se conter – Como é ter peitos, Aiorão?

-Sabe que eu até achei legal? – Respondeu sem sair do lugar – É sério... Eu ainda vou levar um tombo usando esses sapatos!

-Fique calmo, eu vou tentar te ensinar a andar... – Giorgia caminhou até o professor com pena – Nós vamos precisar dar um jeito nos seus braços, pernas, peito... Não vai ter como você usar um vestido desses... Desse jeito...

-Que jeito? – Aioros perguntou assustado.

-Nós teremos que depilar você. – Respondeu a jornalista.

Assim que ouviram a resposta de Giorgia, Kanon e Máscara da Morte pararam de rir e fizeram cara de dor.

-Me depilar? Como... Como assim?

-Se olhe no espelho, Aioros. – Pediu a moça delicadamente – Você já viu alguma mulher com braços e peito tão peludos quanto os seus?

-Não... – Aioros a olhou assustado – Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que tirar... Tudo?

-Sim... Tudo.

-Nossa, não quero nem ver como isso vai doer! – Comentou Máscara da Morte.

-Bom... Vamos para o banheiro, Aioros. Vou começar com a depilação e depois partimos para a maquiagem. – Falou Giorgia enquanto empurrava o professor novamente para o banheiro, sem dar tempo dele desistir da idéia.

A porta se fechou e lá de dentro só se ouvia os gritos de dor que ecoavam pelo banheiro. Kanon e Máscara da Morte trocavam olhares cada vez mais assustados.

Máscara da Morte se levantou e foi até a porta do banheiro.

-Ei, Georgia, é pra deixar o Aioros vivo!

-Eu sei, Máscara. Estou dando o melhor de mim! – Respondeu a jornalista.

-Dando o melhor de você? Vou ficar com ciúmes...

-Olha só, Máscara, se você não tivesse me pagado, eu já teria ido embora!

-Tá bom! Tá bom...

-Espera sentadinho no sofá, marginal!

O jornalista voltou para a sala dando risada.

Depois de quarenta minutos, os gritos cessaram. A dupla conversava animada sobre os personagens que estavam criando.

-Pensei em dar para o casal a origem francesa. Assim, poderemos tirar uma com a cara do Misty.

-Tem certeza, Kanon? Você sabe, Kamus é francês e ele é muito inteligente...

-Você acha que o Kamus vai se interessar em conversar com eles, Mask? O Kamus mais parece um robô, só conversa com o Miro e olha lá! Vamos fazer eles franceses... O Aioros vai se chamar...

-Margot! – Riu o jornalista – E o Shurão?

-Hum... – Kanon colocou a mão em seu queixo – Christophe!

-Hahahaha! Boa... Você tem certeza de que ele vai topar mesmo depois de ver o Aioros...

-Eu dei minha palavra de que nada sairia errado. Ele me deu a palavra dele de que não ia dar para trás. Qualquer coisa, falo que ele não tem honra, que não cumpre o compromisso que assumiu comigo.

-Ótimo... Será que está dando tudo certo com a Margot no banheiro, Kanon?

-Se você disse que sua colega de trabalho manda bem na maquiagem, deve estar correndo tudo bem.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, a dupla não viu o tempo passar e logo a campainha tocou novamente na casa de Máscara da Morte. Os dois se olharam aflitos. Olharam para o relógio e viram que já se passava das duas horas da tarde.

O jornalista abriu a porta e lá estava Shura, apoiado no batente. Cumprimentou a dupla e entrou no apartamento sorrindo.

-Como está, Máscara? Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Trabalhando muito?

-Trabalhando muito, ganhando pouco. E você? Kanon me contou que está dando aula pra crianças...

-Sim e estou gostando muito. O dinheiro também é contado, mas é a vida, não é mesmo?

-Pois é...

-Bom, aproveitando que os dois estão aqui, gostaria de saber, já estamos com o plano completo? Falei para o Kanon e falarei pra você também, Máscara, eu não quero correr o risco de perder a confiança da Shina de novo.

-Então... – Começou a falar Kanon – Esta é a peruca que consegui para você, óculos e alguns chapéus... Você pode escolher entre eles.

Shura pegou os acessórios e os observava com cuidado. Colocou a peruca castanha-clara sobre os seus cabelos e experimentou os óculos e os chapéus.

-Interessante usar uma outra cor de cabelo! – Shura sorria para o espelho – E de onde eu serei?

-Nós estávamos aqui discutindo justamente isso. Sobre a origem de vocês. – Disse Máscara da Morte.

-Como assim, "vocês"? Eu achei que estivesse sozinho nessa.

-Pois então, o seu convite pertence a uma pessoa que possui namorada, não é? Você também terá uma, é claro.

-Entendi agora! Então vocês pegaram o convite da namorada também?

-Claro. Não podíamos correr o risco.

Shura sorriu achando que teria uma grande oportunidade de conhecer alguma garota. A dupla percebeu que o espanhol ficou feliz com o comentário e decidiram contar a ele sobre a personagem que criaram para ele.

-Então... Você será Christophe Louer, francês, de 28 anos, da região de... – Kanon pensou depressa – Dijon. Produtor de vinhos da região da Borgonha. O que acha?

-Gostei! E a minha namorada? – Disse Shura se sentando no sofá, ao lado de Kanon.

Os dois seguraram o riso o mais que podiam. Máscara da Morte achou melhor falar por Kanon.

-Ela se chama Margot, é ruiva, olhos azuis, alta, imponente... Bonita.

-Nossa... Agora fiquei ansioso para conhecê-la! É amiga de vocês?

-É sim! – Confirmou Kanon se corroendo por dentro – É amiga sim.

-Quando vou conhecê-la?

De repente, a porta do banheiro destrancou, Giorgia saiu de lá de dentro e se surpreendeu com o novo rapaz na sala. Shura ficou deslumbrado com a visão.

-É essa a Margot? – Perguntou para a dupla – Fico imensamente feliz em conhecê-la.

-Margot?

A jornalista franziu a testa para Máscara da Morte. O amigo de trabalho piscou para ela. Ela entendeu tudo.

-Ah! Não... Eu sou Giorgia... A Margot está no banheiro... Posso... Posso trazê-la?

-Será uma honra! – Exclamou Kanon.

Giorgia foi até o banheiro e pegou na mão de Aioros. Foi conduzindo-o de maneira lenta para evitar tropeções. Os três se levantaram ao ver a tal Margot se aproximando. Máscara da Morte e Kanon olhavam para o grego. Ele estava irreconhecível.

Shura observava a grande mulher de cima abaixo. Como ele estava com a peruca e os óculos, Aioros demorou para o reconhecer. Mas quando o espanhol retirou os óculos, teve certeza.

Acenou e sorriu para o seu melhor amigo.

Quando Shura viu aquele sorriso, sua expressão facial mudou completamente.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritou o espanhol.

**-X-**

-Boa tarde, eu gostaria de falar com a Shina.

-Só um minuto, vou chamá-la. Quem gostaria?

-Dohko.

Juliana chamou pela filha. Shina logo estava com o fone em seu ouvido.

-Oi Dohko, como está?

-Bem e você, Shina? Animada para o casamento? Agora falta pouco tempo...

-Nem me fala! Animadíssima! Essa semana mando para você o terno e o vestido de Lígea. Sem falta.

-Tudo bem. Estou ligando para te fazer uma proposta.

-Diga, Dohko.

-Bem, eu não consigo esquecer a situação chata que criamos com aquela bagunça na festa de noivado, na casa de Afrodite. Há alguns dias atrás conversei com Lígea e tive uma idéia para nos redimirmos com o seu noivo.

-Tenho certeza de que ele já esqueceu esse problema, Dohko. Não precisa se preocupar com isso e...

-Faço questão! – Interrompeu o advogado – Tive uma idéia de preparar um jantar na quinta-feira, antes do casamento. Todos podem já estar em Estocolmo nessa data... Assim, a imagem ruim do noivado sairá da cabeça dele e ele ficará com uma boa impressão de todos novamente. O que acha?

-E não é que é mesmo uma idéia interessante, Dohko? Um jantar no hotel mesmo?

-Sim! E você podia fazer alguma surpresa pra ele também... Se você topar a idéia, vou conversar com os outros padrinhos. Você não vai precisar arcar e nem se preocupar com nada.

-Já topei, Dohko!

-Seu papel será somente levar o Afrodite para o hotel e preparar a surpresa. Então estamos combinados?

-Sim! Quando estiver tudo certo, me avise.

-Claro! Então, já vou indo...

-Ah, Dohko! Espere... Você pode arranjar um microfone e caixas de som? Eu gosto muito de cantar...

-Entendi. Vou providenciar tudo. Anisah talvez saiba sobre isso. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, só isso mesmo!

-Então estamos combinados. Um grande abraço, Shina. Até mais ver!

-Até mais ver!

Após desligar o telefone, Shina correu para seu computador, para procurar a letra da música que cantaria para seu noivo no dia do jantar.


	13. A Revolta

**Capítulo 13**

**A Revolta**

-Eu achei que era uma mulher de verdade! – Shura começou a se revoltar – ME EXPLIQUEM JÁ O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!

Giorgia olhava assustada para a reação colérica do espanhol. Kanon e Máscara da Morte continuavam se segurando para não rir.

-Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Shura!

Aioros saiu andando em direção a Shura para dar-lhe um abraço, mas seu sapato enroscou no tapete e ele caiu com tudo no chão. A dupla e Giorgia foram a socorro do professor. O espanhol continuava de braços cruzados e olhar de poucos amigos.

-Eu avisei que eu ia cair com esse negócio no meu pé!

-Você vai precisar treinar na sua casa... – Disse Giorgia docemente.

Aioros retirou os sapatos e foi até o amigo. Shura corou constrangido pelo abraço do grego fantasiado de mulher. O empurrou com força.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte soltaram a risada que estavam prendendo.

-Por que vocês só dão risada e não explicam o que significa isso? – Shura apontou para os dois que se contorciam de rir.

Giorgia também estava esperando uma explicação. Kanon se levantou e quando se recompôs, começou a falar.

-Bom, Shura, o Aioros também tem motivos para querer estar no casamento do Afrodite.

-Então ele também vai ao casamento? – Aioros olhou para o amigo sorrindo – Mas isso é ótimo! Nós vamos poder...

-NÃO! ISSO É PÉSSIMO! – Gritou ainda mais revoltado – Essa... Essa idéia é ridícula! Saí pra lá, Aioros!

Shura empurrou Aioros para o lado.

"_Acordamos a fera..." _– Kanon e Máscara da Morte pensaram juntos.

-Por que me empurrou? Eu sou seu amigo, Shura!

O espanhol olhou para Aioros e não conseguia engolir o que via de jeito nenhum.

-Você não é mulher! Você é mesmo um retardado, Aioros! Como é que você se submete a isso? Não percebe que neste momento eles estão rindo de você e de mim?

-Eu não me importo que eles riam de mim se essa é uma das únicas oportunidades que foram me dadas para tentar me reconciliar com o meu irmão! Eu não ligo que me atirem tomates se eu conseguir ter o amor dele de volta!

Kanon e Máscara da Morte pararam de rir. Giorgia conseguiu entender o porque do grego não se importar com tudo aquilo. Achou que seu amigo de trabalho estava abusando da boa vontade Aioros.

-Você tem noção do que o Aioria vai fazer quando te ver vestido de mulher? Você sabe o que ele fez com o primo do Afrodite?

-Ele não vai me ver vestido de mulher! O Kanon e o Máscara da Morte prometeram que quando eu chegar na festa, vou poder trocar de roupa e falar com ele e com o Afrodite vestido como homem!

-Isso é verdade? – Perguntou Shura a Kanon.

-Claro que é! O disfarce é pra vocês poderem ficar no hotel sem pagar nada e entrarem na festa de casamento sem problema nenhum. Depois que estiverem lá dentro, pra quê continuar fingindo?

Shura conseguiu se acalmar um pouco depois do que Kanon disse. Mas a idéia de sua "namorada" ser um homem não agradava nem um pouco.

-Olha só, esse plano não vai dar certo nunca! Vocês escolheram a pior pessoa para se passar de mulher! O Aioros vai ficar tropeçando em tudo!

-Ah tá, Shura. E por algum acaso você trocaria de lugar com ele?

-Mas nem morto, Máscara da Morte! Por que vocês não pegaram convites de dois solteiros?

-Porque foi um tiro no escuro, literalmente. – Respondeu Kanon – Ah, Shura, dê o braço a torcer. A Giorgia maquiou o Aioros muito bem. Se ele não tivesse sorrido, você não o ia reconhecer!

-E ele vai deixar de sorrir durante quanto tempo, Kanon?

-Podemos resolver isso com um leque. – Sugeriu Giorgia – Mas somente se Aioros concordar com tudo...

-Eu concordo! Eu acho que vai valer a pena! Tenho certeza!

Aioros respondeu com tamanha certeza que cortou o coração da jornalista.

-MAS EU NÃO CONCORDO COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! – Shura levou as mãos à cabeça – Eu não quero abraçar um homem em público!

A dupla segurou a risada nesse momento. Giorgia achou melhor intervir.

-Bom, rapazes, eu não quero mais participar dessa discussão. Já está tarde e eu preciso ir embora...

-Mas você ainda não tirou a foto do Aioros, Giorgia! – Máscara da Morte barrou a amiga.

A jornalista chamou o colega de trabalho para longe dos três. Não estava mais gostando da situação.

-Escuta só, Máscara, eu vim aqui, com a melhor das intenções. Só que o que eu percebi é que esse Aioros é muito ingênuo e deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. É muito feio ficar fazendo piada dos outros. O outro colega dele está certo.

-Giorgia, você não percebeu que o Aioros topou mesmo participar do plano? Você fez um ótimo trabalho! Você sabe disso! Eu sei disso! Foi por isso que eu te chamei. Porque sei que você é maravilhosa!

-Você deveria ser comerciante e não jornalista! – Giorgia olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Máscara da Morte – Tudo bem, eu faço a foto e vou embora.

-Você vai conosco para a Suécia, não é?

-Máscara...

-Eu sei que você vai. Eu não vou deixar você ficar!

Saíram da cozinha e Giorgia se preparou para fotografar Aioros. Ajeitou os cabelos da peruca, retocou um pouco do blush que estava nas bochechas do grego e bateu a foto.

-Pronto. – Disse olhando para o amigo – Agora eu vou embora. Vou deixar vocês discutirem em paz. E Aioros, daqui a quinze dias, você precisa se depilar de novo. Esteja preparado.

O grego fez um olhar de dar pena.

-Ainda não! – Gritou Kanon – Você não vai fotografar o Shura?

Os quatro olharam em direção do espanhol.

-Ponha a peruca e os óculos, Shura. – Pediu Máscara da Morte ao colega.

Contrariado, o espanhol fez o que o jornalista pediu.

Giorgia escolheu o melhor ângulo e bateu a foto.

Pegou sua maleta de maquiagem, sua máquina fotográfica e antes de sair, disse:

-Te mando as fotos por e-mail, Máscara da Morte. Até mais.

-Até segunda-feira, xuxu!

Ela bateu a porta. Todos se assustaram.

-Você não devia ter falado com ela desse jeito, Máscara!

-Eu falo com ela do jeito que eu quiser, Aioros! Então... Vamos continuar falando do plano...

**-X-**

-Shaka?

-Sim. Quem é?

-Dohko! Como está?

-Ah! Oi Dohko! Correndo feito louco e você?

-Bem! Estou ligando para te contar a minha idéia.

O chinês contou o que havia dito para Shina e Shaka pareceu gostar muito da idéia.

-Você pode me ajudar então e ir entrando em contato com alguns convidados? Kamus me respondeu por e-mail que por ele está tudo certo também. Os únicos que não tenho telefone são Máscara da Morte, Kanon e Mu. Você não falaria com eles para mim, não?

-Eu também não tenho o telefone dos dois, mas vou tentar falar com o Saga. Ele pode entrar em contato com o irmão. Pode deixar que falo com o Mu.

-Ótimo. Vou precisar desligar o telefone agora, estou no escritório.

-Tudo bem. Farei o possível! Tchau, tchau, Dohko!

-Tchau, Shaka!

**-X-**

Como Kanon já havia imaginado, Shura estava oferecendo muita resistência e depois de muita discussão, o químico perdeu a paciência.

-CHEGA DE LENGA LENGA! Shura, você disse que não ia dar pra trás de jeito nenhum. Cadê a sua palavra de honra?

-Eu não sabia que acompanhar um homem vestido de mulher seria parte do plano! Se eu soubesse! – Shura cerrou os olhos – Você me fez de tonto direitinho! Não falou desse detalhe porque sabia que eu ia desistir na hora!

-Pera lá... Pera lá... Eu não fiz ninguém de tonto! – Mentiu Kanon – A única condição que você me deu era a de não perder a confiança da Shina e eu disse que se CADA UM FIZESSE A SUA PARTE, nada ia sair errado! Você não me perguntou nada sobre o plano.

-Como é que você quer que nada saia errado com isso? – Shura apontou para Aioros – COMO?

-Ei, Shura, você está me desvalorizando assim! – Aioros se sentiu ofendido com o comentário.

-Você vai ser homem e assumir o compromisso ou vai largar o Aioros sozinho nesse barco, espanhol?

Shura ficou com muita raiva do comentário de Máscara da Morte. Olhou bem para os três e ficou em silêncio.

-Olha só, ninguém aqui ta pedindo pra você dormir com o Aioros, Shura.- Kanon tentou dar uma amansada no professor de esgrima – É só pra vocês conseguirem entrar no casamento.

-Kanon, agora, deixa EU te fazer uma pergunta.

O químico parou de sorrir e esperou pela pergunta do espanhol.

-Você iria num casamento com o Máscara da Morte vestido de mulher como seu acompanhante? Responda a verdade pra mim, se você for homem!

-Se eu tivesse dado a minha palavra, eu iria! Respondida a sua pergunta. E então, você vai continuar com o que prometeu ou vai dar as costas para o seu melhor amigo?

Shura olhou pela milésima vez para Aioros antes de responder qualquer coisa. Levou as mãos à cabeça e suspirou. Sabia que tinha algo por trás da atitude daqueles dois, mas sabia que se deixasse Aioros sozinho, ele poderia se machucar e muito feio. Acrescentou mais esse aos seus motivos e quase não se reconheceu quando disse o que disse.

-Tudo bem... Eu não vou deixar o Aioros sozinho nessa... – Falou com raiva – Só que se a gente se der mal, eu juro que faço vocês se arrependerem de ter nascido!

-Relaxa, Shurão!

-Não tem relaxa! – Shura agarrou Máscara da Morte pela camisa – Eu vou preso de novo, mas soco vocês até a morte!

-Ta vendo, Mask? O Shura não tem medo de voltar pra cadeia.

Máscara da Morte olhou feio para Kanon.

-Você tem medo de voltar pra cadeia, Máscara da Morte? Por algum acaso abusaram de você?

-Eu não tenho que responder essas coisas! Ainda mais pra você, Aioros!

-Desculpa... Eu só perguntei por perguntar...

O celular de Kanon tocou. Era Saga. Ele colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios e pediu silêncio. Atendeu.

-Fala maninho! Beleza?

-Oi Kanon, onde está? Liguei na sua casa e não atende.

-Estou passeando. Mas pode falar! Pra você ligar no celular deve ser importante...

-Shaka me ligou e disse que vão fazer um jantar dois dias antes do casamento do Afrodite, então teremos que chegar lá na quinta-feira e não na sexta. Ligue para o Máscara da Morte e passe a informação a ele.

-Mas... Por que esse jantar?

-Foi uma idéia do Dohko para se redimir com ele, mas é surpresa.

"_Dohko..."_

_-_Portanto, NÃO ESTRAGUE A SURPRESA!

Todos os presentes ouviram as últimas palavras de Saga.

-Não precisa gritar, Saga. Eu entendi.

-Entendeu mesmo? Não quero você fazendo besteira de novo!

-Era só isso que você tinha pra me dizer, Saga?

-Sim, Kanon.

-Beleza, tchau!

Kanon desligou o celular na cara do irmão. Parecia irritado.

-O que foi, Kanon?

-Meu irmão ligou pra dizer que o Dohko vai fazer um jantar surpresa pro Frofrô, pra gente ir pra Suécia dois dias antes do casamento.

-Ta vendo como essa história não vai dar certo? Nós também vamos ter que ir nesse jantar e se o pessoal todo ficar reparando na gente...

-Por isso mesmo, vocês têm quinze dias para ensaiar! – Recomendou Máscara da Morte.

-Eu vou dar o máximo de mim! – Prometeu Aioros.

-Aqui ninguém duvida disso, Aioros.

-Então, Shura! Eu prometo que não vou fazer feio! Dá um voto de confiança pra mim...

-Aioros, tira essa maquiagem do rosto e essa roupa ridícula antes de conversar comigo! Meu estômago está revirando quando olho pra você e te vejo dessa maneira!

Aioros saiu da sala e foi se trocar no banheiro. Quando voltou, as coisas pareciam mais calmas.

-Agora dá pra me levar a sério, Shura?

O espanhol não respondeu. Voltou a olhar feio para a dupla.

-Bem, vocês já ouviram meu recado. Dando algo errado, eu parto pra ignorância. Agora eu vou embora.

-Mandaremos pra você a sua identidade falsa pelo correio, certo, Shura?

-Faça o que tem que fazer, Máscara da Morte. E reze. Porque se eu te bater, você vai ficar irreconhecível!

Shura bateu a porta com força. Aioros também decidiu ir embora.

-Vou esperar a minha identidade também. Melhor eu ir embora também. Obrigado por me receber, Máscara da Morte. Até o dia do jantar, Kanon.

-Treine bastante na sua casa a andar de salto! – Kanon recomendou entregando a ele a roupa e os acessórios – Cuide-se.

-Pode deixar. Irei me cuidar.

Máscara da Morte acompanhou o colega até a porta e quando a fechou, suspirou. Já eram mais de sete da noite.

-Pensei que o Shura não ia ceder, Kanon. O que nós estamos fazendo é perigoso. Se ele se revolta e comenta com a Shina o nosso plano, estamos ferrados...

-Ele não vai fazer isso.

-Que autoconfiança!

-Sabe, Mask... Até agora o plano está dando certo. Mas ele não acaba por aqui.

-Você ainda quer ir mais longe? Você está me assustando, Kanon!

-Ainda precisamos colocar o Dohko no meio desse rolo.

-O Dohko? Kanon... Esquece a Lígea, cara!

-Eu já esqueci aquela infeliz. Só que não esqueço a pancada que o Aldebaran me deu.

-E o que o Dohko tem a ver com o Aldebaran?

-Foi o Dohko que falou pro Debão socar a gente. Foi ele que falou que foi a gente que começou a briga.

-Então, você quer se vingar do Dohko também.

-Isso mesmo. Você não quer?

-Eu já não sei mais o que eu realmente quero, Kanon... Só sei que não quero rolo pro nosso lado.

Kanon pareceu ignorar o comentário de seu melhor amigo.

-Só ainda não sei como colocar o Dohko no meio da história...

-Acho que a gente não precisa se vingar dele. Se não, daqui a pouco você vai querer se vingar do Debão, do seu irmão, do Miro...

-Eu ainda vou achar a solução, Mask. Você está comigo, não é?

-Estou...

-Em nome dos velhos tempos, Mask. Em nome dos velhos tempos.- Sorriu Kanon ironicamente.


	14. Despedida de Solteiro

Faltando apenas cinco dias para o casamento, Aioros estava entrando em pânico em seu apartamento

**Capítulo 14**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

Faltando apenas cinco dias para o casamento, Aioros estava entrando em pânico em seu apartamento. Nunca desejou tanto ser organizado.

Procurou por seu quarto e nada. Sala, cozinha, até mesmo no banheiro. Se sentou no pufe que havia na sala e suspirou.

-Não acredito que eu perdi o convite! – Olhava para os lados perdido.

A primeira coisa em que pensou foi ligar para Shura. Ninguém atendeu. O próximo da lista era Máscara da Morte. Também não conseguiu.

-Só me resta, Kanon.

O grego ligou e também não teve êxito. Será que só poderia contar com a própria sorte? Olhou novamente para a agenda e começou a brincar com as pequenas páginas. Uma delas se soltou. Era a letra "D".

Aioros encarou aquilo como um sinal e discou. Começou a chamar.

-Alô? – Perguntou o chinês do outro lado da linha.

-Dohko! Como está?

De repente, ouviram um barulho estranho na ligação.

-Alô? Você está aí, Dohko?

-Sim! Quem é?

-Aioros! Como vai?

-Oi! Nossa, há quanto tempo... Estou bem e você?

-Um pouco desesperado! Será que você pode me tirar uma dúvida?

Dohko franziu a testa.

-Sim... Está com problemas com a justiça, Aioros?

-Não! Hahahaha! Nossa... Também não é assim, Dohko.

-Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de magoá-lo. Sua voz está um pouco tensa.

-Você sabe se as pessoas têm que apresentar o convite do casamento no saguão do hotel?

-Que convite de casamento, Aioros? Hotel?

-O nome... O nome do hotel era Rax... REX! Era esse! A partir de que horas eles fazem o check-in?

-Eu não estou entendendo... – De repente, Dohko arregalou os olhos – Você está falando do casamento do Afrodite?

-Isso! Eu não deveria estar falando isso com você, mas é que eu não encontrei ninguém em casa, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Shura saíram, aí a folha com seu nome caiu de dentro da minha agenda, achei que fosse um sinal... Precisam do convite?

-Er... Bem... Acho que sim... Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando...

De repente, Aioros olhou debaixo do telefone e encontrou o que queria. Um grito invadiu o ouvido do chinês.

-ACHEI!! UHU!! Dohko, você me deu sorte! Valeu, cara!

-Achou o que?

-O convite! Muito obrigado mesmo, Dohko. A gente se vê, né?

-Er... Eu não sei... – O advogado fazia força para tentar entender o que Aioros estava dizendo.

-Até mais!

O grego desligou e colocou o convite na geladeira, com um imã. Correu para seu banho, tinha que dar uma aula ainda naquela noite.

**-X-**

-Quem era no telefone, Dohko? – Perguntou Lígea ao namorado.

O chinês continuou olhando para o telefone, sem entender nada. Achou melhor não dizer nada para Lígea. Sabia que ali tinha algo de errado.

-Do escritório... – O advogado voltou a olhar para o computador.

-Do escritório a essa hora da noite? São mais de nove horas...

-Meu estagiário... Ele disse que ia ficar lá, pra terminar de ler umas cláusulas...

Lígea olhou para o porta-chave na porta. Apertou os olhos. Sabia que Dohko estava mentindo.

-E você teve coragem de deixar a chave do seu escritório com o seu estagiário?

-O Mike é de confiança.

-Sei... Estou indo dormir, Dohko. Você não vem?

-Já vou, Lí. Só vou terminar de mandar um e-mail e já vou.

A grega deixou a sala e Dohko ficou encarando a página de e-mail em branco. Pensou em mandar um e-mail para Shina, mas achou melhor não.

"_Será que ela convidou o Aioros? Será que o Afrodite finalmente o perdoou por tudo? Melhor eu não me meter nas decisões do casal... Melhor eu não tocar no assunto com ninguém."_

Desligou o computador, escovou os dentes e foi se deitar. Ao chegar no quarto, Lígea estava lendo papéis impressos de um caso que estava cuidando. Olhou por cima dos óculos quando o namorado se sentou na cama. Mas quando ele foi tentar dar um beijo nela, ela virou o rosto.

-O que foi, Lígea? Deixa eu te dar um beijo.

-Não. – Ela empurrou o peito de Dohko com a mão sem tirar os olhos do papel – Estou ocupada.

-Ocupada com o que? – Agora o chinês estava tentando abraçá-la.

Lígea colocou os papéis sobre o colo e suspirou. Depois olhou seriamente para Dohko.

-São papéis de um caso de assassinato. Me deixa ler em paz, Dohko.

Ele se levantou e começou a tirar a camisa.

-O que aconteceu nesse assassinato, Lí?

-A mulher matou o marido. – Disse com calma na voz.

Dohko se assustou com o conteúdo que a grega lia.

-Como? Por quê?

-Facadas. Traição, mentiras... Ela achava que o marido escondia algo dela... – Disse ela, virando a página.

Dohko, que estava pegando a camisa de seu pijama, parou e arregalou os olhos.

-E ela... Tinha razão em desconfiar dele?

-Absoluta... – Lígea olhou firmemente para o chinês – Ele escondia um segredo dela... Que deu muita confusão depois...

Dohko vestiu a camisa e continuou encarando a namorada.

-Tem gente sem noção no mundo, não Lí?

-Pois é... Mas o pior é que tem gente que TEM NOÇÃO e faz de conta que não tem...

Dohko não respondeu nada. Deitou ao lado dela e logo adormeceu, antes mesmo da luz ser apagada.

"_Vamos ver, Dohko, durante quanto tempo você vai tentar me enganar."_

**-X-**

Afrodite sorriu ao ver que tinha finalmente conseguido deixar os arranjos todos prontos para o casamento. A ajuda de Mouses e Asterion foram imprescindíveis. Os companheiros de trabalho de Afrodite eram muito prestativos. Enquanto não estava com Shina, o sueco se divertia muito com eles. Diante disso, como Afrodite não havia tido uma despedida de solteiro, os dois colegas de trabalho o convidaram para ir a uma balada, juntos.

A primeira resposta do biólogo foi não, mas Asterion insistiu tanto que ele por fim acabou cedendo. Antes de sair, avisou a noiva sobre o que ia fazer e com quem ia e depois de várias recomendações, lá estava ele, pronto para sair e mais bonito do que nunca.

-Se a Shina estivesse aqui, vendo você, com certeza ia brigar.

-Não diga bobagens, Asterion. Shina e eu temos uma relação ótima e independente.

-É mesmo! – Riu Mouses – Eu vejo mesmo quem manda na relação.

Afrodite não podia fazer nada a não ser rir junto dos amigos.

-Qual é o nosso destino, rapazes?

-Nordiska House! A melhor balada da Suécia! A Shina também vai ter festinha de despedida de solteira?

-Não. Ela preferiu guardar dinheiro para a nossa viagem de lua de mel.

-Mas festa de despedida são as amigas e os amigos que fazem.

-As amigas da Shina estão uma em cada canto da Europa. Ela avisou todas de sua preferência.

-Vamos? – Perguntou Mouses.

-Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa! – Pediu Afrodite.

Entraram no carro de Mouses e rumaram para a melhor balada sueca. Quando chegaram na frente da boate, os três ficaram boquiabertos. Nunca tinham visto uma aglomeração tão intensa. Era realmente o _point_ onde os jovens se encontravam.

Depois de uma hora de fila, os três conseguiram adentrar na casa noturna. O local fervia de calor e com isso, Afrodite precisou dobrar as mangas de sua camisa.

Asterion estava animadíssimo e dançava na pista de maneira descontraída. Sua pele morena e seus cabelos azul petróleo pareciam estar fazendo sucesso. Um grupo de garotas o observava dançar e algumas até se arriscavam a ir para o meio da pista com ele.

Mouses, com seus mais de dois metros de altura, permanecia sentado em um dos bancos que havia no bar. Preferia apenas olhar o movimento de longe. Afrodite estava ao lado dele, mas em pé. Dançava timidamente o rítimo techno que tocava na danceteria. Não demorou para uma primeira garota se interessar por ele.

Era loira, alta, de olhos azuis e atirada. O sueco tentou se desviar das investidas, mas era inútil. Precisou mostrar a ela que usava um anel de noivado.

Pouco tempo depois, Asterion voltou para perto dos outros amigos acompanhado de uma garota baixa, ruiva e de pele clara.

-Vamos dançar, vocês dois! Que graça ficar sentando aí, Mouses? Afrodite, aproveite os seus últimos dias de solteiro!

O dinamarquês segurou Afrodite com sua mão que estava disponível e o puxou para o meio da pista, junto de si e de sua ruiva.

Mouses tomou o último gole do whisky que estava bebendo e resolveu seguir o exemplo de seus amigos.

Ao chegar no meio da pista, Afrodite começou a dançar igual a Asterion. Uma roda se formou ao redor dos dois e além de os observarem, batiam palmas. O sueco, apesar de gostar de ser o centro das atenções, não se sentia bem com todos o olhando.

As mulheres os olhavam fascinadas. Os homens desenvolviam um certo ciúme por Afrodite ser tão bonito.

A sorte também estava sorrindo para Mouses. O jovem de cabelos verde-musgo tentava trocar algumas palavras com uma norte-americana que estava em férias na Suécia.

Depois de um bom tempo dançando, Afrodite se cansou e voltou para o bar, para beber um pouco de água. Enquanto ele pedia a bebida, foi abordado por um rapaz de cabelos curtos, quase brancos de tão loiros. Olhos pequenos e uma camisa bem colada em seu corpo cheio de músculos.

-Olá... Te vi dançando no meio da pista... Você dança muito bem.

-Obrigado. – Afrodite abanava seu rosto com a mão à espera do liquido que ia saciar sua sede.

-Você está sozinho? – Perguntou o garoto para o biólogo.

-Não... Meus amigos estão dançando também.

-Meu nome é Breno... E o seu?

-Afrodite.

Breno sorriu quando recebeu a resposta de Afrodite. Estava com um copo com um líquido verde, cheio de gelo. Ofereceu ao sueco.

-Não, obrigado. Minha água já vem.

O barman voltou com a água que Afrodite tinha pedido e esse o agradeceu. Quando ele fez menção de voltar à pista, Breno segurou em seu braço. O sueco parou e franziu a testa para o rapaz.

-Você é muito bonito...

-Obrigado... Você poderia me soltar, por favor? Eu quero voltar para a pista.

Breno o soltou e quando Afrodite se virou de costas, o rapaz se aproveitou desse fato.

O rosto do sueco corou imediatamente após a ação do loiro. Voltou a olhar para o rapaz, com muita raiva.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Você é tão lindo, preciso tirar uma casquinha. – O loiro deu uma breve piscada para ele.

-Eu sou noivo! Me respeite!

-Humm... – Breno olhou para os lados – E ele está por aqui?

-O que você disse? ELE?

-Sim... – O sueco sorriu – Eu sei que você joga... No mesmo time que eu. Reconheço isso de longe. Essa pintinha no seu rosto é tão sexy... É de verdade?

Afrodite agarrou o rapaz pela camisa e o aproximou de seu rosto.

-EU NÃO SOU GAY! OUVIU BEM?

-Eu entendo o seu medo... Não são todos que assumem...

A vontade do biólogo naquele momento era de dar um murro bem dado naquele rapaz atirado e insolente. Porém, optou resolver as coisas de uma maneira mais branda, pois sabia que se socasse o rapaz, ia ser expulso da festa e talvez passar o resto da noite numa delegacia.

-Procure outra pessoa para satisfazer as suas fantasias, panaca!

Largou o rapaz e foi procurar seus amigos. Queria ir embora.

-Asterion, podemos ir embora? Já me diverti o suficiente.

O dinamarquês olhou no relógio e protestou.

-Ainda são duas da manhã, Afrodite! Vamos curtir mais!

-Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, Asterion. Vamos embora.

-Vejá só! Até o Mouses está curtindo! – Apontou Asterion em direção do neozelandês e viu que ele estava beijando a garota que havia conhecido.

-Tudo bem, eu vou embora sozinho.

-Espera aí!

Afrodite não ouviu o chamado de Asterion. Caminhou em direção ao caixa, pagou o que precisava e saiu o mais rápido possível da casa noturna.

Enquanto esperava pela aparição de um táxi, começou a ouvir pessoas se aproximando. Arregalou os olhos mais que pôde ao ver que Breno estava liderando um grupo de pessoas.

-Vejam! Lá está ele! – Apontou o loiro o olhando com raiva – Ele quase me bateu!

Afrodite olhou aflito para a rua. Nenhum táxi aparecia. Só carros em movimento.

De repente o grupo que estava andando começou a correr em sua direção.

"_Meu Zeus! O que foi que eu fiz contra o Senhor?"_

Sabia qual seria o seu destino se ficasse parado. Correr era a melhor solução. Seus sapatos novos o faziam patinar enquanto corria e sua expressão facial era de extremo desespero. Se o pegassem, iriam detonar a sua aparência impecável e o pior: Seu casamento estava para acontecer. Rezava em todas as línguas que conhecia por clemência.

A distância entre e ele e o grupo de pessoas ficava menor a cada quarteirão. Não imaginava que possuía um fôlego tão forte, sua barriga começou a doer de falta de ar.

"_O Senhor precisa me ajudar! O Senhor sabe que eu não fiz por mal!" _

Já estava quase desistindo de correr quando viu a salvação próxima dele. Zeus havia atendido suas preces. Um táxi apareceu e ele entrou na frente do carro. O veículo parou.

-FICOU LOUCO? – Gritou o motorista.

-Abre!! Por favor! – Afrodite forçou a maçaneta até que o táxi destravou a porta.

O sueco se jogou no banco, caindo no colo de uma senhora de idade avançada.

-Minha nossa! – A senhora pegou o jornal que estava no carro e começou a bater na cabeça do sueco.

Uma garrafa acertou o vidro do passageiro da frente. Pessoas começaram a se aproximar do carro, gritando.

-PISA FUNDO!! – Gritou Afrodite ainda mais.

O motorista resolveu atender o pedido do rapaz.

-Sai daqui! – Gritava a senhora ainda batendo na cabeça do biólogo.

-Calma! Por favor! Não vou fazer nada com a senhora! -Afrodite segurou o jornal e se sentou ao lado dela.

Já longe do tumulto, o motorista começou a resmungar.

-Você é um louco! Quebraram meu vidro por sua causa!

-Eu vou pagar... – Disse ele enquanto seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca – E pago a corrida dessa senhora também.

-Mas veja só que jovem gentil... – Disse ela rindo para ele.

"_Nunca vou entender as pessoas... Há minutos atrás ela estava querendo me matar com o jornal... Maldito dinheiro!"_

O taxista deixou a senhora em seu destino e depois seguiu para a casa do biólogo. Quando viu o casarão, assobiou.

-Será que 120 euros resolvem nossos problemas? – Perguntou Afrodite já descendo do carro.

O motorista olhou para o vidro, depois para a casa do sueco.

-150 e não se fala mais nisso.

Afrodite olhou com raiva para o motorista. Deu mais 30 euros e o táxi acelerou, sumindo de sua vista. Suspirou aliviado ao entrar pelos portões de sua casa. Quando um portão se chocou com o outro, passou a mão em sua testa. Ainda suava.

"_Céus... Essa foi por pouco! Desejava mesmo era dormir e acordar somente no dia do meu casamento!"_


	15. Estocolmo

**Capítulo 15**

**Estocolmo**

O hotel que Afrodite tinha escolhido para hospedar seus convidados era modesto, porém muito gracioso. A fachada era limpa, moderna, branca com detalhes em um vermelho mais escuro. Janelas grandes e que davam para uma pequena varanda. Era um grande retângulo, com telhado alpino de três andares e um jardim bonito na entrada. Aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada dos convidados.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte foram os primeiros a sair de casa naquele feriado do dia primeiro de maio. Queriam mesmo ter chegado em Estocolmo na quarta-feira a noite, mas o hotel só fazia o check-in do meio-dia às oito da noite. Já era tarde para seguirem viagem, então, esperaram as primeiras horas do dia para colocar o pé na estrada.

O italiano parou na estação de Nápoles e deu uma carona para Shura. O espanhol já estava vestido com seu disfarce e com aqueles óculos e um bigode que arrumara mais tarde, estava irreconhecível. Suas mãos estavam geladas de nervosismo pela situação que teria que passar durante os três próximos dias.

A princípio, o jornalista também daria uma carona para Kanon, contudo, o grego acordou atrasado e pediu para que eles seguissem sem ele. Se ficassem para esperar, correriam o risco de encontrar com alguém e isso era o que eles menos queriam.

Máscara da Morte não parava de conversar e passava com Shura todo o texto que o professor já estava cansado de saber.

-Eu já sei, Máscara. Aioros e eu não abriremos a boca durante o jantar. Fingiremos que não estamos entendendo nada... Que só falamos francês.

-Essa idéia do Kanon foi genial. Assim não corre o risco do Aioros falar besteira.

-Eu não acho tão genial assim. O Kamus é francês. E do jeito que o Afrodite é inteligente, capaz de saber falar francês também.

-Relaxa, Shura. O Kamus nunca teve a intenção de enturmar alguém. Ele não vai se aproximar de vocês.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Máscara da Morte.

O resto da viagem transcorreu bem e logo estavam na frente do hotel Rex. Os dois observavam o edifício de dentro do carro.

-Vamos descer. Já são quinze para o meio-dia. Quem sabe, eles não vão fazendo o check-in antes do horário.

Shura desceu do carro e se olhava no reflexo do vidro do motorista. Tinha que estar perfeito. Colocou o chapéu e seguiu para a recepção junto com Máscara da Morte.

-Bom dia! – Disse o jornalista para a recepcionista – Já é possível fazer um check-in?

-Bom dia... Não senhor. Terá de esperar mais... – A recepcionista olhou para o relógio na parede – Quinze minutos. Não é muito...

-Para mim, o tempo é precioso! – Disse Máscara da Morte sorrindo e piscando para ela.

Resolveram então esperar do lado de fora pelo tempo que restava. Máscara da Morte acendeu seu terceiro cigarro do dia. Apesar de estar tranqüilo, tinha uma pontinha de medo que o corroia. Viu os carregadores colocarem as malas no carrinho e entrarem no saguão do hotel.

Começou a se distrair com a visão que tinha da fachada quando um táxi parou na frente dele. De dentro dele, saíram duas moças.

A primeira que saiu foi Giorgia, muito bem apresentável. A outra, os dois não podiam acreditar. Arregalaram os olhos.

-Ma...Margot?

Aioros abriu o leque branco florido e colocou sobre seu sorriso. Estava com uma calça jeans, sapatos baixos e fechados, com uma camisa florida feminina, a peruca vermelha, óculos escuros e uma pequena bolsa de mão. Afinou a voz ao cumprimentar o grego.

-Bom dia, Máscara da Morte. Fez boa viagem? Christophe! Que saudades!

-Sim... – O jornalista olhava para Aioros de cima a abaixo.

Shura não conseguiu falar nada.

-O que você fez com a Margot, Giorgia? – Disse enquanto segurava no braço da jornalista que pagava o táxi.

-Somente a maquiagem. Quando eu cheguei na casa... Dela, já estava vestida dessa maneira.

-Não acredito...

-Acredite! – Disse Aioros ainda afinando a voz – Você não esperava que eu fosse usar o mesmo vestido no jantar e no casamento, não é mesmo? Então... Eu fiz umas compras. Foi muito divertido. Nunca pensei que fosse me divertir assim, sabia?

A cada comentário que Aioros fazia, o coração de Giorgia ficava em pedaços. Desceram as malas do carro e o grego observava a fachada de onde ficaria hospedado.

-Tem jeito de ser muito massa! Vamos entrar, Giorgia? Quero saber qual vai ser meu quarto! Espero que seja um desses! – Ele apontou e só então que Máscara da Morte viu que as unhas do amigo grego estavam pintadas de vermelho.

-Margot, por que pintou as unhas de vermelho se você vai usar luvas?

-Se eu for ao banheiro e alguma das meninas reparar em minhas mãos, o esmalte vai chamar mais a atenção, não é mesmo, Giorgia?

-É... É sim... Margot.

-Sabe, rapazes, tenho algo para lhes contar. Há alguns dias atrás eu achei que tivesse perdido o meu convite de casamento.

De repente o sangue do jornalista começou a ferver. Não estava preparado para ouvir que Aioros fora descuidado, mas antes de sair de si, resolveu esperar o colega terminar de falar. Estava calmo demais. Shura já estava levantando a mão, para socar o amigo.

-E aí, Margot? Você... Perdeu mesmo?

Aioros pegou a bolsa de mão com cuidado, a abriu e tirou o convite de lá de dentro.

-Quase! Então... Eu tentei ligar pra você, pro Shura, pro Kanon, mas ninguém atendeu... Aí eu mexi na minha agenda telefônica e uma página se soltou. Eu achei que fosse um sinal e acabei ligando pra uma pessoa pra perguntar se era necessária a apresentação do convite aqui no hotel.

Máscara da Morte engasgou com o cigarro e segurou nos ombros do professor, desesperado. Começou a chacoalhá-lo.

-PRA QUEM VOCÊ LIGOU? ME FALA QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO! QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TIRANDO UMA DA MINHA CARA!

-Ei, solta ela! – Giorgia puxava em vão as mãos do colega de trabalho de cima de Aioros – SOLTA ELA, MÁSCARA!

-Calma! Foi pro Dohko! Ele... Ele não entendeu nada, ele confirmou que eu precisaria do convite e só! Calma! Eu não contei do plano!

Ao invés de Máscara da Morte fazer mais perguntas, começou a gargalhar.

Tanto Aioros quanto Giorgia olhavam para o jornalista, assustados. De repente o italiano abraçou o colega vestido de mulher firmemente e bateu em suas costas.

-Você é fantástico! Obrigado, Aioros!

-Er... De nada! Mas... Pelo quê?

-Entrem... – Falou Máscara da Morte desviando o assunto - Já são meio-dia.

O italiano jogou o cigarro e os três se encaminharam para o saguão do hotel, juntos.

-Já podemos fazer o check-in? – Perguntou o grego usando o leque para se abanar – Quero ver qual o quarto que vou ficar.

-Entregue o seu convite para a gente, Margot. Vamos dar entrada no hotel.

O relógio deu meio-dia e a recepcionista chamou Máscara da Morte e Shura para fazerem o check-in.

Os dois procuraram não demonstrar nervosismo na hora de mostrar os documentos. Acharam melhor já passar junto o nome e o convite que Aioros estava usando.

-Quarto 112 para senhorita Margot e Christophe Louer. – Disse a recepcionista segurando a chave do quarto.

-Como é que é? – Shura se desesperou – Eu não posso...

-Pode sim! – Máscara da Morte interrompeu o espanhol e apanhou o cartão magnético das mãos da recepcionista – Vocês são casados!

Se fosse possível, Shura cuspiria fogo pelas ventas. Aioros se aproximou do espanhol e segurou em seu braço.

-Serão apenas por três dias...

"_TRÊS LONGOS DIAS! ISSO NÃO ERA PARA ESTAR ACONTECENDO!"_

Depois foi a vez de Máscara da Morte fazer o seu check-in. Georgia ficou como acompanhante no quarto do colega de trabalho. Logo os quatro já estavam pegando o pequeno elevador e subindo para os quartos. As malas já estavam na frente da porta.

Shura segurava a chave com extrema raiva e olhava para Aioros, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Quando entraram no pequeno quarto, quase arrancou os cabelos da peruca e os seus próprios cabelos ao olhar para a cama de casal que havia por lá. Aioros já estava testando a maciez do colchão.

-É uma delícia! Vem deitar também, Christophe!

Shura perdeu o resto de paciência que lhe restava. Pegou Aioros pela camisa e encostou o nariz dele em seu queixo.

-EU NÃO SOU CRISTOPHE E VOCÊ NÃO É MARGOT!

-Calma, Shura... – Aioros mantinha um olho aberto que encarava os dentes cerrados do amigo – Eu só tava brincando...

O espanhol largou seu melhor amigo e discou na recepção.

-É possível trazer um colchão solteiro à parte para o quarto 112? Muito obrigado.

Aioros olhava para ele ajoelhado no chão. Os pequenos olhos negros do professor de esgrima se fixaram na figura do homem vestido de mulher.

-Problema resolvido. Assim eu não preciso dividir a cama com você. – Vendo que Aioros ia se pronunciar o interrompeu antes mesmo que começasse – Não fale nada! Eu já disse! Me RECUSO a dormir com um homem na mesma cama!

O grego foi até a janela e viu que o dormitório que estava era um daqueles de frente para o hotel. Sorriu.

Já em seu quarto, Máscara da Morte ria até a barriga começar a doer. Giorgia permanecia emburrada.

-Pow, Gi, dá umas risadas... Vai dizer que não achou engraçado o Aioros ter feito compras?

-Eu já disse a minha opinião a respeito disso, Máscara da Morte. Se você não tivesse me pagado...

Ele tirou o telefone do gancho do seu quarto e discou.

-Alô?

-Como está o casal? Já estão se entendendo debaixo do edredon?

Shura desligou na cara do italiano. Aioros olhava para o amigo espantado.

-Shura, se você não praticasse esporte, já teria tido um enfarte!

-Escute bem, Aioros: Eu ainda acho que vou sair algemado de Estocolmo!

**-X-**

Dohko, Lígea, Kamus e Anisah foram os próximos a chegar. Os dois casais de padrinhos do noivo estavam contentes pelo acontecimento. Enquanto Anisah e Lígea falavam sobre seus vestidos que haviam ficado maravilhosos, Dohko conversava a respeito do jantar com Kamus.

-Marquei hoje, para as oito da noite. Todos me disseram que estarão aqui até no máximo as três da tarde.

-Espero que corra tudo bem nesse jantar, Dohko. Estou deixando de trabalhar por três dias e tomara que não seja à toa. Trouxe meu laptop para pelo menos tentar continuar com tudo em dia.

-Você deveria descansar, Kamus! Aproveitar a estadia aqui na Suécia e fazer um passeio bem gostoso com a Anisah. Se a Lígea não estivesse estranha, eu a chamaria para um passeio desses, de escuna.

-Talvez seja uma boa idéia. Você sabe por que ela está estranha?

-Não. Já faz quase uma semana que ela não pára de falar de um assassinato, que a mulher matou o marido, que ela gostaria de estar defendendo e não na promotoria desse caso porque ela apóia o que a esposa assassina fez.

-Será que isso não é uma indireta, Dohko?

-Indireta? Mas por quê?

-Não sei, não sou eu quem a namora.

Não deu tempo de Dohko responder. Shaka e Nínel chegaram juntos e os cumprimentaram. Dessa vez, não fazia tanto tempo que não se viam. A russa se juntou às outras mulheres para conversar.

-Oi Nínel, estava aqui, conversando com a Anisah, como os vestidos ficaram lindos, não?

-E como, Lígea! Vocês fizeram boa viagem? Está nervosa para tocar, Anisah?

-Na verdade, não. Ensaiei muito com os outros músicos e não vamos fazer feio...

-Onde eles estão?

-Eles não vêm para o jantar. Vão chegar só amanhã. Também só faltava, não é mesmo?

-Olá meninas! – Ísis chegou sorrindo para todas de braços abertos – Mesmo sendo pouco tempo, que saudades!

As três olharam para a egípcia fascinadas. A cada dia que se passava seu corpo estava mais bonito e sua face mais bela.

Algol também cumprimentou os rapazes, mas só se sentiu à vontade quando Aioria chegou, acompanhado de Marin. O _primeiro-tenente_ estava com o cabelo mais curto, mas sempre muito bonito e apresentável. Chegou contando que havia se casado com Marin no mês passado, apenas no civil e que não fez festa por conta do trabalho. A enfermeira parecia bem feliz e não desgrudava do marido. Foi preciso que Lígea fosse até ela para tirá-la do meio dos homens. Ela mostrou a aliança para as amigas, sorridente.

-Estou muito feliz por você! – Falou Lígea enquanto segurava na mão da amiga e observava o anel – Mas fiquei triste por vocês não terem contado para ninguém sobre o casamento de vocês...

-É mesmo! – Ísis colocou as mãos em sua cintura invejável – Justo o Aioria, que adora uma comemoração...

-Na verdade foi ele quem não quis que ninguém soubesse, por causa do Aioros.

-O que ele fez dessa vez?

-Nada, Ísis. O Aioria tem uma dificuldade extrema em perdoar as pessoas... Ele não queria ter que encará-lo, então só chamamos nossos pais. Peço que nos desculpem.

-Desculpe-me perguntar, Marin, mas o clima na sua casa deve ser muito carregado, não?

-Por que deveria ser, Nínel?

-Porque deve ser difícil ir visitar os sogros e eles não poderem tocar no nome do seu cunhado por causa do seu marido, Lígea.

-Nossa, agora você falou russo, Nínel!

-Tudo bem, Ísis, eu entendi. O que ela quis dizer é que o Aioria não pode nem sequer pensar no irmão, senão ele sai do sério.

-Ele tem motivos para achar que não deve perdoar o Aioros ainda ué...

-Será que a Lígea não é irmã do Aioria e não sabe? – Cochichou Anisah no ouvido de Nínel.

A russa segurou o riso que veio de repente à tona.

Os últimos a chegar foram Miro, Saga, seguido por Aldebaran. Foram muito bem recebidos pelos amigos. Todos parabenizaram o grego pelo convite.

-Ficou muito bem feito, Saga. Meus parabéns!

-Obrigado, Shaka. A Shina também gostou muito e acho que o Afrodite também.

Aldebaran procurava por Mu antes de participar de alguma conversa. Não encontrou e resolveu perguntar por ele.

-O Mu ainda não chegou?

-Acho que não... Kamus e eu fomos os primeiros a chegar e não vimos nem sinal deles, por enquanto.

-Acho que é porque eles são os que estão mais distantes de nós! Eles têm que pegar avião...

-É mesmo, Saga. Tinha me esquecido que eles estão morando em Lhasa agora. – Disse Aldebaran coçando a cabeça.

Um pouco mais afastado do grupo, estava Kamus, conversando com Miro.

-Conseguiu a vaga para trabalhar na Europe Airlines, Miro?

-Fiz a prova, mas devo dizer que está muito concorrido, Kamus. Não sei se vou conseguir, além do mais, fiquei sabendo que existe muita gente que estava fazendo prova e que já tinha um certo "q.i."...

-"Q.i" hoje em dia é algo que realmente faz a diferença, não Miro?

-Nem fala. E os seus estudos? Como andam?

-Caminhando de pouco em pouco. Nada com pressa, dentro do tempo estabelecido.

-Cara, queria muito ter esse seu autocontrole, Happy Feet. – O grego deu um tapa nas costas de Kamus dando risada.

-Miro... Gostaria que não me chamasse mais de Happy Feet.

O administrador não conseguiu conter a gargalhada na frente de seu melhor amigo.

Tudo estava tão bem e tão calmo que o clima quase chegava na perfeição. Mas aquilo estava para acabar. De dentro do saguão do hotel, surgiu Máscara da Morte, de bermuda, chinelos, camiseta e óculos escuros, pronto para pegar uma piscina. Giorgia continuava de jeans e uma bata verde. As mulheres olharam de canto para a italiana de cabelos rosados. Percebendo que eles chamaram a atenção de todo o grupo, o jornalista resolveu se pronunciar.

-Por que estão todos aqui na frente? Deviam fazer o check-in logo e aproveitar o sol da primavera sueca! Depois ele fica 6 meses sem brilhar!

-Isso é verdade? – Perguntou Ísis.

-Sim. É assim na Sibéria também. – Respondeu Shaka.

-E aí, como estão? – Sorriu Máscara da Morte acenando para todos – Essa é minha companheira, Giorgia! Giorgia, esses são meus outros amigos dos tempos de colégio.

-Olá... – Disse timidamente.

-Quantos anos você tem? – Lígea olhou diretamente nos olhos negros da jornalista. Giorgia deu um pequeno passo para trás, não gostando do olhar penetrante.

-Tenho 23... Por quê?

-Há! – Lígea cruzou os braços e sorriu ironicamente – Porque o Máscara da Morte era chegado numas menores de idade e se fosse o caso, eu poderia prendê-lo por pedofilia! – Os olhos da grega brilhavam.

-Ah é? – Giorgia olhou feio para o colega de trabalho – Não sabia disso.

-Pra quê estragar as coisas, Lígea? Fica na tua garota! Eu nunca fiz nada pra você.

-Não estou estragando nada, Máscara da Morte... Eu apenas estou falando a verdade.

-Ei, ei! Vamos parar de brigar? – Saga interveio – Vocês chegaram que horas?

-Mais ou menos uma da tarde. – Mentiu Máscara da Morte para não levantar suspeitas.

Os outros resolveram fazer o mesmo e foram passando pelos dois, cumprimentando-os. O único que parou foi Dohko.

-E aí, chinês, como estão as coisas?

-Bem, e você, Máscara da Morte?

-Estou bem. – Respondeu o italiano – Estou aguardando... ANSIOSAMENTE pelo seu jantar...

Dohko resolveu não dar ouvidos e acompanhou os outros. Quando todos estavam aglomerados a espera de sua vez para dar a entrada no hotel, Máscara da Morte viu Kanon se aproximar.

-Demorou, hein?

-Boa tarde, Mask! – Kanon deu a mão para o amigo e depois deu um beijo no rosto de Giorgia – Boa tarde, Gigi.

-Boa tarde, Kanon. – Respondeu desgostosa.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Porque só tinha passagem para o trem das onze horas. Eles já chegaram, né?

-Sim! Estão no quarto! Você não vai acreditar! – Máscara da Morte falava empolgado – O Aioros até compras fez! E ah... Ele mesmo integrou o chinês no plano.

-Como é? – Kanon arregalou os olhos.

-Ele já faz parte dele e nem sabe. Na verdade, nem nós sabíamos.

-Como assim?

Giorgia só observava a dupla conversar baixinho, naquele canto.

-Ele tinha perdido o convite, não nos encontrou em casa e ligou para o primeiro que o acaso permitiu. Fez perguntas comprometedoras para o senhor indeciso e que prega a paz mundial. Imagine, Aioros falando coisas sem pé e nem cabeça pro Dohko. O cara não entendeu nada, mas tá sabendo que eles vem.

-Ixi... Isso é perigoso... Se ele abre a boca...

-Não. Ele ta comendo quieto.

-Ótimo! – O químico sorriu – Vou fazer o check-in e depois desço pra pegar um sol.

-Que tal dar um mergulho junto da gente, Gigi?

-Não, obrigada. Eu vou subir para o quarto. Me empresta a chave, Máscara?

O italiano entregou o cartão e passou pelos dois, sem olhá-los.

-Bom, Mask... Algo me diz que ela não está na sua...

-E nem na sua, Kanon.

**-X-**

Ao final da tarde, os casais começaram a se arrumar para o jantar que começaria logo. Shura se vestiu e tratou de deixar o quarto quando Giorgia bateu na porta do dormitório dos dois melhores amigos. Estava bonita, com o cabelo preso em um rabo alto, a franja comprida pra o lado e um vestido até os joelhos, prateado. As sandálias de salto a deixaram um pouco mais alta. Um pouco antes de sair, a italiana arrumou a gravata do espanhol, ajeitou a peruca e pediu para ele ir para o quarto de Máscara da Morte.

Aioros estava à espera dela, sentado na cama, já com seu vestido longo, azul anil, liso, luvas e os sapatos com um salto menor do que o outro vermelho. Sorriu ao vê-la chegar. Ela retribuiu o sorriso com pesar. Estava sendo deprimente.

-Só estava esperando a maquiagem! – Aioros fechou os olhos à espera de pancake, rímel e todo o resto.

Enquanto passava base naquele rosto bastante masculino, começou a prestar mais atenção nos traços de Aioros.

"_É um homem tão bonito e com um coração muito grande para estar fazendo tudo isso... Não entendo o que ele pode ter feito de tão errado... Eu espero que dê tudo certo, pelo menos..."_

Quando Giorgia percebeu, seu rosto estava corado. Agradeceu aos céus por Aioros estar de olhos fechados. Para dissipar seus pensamentos, resolveu puxar um assunto.

-Todos os que vieram para o casamento eram seus amigos de escola, Aioros?

-Sim! Você os conheceu?

-Fui apresentada. A maioria deles está namorando, não? Tem um ou outro sozinho...

-Eu não sei... – Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados – Não falo com mais ninguém, sem ser o Shura.

-Fique com os olhos fechados... – Disse enquanto soprava o deliniador que acabara de passar nos olhos do grego- O que você fez de tão grave para ninguém mais querer falar com você?

Aioros abriu os olhos nesse momento e encarou bem de perto as orbes negras de Giorgia. Ela se afastou desajeitada.

-Uma hora, em que eu estiver sem maquiagem, eu te conto. Eu costumo me emocionar quando me lembro disso...Você já terminou?

-Só falta o batom... – Giorgia começou a procurar pela cor mais adequada em sua caixa.

Aioros caminhou com cuidado para a janela e observou o jardim iluminado pelas lâmpadas amarelas naquela noite linda.

-Meu irmão... Estava lá?

-Seu irmão é o do exército, acompanhado por uma ruiva?

-Sim! – Os olhos de Aioros brilharam – Como ele está? Forte?

-Parece que sim... Foi um encontro rápido... A única que trocou palavras comigo foi uma moça baixa, morena, de cabelos nos ombros, escuros... Parece ser bastante enérgica e não gosta do Máscara da Morte.

-Lígea! Ela é uma figura...

-Tive um pouco de medo dela, se quer saber.

-Eu também teria! – Aioros sorriu.

-Bem... Não se mova agora... Vou passar o batom.

O grego a obedeceu contente. Só de saber que seu irmão estava lá, ficava feliz. A italiana percebeu e não deixou de sorrir contente para ele também.

Quando ela acabou o trabalho, Aioros a abraçou com força e carinho.

-Obrigado, Giorgia. Se não fosse por você e pelos outros rapazes, eu não estaria agora tão perto de conseguir falar com Afrodite e meu irmão.

Sem saber o que falar, apenas o abraçou também.

Se separaram e antes de abrir a porta para ele sair, se certificou que ninguém estava no corredor. Caminharam rapidamente até o quarto de Máscara da Morte e quando entraram no quarto, os três rapazes já os aguardavam.

-Você realmente é incrível! – O italiano beijou o rosto da jornalista.

Aioros arrumava o xale azul em seus ombros enquanto carregava uma bolsa pequena e prateada na outra mão.

-Acho melhor vocês darem os braços quando forem andar... – Kanon já estava ficando craque em segurar o riso – Assim vai ajudar o Aioros a andar melhor também, Shura.

Dava para ver que o espanhol estava se controlando ao máximo para não explodir.

-Bem, nós vamos descer. Quando tudo estiver bem movimentado, nós ligamos no celular do Shura. Aí vocês descem e se misturam com o pessoal. – Recomendou Kanon.

-Boa sorte. Lembrem-se que vocês são...

-Christophe e Margot Louer, Dijon, Borgonha, França. – Shura falou com ar de cansaço – Au revoir.

Os três desceram. O professor de esgrima olhava para o melhor amigo, sem palavras.

-Respire fundo, Shura! Tudo vai dar certo.

"_Ai, Aioros! Esse seu excesso de otimismo às vezes me tira do sério!"_

Agora, só restava esperar.

**-X-**

_**Primeiro-tenente: **_A Hierarquia militar (do grego hierós – sagrado e arché – comando) é a base da organização das Forças Armadas e compõe a cadeia de comando a ser seguida por todos os integrantes das forças em sua estrutura organizacional. A hierarquia se divide entre os postos, denominação dada às diversas categorias de oficiais, e as graduações, como são chamadas as categorias de praças. As formas de ingresso para se alcançar os diversos postos e graduações varia enormemente entre as forças e os países e tem suas particularidades específicas em função da história de cada força militar. – Como eu não achei a hierarquia grega, utilizei a do Brasil mesmo.


	16. Surpresa

Dohko e Shaka conversavam com o gerente do hotel quando o pessoal começou a chegar

**Capítulo 16**

**Surpresa!**

Dohko e Shaka conversavam com o gerente do hotel quando o pessoal começou a chegar. Tudo estava como programado.

Na parte posterior à edificação, ficava um jardim lindo a céu aberto. Grama verde, uma fonte bem ao centro e luzes amareladas davam um ar romântico ao lugar. Dohko e Shaka decidiram que não havia lugar melhor do que aquele para a realização do jantar.

Duas mesas longas mesas foram postas no jardim. Uma para os noivos, padrinhos e seus familiares. A outra para os amigos convidados. O pequeno "palco" que Shina tinha pedido estava ao lado da fonte.

O evento não era muito grande, contava com mais ou menos trinta pessoas, pelo menos foi o número de pessoas que Dohko havia contado.

Mas mesmo com tudo pronto, Dohko parecia nervoso. As mãos suavam e ele estava um pouco inquieto. Parecia procurar entre as pessoas por alguém. Shaka o observava intrigado.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Dohko? Você acha que está faltando alguma coisa?

-Não, não, Shaka. Está tudo bem...

-Você me parece aflito. Não quer se encontrar com alguém?

Shaka era padrinho de casamento da parte de Shina. Resolveu perguntar apenas por desencargo de consciência.

-Shaka... O que vou lhe perguntar, pode ficar entre nós?

-Claro, Dohko. Não contarei nem mesmo para Nínel.

-Shina convidou Aioros para o casamento?

-Que eu saiba, não. - O indiano franziu a testa – Por que?

Dohko desviou o olhar para os convidados que chegavam.

"_Acho melhor não comentar do telefonema que recebi com ele... Apesar de Shaka ser discreto, prefiro que ninguém saiba sobre o que me ocorreu..."_

-A Nínel disse que ela queria convidá-lo... Mas o Afrodite não concordou...

-Pois é! Por isso mesmo, acho que ela resolveu deixar o assunto quieto. – Shaka avistou a namorada de longe junto com Lígea – Nossas mulheres desceram. Vamos até elas?

Dohko concordou silenciosamente e caminhou ao lado do colega, calado.

"_Talvez então ela o tenha convidado sem o Afrodite saber... Meu Zeus... Isso vai acabar em confusão..."_

**-X-**

Afrodite ficou maravilhado com a visão que teve de Shina ao abrir a porta do banheiro. Ela sorriu para ele, depois o abraçou.

-Por que está tão bonita assim, Shina?

-Porque nós dois vamos sair hoje... Daqui a pouco.

-E para onde vamos? Creio que não poderemos sair... Seus parentes estão para chegar, meu primo está aqui em casa... Não é melhor recebê-los? Precisamos descansar, você trabalhou duro, nosso casamento é depois de amanhã...

-Dite, eu queria sair com você pela última vez, como namorados. Sua mãe pode muito bem ficar com seu primo. Meus pais também estão aqui e vão receber a família por mim. Vamos sair, vai...

Afrodite acariciou os cabelos sedosos de sua noiva e deu um beijo quente em sua testa.

-Está bem. Então eu vou me arrumar. Preciso ficar a sua altura, minha deusa!

-Hahahaha! Não precisa exagerar, querido. Se arrume e dessa vez, tente não demorar.

-Vou tentar! – Afrodite disse fechando a porta do quarto.

Nesse momento, Shina correu para a sala, onde seus pais, Astride e Misty se encontravam.

-Pronto! – A italiana sorria – Agora vocês podem se arrumar. Darei um jeito de dar uma volta bem longa pela cidade com ele para dar tempo de vocês chegarem no hotel antes de nós. Jisty já chegou, papai?

-Sim e já está no hotel com Aidê e Bianca. Jamian também já chegou. – Francesco olhou para todos que estavam na sala – Acho que só falta a nossa presença no hotel.

-Perfeito! Então... Assim que eu ligar para o senhor, papai, peguem o carro e se dirijam rapidamente para o hotel. Vou subir e aguardar o Dite lá em cima, na sala de estar.

-Tia Astride... Aqueles amigos de Afrodite estarão nesse jantar?

-Sim, Misty. Mas não se preocupe. Eles não vão fazer nada contra você.

-Acho bom aquele Aioria não dirigir uma só palavra para mim!

**-X-**

Nínel, Lígea, Ísis e Anisah conversavam animadas enquanto se serviam de refrigerantes para se refrescarem.

-Incrível... Já são mais de oito horas da noite e o sol ainda brilha...

-Eu já estou acostumada com isso, Anisah. – Dizia Nínel animada – Tenho avós que moram em Vorkuta, bem no norte da Rússia e lá é assim. Na primavera e no verão o sol brilha até as dez horas da noite durante seis meses. No inverno, a noite parece eterna.

-Zeus! – Exclamou Ísis – Noite eterna? Deve ser por isso que vocês russos têm esse "bronzeado fantasma".

Nínel fechou a expressão facial, não gostando da brincadeira.

-Parece que alguém não gostou do comentário... – Falou Lígea olhando para a egípcia.

-Desculpe Nínel... Eu não quis ofender...

-Na verdade, Ísis, você não precisa gostar do meu tom de pele. Eu já tenho quem o aprove.

Dizendo isso, a russa deixou o grupo de garotas e se juntou a Shaka.

Quando Jisty chegou no jardim, chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Cabelos longos, negros e olhos de um azul tão profundo que parecia pertencer ao fundo do mar. Segurava duas meninas, uma em cada mão, que com certeza eram suas filhas. Por onde passava, arrancava olhares devastadores. Porém, ninguém ali sabia que ela era sinônimo de encrenca.

Sentou-se à mesa reservada para os familiares e disse para suas filhas irem brincar no playground ali perto. Poucos minutos depois, as duas disputavam o mesmo balanço. Jamian que observava as meninas brigando, se aproximou da prima.

-Jisty, Bianca e Aidê estão brigando por causa do balanço. Acho melhor você dar uma olhada nelas...

-E adianta? – Jisty pegou uma taça de vinho que o garçom servia -Quando eu fico brava com elas, elas me mostram a língua.

-Você não soube educá-las direito.

-Não enche, Jamian! Não fala do que você não sabe!

-É você quem não sabe o que faz!

Jisty cruzou os braços e ignorou o comentário do primo. Jamian saiu em direção ao playground para ver se conseguia fazer algo para evitar aquela discussão entre as gêmeas.

-Veja só, Saga!- Miro apontou para as duas garotas se empurrando – Parecem-se com você e Kanon! Sempre discutindo! Hehehehe.

-Esse é o mal dos gêmeos... – Saga olhava para as duas – Ou são muito parecidos... Ou muito diferentes... Não existe meio termo.

-Por que está tão calado, Kamus? – Quis saber seu melhor amigo.

-Estou observando a festa, Miro.

-Falando em festa, você demorou muito tempo para se recuperar do ferimento na cabeça, Kamus?

-Não, Saga. Foi rápido. Bem rápido.

-O Happy Feet tem poderes ocultos, Saga! – Miro colocou o braço por cima do ombro de Kamus – Se cura facilmente dos ferimentos.

-Miro... Eu já falei pra você não me chamar mais desse jeito.

Algol conversava animado com Aioria. Os dois estavam se dando muito bem. Conversavam sobre a situação atual do mundo e o árabe falava para o grego sobre um possível estágio na Polícia Militar Árabe.

Marin resolveu procurar as amigas para se safar daquele papo entediante sobre crimes.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte não demoraram para aparecer e outra que chamava a atenção era Giorgia. A italiana sentia que as mulheres a devoravam com o olhar e se sentia mal com isso.

-Acho que você deveria tentar fazer amizade com as mulheres, Giorgia. Elas não param de olhar pra você.

-Não, muito obrigada, Máscara. Acredito que só pelo fato de eu estar com você, elas provavelmente não vão com a minha cara.

-Você é bem esperta, Gigi. – Elogiou Kanon, acendendo seu cigarro.

-Acredito que não seja tão esperta assim não, Kanon. – Giorgia olhou de forma severa para ele e depois para seu colega de trabalho – Se eu fosse esperta, não estaria aqui, me submetendo a isso.

Kanon ficou de boca aberta com o comentário.

A italiana se levantou e saiu de perto da dupla. Não parava de pensar em Aioros um segundo sequer. A preocupação com ele ser descoberto estava a tirando de órbita.

-Já estão todos aqui, Dohko?

-Quase, Aldebaran. – O chinês olhava para a lista em sua mão – Com a chegada de Asterion e Mouses, só faltam agora Mu e Kia. E claro, os noivos, os pais dos noivos e... Misty.

-Será que eles não vêm?

-Não sei. Não falei mais com o Mu desde a festa de noivado.

-Mas você não ligou pra ele, pra falar do jantar?

-Quem ficou de falar com ele foi o Shaka. Então, não sei sobre ele.

-Shaka! – Gritou o brasileiro e fazendo um gesto com a mão, chamou o indiano.

O loiro se aproximou dos dois lentamente.

-Diga, Aldebaran.

-Você falou com o Mu sobre o jantar?

-Falei, mas no dia em que liguei para ele, ele disse que ainda não tinha recebido nem o convite ainda. Mas disse que quando recebesse o convite, viria sem falta.

-Será que ele não recebeu o convite então? – Aldebaran começou a ficar intrigado.

-Será que não? Considerando que Lhasa é meio que no meio do nada...

-Mas os serviços de correio da Suécia funcionam muito bem, Shaka!

-Mas quem mandou os convites foi a Shina, Aldebaran. Eles saíram da Itália.

-Não interessa, Dohko. Eles deveriam ter chegado ao destino. – O brasileiro tirou o celular do bolso – Vou ligar agora mesmo para a casa deles.

Entretanto, ninguém atendeu. Nem em casa, nem no celular.

-Mais tarde você tenta, Deba.

-Sim, é o que eu vou fazer.

**-X-**

-Será que eles vão demorar muito para ligar? – Aioros olhava para o relógio do quarto impaciente – Quero ver meu irmão logo...

-Sabe uma coisa que eu não entendo, Aioros?

-O quê?

-Se fosse ver, nós não precisaríamos ir a esse jantar. Não há necessidade, não tem por quê!

O grego pareceu refletir sobre o que Shura dissera. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o melhor amigo.

-Eu quero muito ver meu irmão... Eu tenho motivos para ir... Você está pensando em desistir de ir no jantar?

O espanhol realmente estava pensando em deixar de ir naquela comemoração, mas Aioros estava tão determinado a reencontrar Aioria que acabou desarmando Shura por completo.

-Não... Não vou deixar você sozinho. Eu também quero ver Shina.

"_Mas eu agüentaria mais dois dias para vê-la..."_

**-X-**

Uma hora depois, Afrodite saiu do quarto, estonteante. Era possível sim para ele ficar mais bonito do que já era. Quando desceram, notou que a sala estava vazia.

-Onde minha mãe está, você sabe, Shina?

-Não sei, Dite. Vamos? Eu já avisei meus pais que nós vamos sair.

-Mas eu preciso falar com ela, vai que alguém nos procura...

-Deixa de bobagem, Dite! Agora são nove e meia, ninguém mais vai nos ligar hoje.

-Tudo bem... Então vamos. – Afrodite pegou a chave do carro.

-Não! – Shina tomou as chaves das mãos do noivo e as colocou sobre a mesa novamente – Vamos com o meu carro, eu quero ir dirigindo.

-Por que? Deixa que eu dirijo, assim, você aproveita a paisagem.

-Eu quero ir dirigindo... Você não se importa, né?

-Tudo bem... – O biólogo começou a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho.

Shina percebeu que ele ficou desconfiado.

-Está tudo bem, Dite?

-Está... Só estou um pouco apreensivo... Estou achando essa história de sair pela última vez sozinhos, você ir dirigindo... Você está me escondendo algo...

Afrodite era muito intuitivo e conseguia captar quando algo estava errado ou diferente do habitual com rapidez e como Shina era uma péssima mentirosa, resolveu então contar que estava fazendo uma surpresa para ele.

-Tudo bem, Dite. Já que você pega as coisas no ar, vou apenas te dizer que existe uma surpresa preparada pra você...

-Surpresa? Pra mim? – O sueco sorriu e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios da noiva – Você sabe que não precisava de nada...

-Bom... Agora que você já sabe que existe uma surpresa... Posso te levar vendado até o local?

-Me vendar? Ai Shina... Não enxergar me dá calafrios!

-Hahahahaha! – Shina riu da reação do noivo – Eu não vou fazer nada contigo... Não que você não gostaria. Te prometo.

-Está bem... Como você é minha noiva, devo confiar em você.

Sendo assim, Shina amarrou um lenço nos olhos de Afrodite, com cuidado para não desarrumar seus cabelos, o guiou até o carro e saiu em direção ao hotel.

Pegou o celular e ligou para seu pai.

-Já saí, papai. Dê um beijo de boa noite na mamãe. Até amanhã!

Desligou. Esse era o sinal para partirem logo para o hotel.

Shina daria voltas e mais voltas em torno de Estocolmo para então seguir para o jantar. Sua entrada com o noivo tinha que ser triunfante.

**-X-**

-Vocês já sabem o que vão fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Marin para Lígea, Anisah e Ísis.

-Eu vou com Algol conhecer o Palácio Real de Estocolmo! Ele é apaixonado por história, então adora esse tipo de passeio. Por que vocês duas não vem com a gente? Podemos ir em três casais...

-Eu adoraria ir, mas provavelmente Kamus vai querer ficar aqui no hotel para trabalhar...

-Então deixa ele trabalhando e venha com a gente!

-Pode ser. Mas antes, vou conversar com ele.

-Certo, Anisah. E você, Lígea?

-Eu não estou muito bem com o Dohko. Não sei se seria bom fazer um passeio desses...

-O que aconteceu dessa vez, Lígea?

-O Dohko tem uma mania incrível de me esconder as coisas. E eu não gosto disso, Ísis.

-Mas, Lígea, faz parte de todo o ser humano ter segredos. Não se pode cobrar tanto assim do Dohko. Se fosse assim, eu já teria me separado do Kamus há muito tempo. Ele nunca fala sobre o passado comigo!

-Não são esses tipos de segredos que o Dohko esconde! Ele está me escondendo algo grave! E esse segredo pode causar muita confusão!

-Que tipo de confusão? – Perguntou Anisah assustada.

-Eu não posso falar de algo que só sei uma porcentagem mínima. Só sei que tem a ver com Aioros.

-Aioros? – Ísis arregalou os olhos – Vocês ainda falam com ele?

-De vez enquando o Dohko fala. E eu andei escutando umas conversas dele com o Aioros e...

-Lígea, às vezes eu te acho muito paranóica, sabia? – Interrompeu Anisah - Se o Dohko te esconde algo que pode causar confusão, talvez ele esteja tomando essa atitude para protegê-la.

-Não interessa se é para me proteger ou não. Omissões e mentiras sempre trazem conseqüências graves para quem as cometem! – Lígea olhou para o lado e viu que Giorgia estava bem próxima delas – Uma laranja podre pode comprometer todo o saco.

A italiana olhou para as três que conversavam.

-Esse seu comentário final foi para mim? – A jornalista olhou firmemente para a grega – Se foi, é sem fundamento algum. Sei muito bem onde estou pisando.

-Eu acho que não sabe não. Se soubesse, não se envolveria com Máscara da Morte, muito menos com Kanon.

-Eu não preciso que ninguém me diga com eu devo ou não me envolver.

-Ei, vamos parar com essa discussão sem sentido... – Anisah achou melhor começar a colocar panos quentes na situação.

Giorgia olhou agradecida para a árabe e saiu de perto das três. Anisah repreendeu Lígea.

-Lígea, acho melhor você controlar esse seu senso de justiça. Você nem conhece a garota e já está a julgando. Por favor, dê um jeito nisso.

A grega ia responder quando viu os pais de Shina e Afrodite chegarem, acompanhados de ninguém menos do que Misty.

Dessa vez, o francês estava com uma camisa amarela clara, com um corte usual, mas não deixava de ser apertada. O mesmo poderia se dizer da calça que trajava.

Cumprimentou Dohko, Shaka e Nínel que estavam logo na entrada do jardim e foi com sua tia se sentar a mesa reservada para os familiares. Os pais de Shina fizeram o mesmo.

-Você viu quem chegou, Aioria?

-Vi... – O grego respondeu para Algol enquanto olhava pra Misty.

Miro, Saga e Kamus também pararam para conversar quando viram que o primo de Afrodite estava presente.

-Mask, agora é a hora. Vamos aproveitar que todos estão olhando para o Misty e ligar para os dois descerem.

-Certo, Kanon.

Máscara da Morte tirou o celular do bolso e discou para o telefone de Shura. O espanhol olhou no visor de seu aparelho e atendeu. Respirou fundo. Aioros sorriu ao ouvir aquela campainha tocar.

-Podem descer. Misty está tomando conta da festa, entrem de fininho pela lateral.

-Por que pela lateral, Máscara da Morte?

-Porque se vierem pela entrada, terão de passar por Dohko, Shaka e Nínel. Podem vir por qualquer lateral, mas não passem por eles.

-Está bem.

Shura desligou o telefone, segurou a cabeça com as mãos e olhou para baixo fixamente.

- _Por favor el Dios, nos ayuda a no incurrir en equivocaciones..._

-O que foi que você disse, Shura?

-Nada... Vamos, Aioros. – O espanhol fechou os olhos – Vamos, antes que eu tente me suicidar.

Shura abriu a porta e ofereceu seu braço como apoio para Aioros, totalmente constrangido. O grego ficou feliz com a atitude do seu melhor amigo.

-Sabe, Shura, se você levasse isso na brincadeira como eu estou fazendo, tudo estaria sendo mais fácil pra você.

O professor de esgrima parou e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis do grego, mas não disse nada. Caminharam até o elevador e desceu para o térreo.

Avistaram Dohko, Shaka e Nínel logo na entrada do jardim e então decidiram entrar pela lateral direita.

Tanto Shura, quanto Aioros se assustaram quando viram Misty gesticulando enquanto falava com a mãe de Afrodite. Depois, o grego procurou Aioria com os olhos. Quando o achou, abriu o seu leque e soltou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Lembre-se, Aioros... –Falou Shura sussurrando – Nós não entendemos nada do que estão falando.

Após observarem a disposição das pessoas na festa, viram Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Shura fez um gesto e a dupla foi até eles. Giorgia, que também percebeu a movimentação e viu que os dois haviam descido, correu para junto deles. Não viu que Lígea a acompanhava com os olhos.

-O que fazemos agora, Kanon?

Kanon começou a fingir que não estava entendendo o que Shura falava e apontou a mesa que estavam, assim, poderiam se sentar.

Aioros segurou firme no braço do espanhol para evitar tropeços. Como o centro das atenções no momento era Misty, não foi difícil para os dois professores entrarem no jardim quase no total anonimato. Shura puxou uma cadeira para Aioros se sentar e se sentou ao lado dele em seguida. Giorgia fez questão de sentar-se ao lado do grego. Máscara da Morte começou a não gostar das atitudes de sua colega de trabalho.

-Pronto... – Dohko colocou o celular no bolso – Dei um toque para Shina, agora é só esperar eles chegarem.

-Realmente... – Shaka olhava para todos os lados – Mu e Kia não devem vir.

-Vou esperar dar dez horas, assim eu ligo novamente pra eles.

-Faz bem, Aldebaran. – Disse Shaka olhando para a mesa destinada aos amigos – Ei Dohko, quem é aquele casal? Nós não o vimos chegar.

Quando Dohko olhou na direção em que o indiano apontava. Ficou em estado de choque. Era por eles que procurava desde o início do jantar.

"_Então eles vieram mesmo! Mas... Por que estão vestidos desse jeito? Agora, mais do que nunca, devo me manter calado!"_

-Devem ter vindo com os pais de Shina... Como o Misty chama a atenção, nós não percebemos a presença deles, querido.

-Pode ser, Nínel! E aí, quem são, Dohko?

-Dohko? Você está bem? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

-Sim... Eles... Devem ser da parte da Shina...

-Então não precisamos nos preocupar, não é mesmo, Dohko?

O chinês não respondeu a pergunta feita por Nínel.

**-X-**

Depois de quase quarenta minutos rodando por toda a cidade, Shina finalmente parou o carro em frente ao hotel e ajudou seu noivo a descer do carro.

-Onde estamos, Shina? Você já pode tirar a venda dos meus olhos?

-Ainda não... Daqui a pouquinho, só mais alguns passos.

-Está bem.

Ela foi andando de mãos dadas com o noivo e quando chegaram no jardim, todos fizeram silêncio e os que estavam sentados se levantaram de seus lugares.

Dohko tentou esquecer o que viu e foi receber os noivos. Shina perguntou com o olhar se já podia retirar o lenço que cobria os olhos de Afrodite. O chinês assentiu com a cabeça.

Lentamente, a estilista desamarrou o lenço e Afrodite percebeu onde estava.

-SURPRESA! – Todos falaram em coro.


	17. Mais surpresas

**Capítulo 17**

**Mais Surpresas!**

Afrodite não sabia se sorria com a surpresa ou se ficava com medo de algo ruim acontecer ao ver todos reunidos novamente. Sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos perturbadores. A briga com Shura no colégio, sua prisão por engano, a festa de formatura do colegial e a festa de noivado.

-Não gostou da surpresa, Dite?

O sueco voltou a si e deu um beijo em Shina.

-Gos-gostei! É... Que eu... Eu não... Não esperava...

-Você vai gostar muito mais depois, querido! – Disse a italiana sorrindo- Está muito bonito, Dohko. Muito obrigada mesmo!

-Que bom que gostou, Shina... Espero que tenha gostado mesmo, Afrodite. Fui eu quem organizou esse jantar surpresa.

-Você, Dohko?

-Sim. Como forma de nos redimir pelo mal entendido na festa de noivado.

-Ora Dohko, você não precisava ter se incomodado com esse fato...

E para Afrodite isso não era mesmo necessário. Mas o que poderia fazer?

Decidiu não dar ouvidos aos pensamentos que o perturbavam e começou a curtir a festa.

Ao ver Shina, o coração de Shura disparou e muita coisa que sentia por ela, parecia estar voltando naquele momento.

"_Não Shura, ela está aqui porque vai se casar com o Afrodite. Essa batalha você já perdeu faz tempo. Guarde sua espada na bainha e reconheça a sua derrota."_

Aioros ficou contente quando olhou para Afrodite e o viu contente ao lado de sua noiva, porém, não deixava de olhar para Aioria.

"_Aioria... Você não sabe como estou ansioso para poder te abraçar depois de esclarecer as coisas contigo. Contigo e Afrodite!"_

Kanon e Máscara da Morte sorriram ao ver o sueco se embaraçar ao agradecer o jantar para Dohko. Perceberam que ele não estava nem um pouco a vontade com a situação criada pelo chinês.

Os convidados aos poucos foram chegando perto dos noivos e foram os cumprimentando. Aioros e Shura permaneceram sentados.

-Meu Deus... Como ele é lindo... – Comentou Giorgia – A noiva dele tem muita sorte.

Aioros concordou com a cabeça sobre os dizeres da jornalista italiana.

Os garçons começaram a circular de modo mais intenso entre os convidados e isso os forçou a logo se sentarem em suas respectivas mesas.

Miro e Saga se separaram de Kamus e foram para a mesa destinada aos convidados. O administrador de empresas escolheu o lugar bem em frente a Aioros. Saga se sentou bem de frente para Shura. A dupla começou a suar frio. O grego começou a abanar o seu leque freneticamente.

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Miro para a mulher à sua frente.

Ela nada respondeu. Desviou o olhar.

-Estou falando com você! Por algum acaso você é surda?

Aioros continuava a olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse para o rosto de Miro.

-Eles não entendem nem grego e nem inglês – Falou Kanon calmamente – São franceses!

-Sério? – Saga pareceu se interessar – Como é que você sabe disso, Kanon, se você não fala francês?

Por essa Kanon não esperava.

-Ora Saga, só você que precisa saber tudo? – Kanon tentava disfarçar o nervosismo – Eu...

-Fui eu quem descobriu a nacionalidade deles. – Falou Giorgia com a intenção de ajudar o casal disfarçado – Eles são Christophe e Margot Louer, da região de Dijon, Borgonha. Produtores de vinho.

-Minha nossa! Mas isso fantástico! – Exclamou Saga – Estou escrevendo um romance que acontece nessa região... Seria ótimo se eu conseguisse um depoimento de pessoas que moram na Borgonha!

Giorgia sentiu o coração apertar com o comentário de Saga. Aioros e Shura começaram a sentir vontade de correr dali.

-Saga, você veio aqui pra trabalhar ou para se divertir? – Interveio Kanon – Você nem conhece o casal e já quer dar uma de repórter? Dá um tempo!

-Nós podíamos chamar o Kamus pra vir pra essa mesa. Assim ele coloca o casal no meio da conversa. Aí, quando Saga estiver mais íntimo dos dois, pode fazer as perguntas que quiser. O que acha da minha idéia, professor?

-Muito boa, Miro! – Saga se virou para a outra mesa e chamou pelo amigo francês – Kamus, não quer vir aqui um minuto?

O físico fez um sinal para Saga esperar.

Aioros se abanava mais rapidamente ainda. Shura mexia na gravata sem parar.

-Você também é francesa? – Perguntou Miro.

-Não, sou italiana. Mas meu pai é francês, então sei algo sobre a língua.

-Que interessante! – Sorriu o grego moreno de olhos azuis – Talvez você também se dê bem com o pingüim sargento.

-Pingüim sargento? – Giorgia olhou para Miro, confusa.

-É o modo como nós chamamos o Kamus. Quando você o conhecer, vai entender o porquê. – Respondeu Saga por Miro.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte não sabiam o que fazer. Só podiam contar com a sorte.

-O que foi, Aldebaran? Por que não larga o seu celular?

-Estou tentando falar com Mu faz horas! Mas ele não atende, Saga. – O brasileiro puxou a cadeira e se sentou ao lado do grego.

-É mesmo! Eu ainda não o vi por aqui.

-Ué... Será que ele não vem? – Questionou Miro – Eu sempre soube que Kia adora uma festa!

A dupla dinâmica segurou a risada na hora. Shura e Aioros trocaram olhares aflitos. O brasileiro notou a presença do estranho casal.

-Quem são vocês?

-São Christophe e Margot Louer, franceses, produtores de vinho. – Disse Máscara da Morte.

-Mon plaisir... – Falou Aldebaran, enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentá-los – São parentes de quem? Afrodite ou Shina?

-Shina!

-Afrodite!

Todos olharam para a dupla dinâmica.

-Como assim? Ou são parentes de um ou de outro! – Aldebaran franziu a testa – O que está acontecendo?

-Na verdade a gente ainda não descobriu! – Mentiu Kanon – Mask e eu fizemos uma aposta. Quem vai nos dizer parentes de quem eles são é a Gigi.

-Gigi? – O brasileiro olhou para a jornalista de cabelos rosados.

-Oi... – Giorgia olhou para Aldebaran e depois severamente para a dupla dinâmica.

-Vocês não crescem nunca! – Comentou Saga – Sempre apostando!

-Por gentileza... Pergunte a eles, Giorgia, parentes de quem eles são. – Pediu Aldebaran.

Giorgia não tinha opção. Precisava continuar com aquele teatro. Pela dupla. Por Aioros. Achou melhor perguntar a Shura. Com o nervosismo Aioros poderia se esquecer de modificar a voz.

-Christophe, quelle famille appartenez-vous? Afrodite ou Shina?

**-X-**

Aidê e Bianca se soltaram das mãos de Jamian e correram para a mesa onde Shina estava quando a viram chegar.

Ela abraçou as pequenas primas e depois cumprimentou Jamian com um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto.

-Meus parabéns, prima. Você está a cada dia mais bonita!

-Ora Jamian, obrigada! – Shina pegou na mão do primo – É muito bom ver você aqui. Fazia tanto tempo que o não via...

-Desde quando você se mudou para a Grécia...

-Venha... – A estilista pegou na mão de seu primo – Quero te apresentar Afrodite.

Afrodite conversava com sua mãe quando Shina chegou com Jamian. O biólogo encarou os olhos pequenos do primo de Shina e o cumprimentou novamente, sorrindo.

-Dite, esse é meu primo Jamian que tanto falo.

-Muito prazer, Jamian. Shina sempre me falou de você, sinal de que te gosta um bocado.

-Então posso dizer o mesmo, Afrodite. Quando ela gosta de alguém, não esconde isso de ninguém.

Os três conversavam animadamente e enquanto isso, Astride resolveu agradecer a Dohko pelo jantar.

-Muito obrigada pela festa, Dohko. Você sempre foi muito atencioso e preocupado com meu filho. Ele gosta muito de você.

-Não precisa agradecer, doutora Astride. – O chinês se levantou –Também gosto muito do Afrodite. Eu o acho uma pessoa incrível.

-Mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

-Foi ele que teve essa idéia, tia?

-Sim, Misty. Foi tudo idéia dele.

Misty também estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o advogado. Não havia como negar o aperto de mão. Sorriu também para não desagradá-lo.

-Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu odeio hipocrisia...

-Ah... A gente faz sim, Lígea. – Falou Ísis – Mas de vez em quando a gente precisa "fazer uma sala" pra agradar.

-Vocês de Libra...

Ísis pareceu não gostar do comentário.

-Vocês repararam naquele casal ali, na outra mesa? – Perguntou Nínel tentando desviar o assunto – Vocês sabem quem eles são?

-Devem ser parentes dos noivos. – Anisah respondeu com veemência – Se estão aqui, é porque foram convidados.

-Hehehehe... Parece que tem alguém aprendendo a ser como o Kamus.

O francês olhou firme para Ísis. Anisah ignorou o comentário da egípcia.

Lígea conversava tão atentamente com Ísis que não percebeu quando Jisty abordou Dohko.

A prima caribenha de Shina mediu Dohko por completo com o olhar. Até mesmo Shaka se assustou com a atitude. Fez um olhar provocante e elogiou o evento.

-Então... Foi você quem planejou isso tudo? – Deu um gole na sua taça de vinho – Está de parabéns... Você é promoter de festas?

-Obrigado... – Dohko ajeitou a gravata – Não, eu sou advogado.

-Mas que interessante! De que área?

-Defesa criminal... – O chinês deu alguns passos para trás e olhou para os lados.

-Sabe, eu sou do Caribe. Conhece a ilha, Dohko? Lá é um lugar muito bonito, que visito quando estou em férias.

-Que... Interessante...

Shaka se sentou ao lado da namorada e continuou observando mesmo de longe a conversa entre Jisty e Dohko. Foi o suficiente para Nínel olhar para o mesmo lugar que o indiano olhava. Não pensou duas vezes e chamou a atenção de Lígea.

-Olha, Lígea... Acho que aquela Jisty está dando em cima do Dohko.

Na mesma hora, Lígea se enfezou e caminhou até o namorado, escutando o comentário da caribenha.

-Então, já sei quem chamar quando eu tiver algum problema com a justiça...

-Então pode chamá-lo. – Interrompeu a grega – Porque nesse exato momento você já tem problemas com a justiça.

Os olhos de Lígea pareciam queimar de raiva. Jisty apenas deu um sorriso e olhou para baixo. Ela era muito mais alta que a promotora e parecia estar se gabando por isso. Dohko percebeu que o clima ia começar a pesar e já começou a exercer a sua profissão fora do tribunal.

-Estávamos apenas conversando, Lígea... Não está havendo nada.

-Por enquanto! – A grega entrou no meio dos dois e olhou bem para Jisty – Ele tem namorada e ela sou eu. Sabe o que isso significa?

-Sei! – A caribenha olhou para Lígea com desdém – Significa que está na hora de uma reciclagem.

-Reciclagem? O que quer dizer com isso?

Dohko arregalou os olhos, temendo a resposta de Jisty.

-Tá na hora dele trocar de namorada!

Sem pensar, Lígea preparou a mão para dar uma boa bofetada no rosto de Jisty, mas Dohko a segurou e a impediu do tapa se consumar. A caribenha deu alguns passos para trás, assustada.

-Pelo amor de Zeus, Lígea! Estamos promovendo esse jantar para nos redimirmos de uma briga! Não vamos começar outra, por favor!

A grega empurrou Dohko e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Ísis, Nínel e Anisah que viam tudo de seus lugares se levantaram e foram atrás dela. Dohko mal olhou para Jisty e foi se sentar à mesa. Respirou fundo.

-As vezes a Lígea me deixa em pânico! – Comentou o chinês com Shaka, Kamus e Algol – Ela já ia partir pra cima daquela prima da Shina.

-Sabe, Dohko, eu acho que você dá muita margem para o azar.

-Você acha, Kamus?

-Sim. – O francês se levantou – Vou até a outra mesa, Saga me chamou há algum tempo. Com licença.

-Vocês também acham isso? – Perguntou o chinês após a saída do amigo.

-É, acho que o Kamus tem razão... Às vezes você se mete em confusão sem necessidade. – Disse Shaka – Não tinha mais ninguém para chegar e você continuou lá, em pé, totalmente em evidência.

-Eu queria ter certeza de que Mu e Kia não vinham. Além do mais, a mãe do Afrodite veio falar comigo... Eu não podia ficar sentado!

-Kia é aquela ruiva que está grávida? – Perguntou Algol, tentando participar da conversa.

-Isso mesmo. – Confirmou Shaka – Realmente é uma pena eles não estarem aqui. Gosto muito do Mu.

-Eles não vêm nem pro casamento, Shaka?

-Aí eu já não sei, Algol... Se ele não tiver mesmo recebido o convite, talvez não venha mesmo.

**-X-**

-Afrodite. Il est un cousin éloigné. – Respondeu Shura forçando a voz o máximo que pode.

Miro olhou bem para o casal e ficou bastante intrigado. Aquele sotaque em francês parecia artificial e achava estranho a mulher nunca cruzar o olhar com ninguém.

-São primos distantes de Afrodite. – Traduziu Giorgia – Satisfeitos?

-Diga, Saga. – Kamus foi até a mesa.

-Temos aqui um casal de franceses, Kamus! – O grego apontou para Aioros e Shura – Gostaria que você os enturmasse na conversa.

O francês olhou para onde o dedo de Saga apontava e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Parecia que os conhecia de algum lugar e quando seus olhos olharam diretamente para os olhos azuis de Aioros, teve quase certeza. Kamus deu um passo para trás, uma gota grossa de suor pingou da testa de Aioros e Shura segurava com dificuldade a sua respiração ofegante. Kanon e Máscara da Morte faziam figas para que o físico saísse dali o mais rápido possível.

-Creio... Que não poderei ajudar, Saga. Preciso ficar na outra mesa.

-Puxa, Kamus! Eu queria tanto fazer algumas perguntas a eles sobre o local onde vivem para meu livro...

-Talvez eu possa ajudar! – Se ofereceu Giorgia – Assim ele pode ficar na outra mesa, sem problema algum.

-Melhor ela o ajudar, Saga. Eu vou voltar para a minha mesa.

-Poxa, Kamus! – Protestou Miro – Fica um pouco aqui com a gente!

-Melhor não. Com licença.

Shura e Aioros trocaram olhares aflitos. Aioros estava suando tanto que estava com medo da maquiagem começar a sair. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em sair dali.

Se levantou com cuidado e todos da mesa pararam para observá-lo.

-Je vais... Le toilettes... – Aioros saiu abanando o leque.

Giorgia até fez menção de sair e ir atrás dele, entretanto, achou que com isso poderia chamar mais a atenção dos outros.

Aioros entrou no banheiro e se apoiou na pia. Respirou fundo três vezes e observou se sua maquiagem ainda estava perfeita. Tirou as luvas, segurou os cabelos da peruca e começou a passar água em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos e deixou a água escorrer por seu pescoço. Fazia isso sempre que algo o estressava e tinha um efeito instantâneo. Entretanto, para seu desespero a porta do banheiro foi aberta tão de repente que o assustou.

Eram Lígea, Ísis, Nínel e Anisah. Aioros arregalou os olhos e abriu o leque rapidamente. Seu coração disparou de medo e de surpresa. O medo era de ser reconhecido, ainda mais porque sua ex-namorada estava ali. A surpresa foi por reencontrá-la e observar como o tempo só fizera bem para a egípcia.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Lígea com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você é muito estranha!

Aioros não mudou a expressão de seu rosto. Não podia transparecer que estava nervoso, muito menos que havia entendido a pergunta.

-Não ouviu a minha pergunta? – A grega ameaçou partir para cima de Aioros, mas as três amigas a seguraram – Ah! Eu estou com vontade de matar uma hoje!

-Por favor, se acalme, Lígea! – Pedia Nínel com a expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

-Eu acho que vou perder o Dohko... – Lígea começou a chorar – Ele fica cheio de segredos... Aquela galinha dá em cima dele... Isso é mau sinal...

-Se acalme, Lígea... – Anisah passava a mão no rosto da amiga – Sobre a Jisty, ele não teve culpa... Sobre os segredos, converse com ele abertamente.

-É mesmo, Lígea! E se você sabe que ela é uma galinha, por que está chorando? – Encorajou Ísis – Vamos, lave esse rosto e saia daqui sorrindo! Você é uma guerreira! O Dohko nunca ia te trocar por uma vadia daquelas!

Aioros ficou com pena de Lígea, mas ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. A melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento era deixar o banheiro logo para evitar novas perguntas. Abriu a porta e olhou para trás para se certificar de que a porta havia se fechado enquanto caminhava lentamente. Porém, como estava desatento, acabou tropeçando em sua própria saia e caiu de joelhos no chão. Miro que estava saindo do banheiro masculino viu o tombo e correu para ajudar a mulher misteriosa.

-Meu Zeus! Margot! – Exclamou Miro – Você está bem? Er... Vous... Vous bien?

Mas quando o grego se aproximou e pegou no braço de Margot, ficou apavorado.

"_Essa mulher... Não é mulher! Pelo menos não é uma mulher comum!"_

A curiosidade de Miro aumentou quando percebeu que Margot não era uma delicada dama. Aioros virou o rosto, com a peruca fora de lugar e viu quando os olhos de Miro saltaram.

-AIOROS! – Excalmou mais assustado ainda.


End file.
